A Love Reborn
by nikirocks29
Summary: Edward was too late. Bella died after giving birth to Renesmee. But, a 100 years later, a girl who looks exactly like Bella arrives at Forks, stunning the Cullen's. But as new threats form, will they finally get their Bella back or will she perish like the other?
1. Prologue

**Now, I know I have a few stories up and haven't really written on any of them but don't worry. I assure you I will continue them, I just need to put them on hold for now. But don't worry, once this massive writer's block goes away I will continue them.**

** So, for now, I hope you enjoy this twilight story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight of any of its wonderful characters.**

* * *

Isabella Marie Cullen

September 13 1992-September 10 2010

Loving Daughter, Wife and Mother

Edward stared at the tombstone, sadness hitting him like waves. He still couldn't believe it. Bella was dead. His one true love was dead. They had created something impossible. They created a child. And she wasn't alive to witness it.

Everyone couldn't seem to cope. Charlie was on his knees, staring at the tombstone, sobbing silently, his thought a crazed frenzy.

_My baby, she's dead. _His thoughts would knock and clash with others who were thinking the same. Renée was being held by Phil, both crying over the loss of their daughter.

Bella's friends seem to have gone numb. Angela, Lauren and Jessica were holding each other, sobbing violently, while Mike, Eric and Tyler stood behind them, silent tears streaming down their faces.

The Cullen's seemed to have been emotionless. Esme was seated with Carlisle as she sobbed tearlessly. She saw Bella as her daughter. And now, as she was torn away from her, from all of them, nothing seemed right.

Alice was hyperventilating, if possible for a vampire, as Jasper held her in a comforting embrace. Rosalie was quiet. As she stared at the tombstone, regret swallowed her. She wished she'd never been so ill-tempered with Bella. Now, as her sister lay six feet under ground, all she wanted to do was cry and beg for forgiveness. To get one last chance to apologize for the times she was rude and nasty to Bella and her human ways. To have treated her like a sister instead of like a piece of garbage on the floor.

Emmett was trying his hardest not to shed tearless sobs. Bella was like his baby sister. He was supposed to she her bubble with life. Make fun of her sexual life with Edward. Not mourn her death.

Jasper seemed conflicted. With all the emotions flying through him, he couldn't understand which one was his. But as he searched deep inside himself, he came to realize the sadness that bubbled inside him. Bella was like his sisters he had as a human. Fun, filled with joy, blushing of embarrassment and crazy in love.

Renesmee, who was just days old, seemed to understand what was going around her. Her curious brown eyes stared into her father's sad butterscotch eyes, trying to fully make sense of what happened.

She remembered a lot of blood, screaming of pain, and then, a bright light. She remembered opening her eyes for the first time, seeing her father's loving smile.

She remembered her mother's words to her.

"Ren..es..mee..So..Beau..ti..ful."

Those were the last words she ever spoke. Cause then, her mother's dark brown eyes closed, as she sighed peacefully, and they never reopened.

She remembered her father's pleas for her to come back. That she wasn't supposed to leave. She was supposed to live so that they can love each other forever.

Nothing would bring her back. She was dead.

Renesmee pressed her small hand to her father's hand, sending a message.

_Mama?_ She spoke silently, sending him a picture of her mother's sweat and blood-stained face, contorted into pure agony as she stared at them with loving eyes.

Edward couldn't answer her. He had no explanation. Was he going to say, that Bella was dead because of her? Because Bella loved her so much that she couldn't bare to rid herself of the child growing inside her?

He couldn't, because he knew the love Bella carried for her. To say it was a baby's fault for her mother's death was low, even by vampire standards. It would never be her fault. Bella willingly gave her life, so that one could enter. And for that, she will always be loved.

He pulled Renesmee closer to his chest, walking over to his family. They each took turns giving him a hug, there thoughts speaking for them.

Esme was the last to hug him.

_I know you miss her, Edward. I do too. She was my daughter in all the sense of the word. But no matter what, you can't let yourself shut down. Renesmee needs you, we need you. Bella would never want you to give up. Even with her gone, her love still lives with us in our hearts and memories._

He nodded at her thoughts, picturing Bella's smile as he hugged her. The way she would rub her stomach in a loving way, whispering to her child, not knowing that the baby can hear her.

He remembered all the times he had with her. The hard and the good. They fought for their love, to live with each other. Now, everything seemed like a waster without her by his side to live an eternal life.

Nothing seemed right anymore.

He could hear the wolves thoughts as they stared blankly at the tombstone. Jacob's thoughts penetrated Edward's.

_It wasn't your fault, Edward. She gave her life for the beautiful creature in your arms. She wanted to die for her baby, remember that._

He got up, walking over to Charlie, being flanked by Seth and Leah who were both crying. Edward looked over at Carlisle, whose face was a mask of sorrow and sadness.

_Let's go, son. _Whispered his thoughts.

Together, they walked back to the house, in no hurry to leave, ready to move on to Alaska. As they arrived, they headed to sperate parts of the house, all in sorrow.**  
**

Edward handed Renesmee over to Rosalie, who took her silently. He walked over to his piano, that held the faint scent of strawberries and lavender. Her scent.

He placed his hands on the keys, and began to play, Bella's melody playing throughout the house. Memories barreled through his head so fast, making it hard to concentrate.

The first time they met in biology, her overwhelming scent that always calmed her, is warnings to keep her away, the first time he discovered his love for her, they way she spoke his name in her sleep.

Her flushed cheeks as he kissed her the first time. The attack with James, the panic he felt when her saw her lying on the floor, half dead. The first time she asked to be turned.

When he left, how much pain he felt when her was gone, his body and mind begging for Bella as he refused to give into temptation. Going to the Volturi and risking his life for the thought that Bella had been killed.

He didn't realize he was dry sobbing till he felt his Alice's small arms around him. He dry-sobbed into her shoulder, memories pestering his mind of his dead love.

"I miss her so much, Alice." He sobbed.

"We all do." She whispered, holding back her sobs.

"I can't live without her. Every time I see her, I see Bella. Her brown eyes. It's hers." He sobbed.

"We'll get through this. Edward, I promise you, no one will be left alone on this. We will all mourn and cry together. When Renesmee is older, we'll tell her about he clumsy mother. How she could bring life into a room, light up a room with a smile, how her laugh could make anyone laugh and smile with her. She will know her mother through our memories. We will get through this." Alice's voice became stronger with every word.

Everyone appeared by the piano, determination on their faces.

"She's right." Started Esme.

"We'll let Bella live within our memories." Rosalie said, shocking and pleasing everyone.

"She'll know her courage. The way she was determined to be apart of the most dangerous things." Continued Jasper.

"She'll learn of how many times her mother tripped over flat surfaces." Smiled Emmett.

"She'll know the love she carried for her." Finished Carlisle.

Renesmee smiled, holding her arms out for her father. He gladly took her, pecking her pink cheek.

Bella might have died young, but she will forever live in their hearts. Her body may be dead, but her soul is thrumming with life.


	2. School And A breakdown Of Tears

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own twilight or any of its wonderful characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Yo, Eddie, hurry your ass up. Were going to be late!" Emmett's booming voice rose throughout the house.

I shook my head, laughing quietly. I quickly stopped, as I passed a picture in the hall. It was me and my wife, on our wedding. She was gazing up at me with loving brown eyes as I stared down at her, matching the gaze.

It felt so long since I'd seen her smile. Because she's dead. She's been dead for the past hundred years. I remember it clearly, one of the perks about being a cold-blooded vampire. You had perfect memory.

"Dad?" Came my daughter's voice.

I looked down at her, staring at her glassy brown eyes. Her mother's eyes. I always found it nice to see she had a physical trait of her mother. She stared at the picture as tears began falling.

She'd never met her mother. She died shortly after Renesmee was born. For a while she truly believed it was her fault that her mother died. I always said that it wasn't her fault. Because it's true. She knew what would happen if she delivered the baby. She was willing to sacrifice herself to let her baby have a chance at life.

A few months after her birth and _her _death, we realized that Renesmee was growing at a fast rate. She resembled a baby of about ten months instead of four. It slowed down after about a year but then it picked up pace. We were sure she would only live a few more years till she aged to death.

Then Alice, my younger, shopaholic sister, came across a nomad vampire who, too, was half-human half-vampire. He explained that she would stop aging after six years, but would develop mentally for a few more years.

It was hard raising a child but with the help of my family, we made it through. Now, she stood here, one years old, loving marvelous like her mother. She had her human grandfather's curls, her mother's dark hair but with a few streaks of my copper hair, and white creamy skin, just like her mother. Her skin was hard like ours, but soft to touch. She looked human, so she blended in more. She could drink human food and drink blood though she never really thirsted for it.

At times, we would hear her cry herself to sleep at the thought of her mother. No matter how many times we explained how her mother acted, she never got to experience it herself. Her mother lost to her.

I turned her so that she was facing me and wiped the rest of her remaining tears.

"She loved you. She gave her life for you. Never forget that." I said.

She nodded softly, sniffling.

"I just miss her. I only have one memory of her, and its all I dream about. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if she got to live." She whispered, disappearing.

I sighed, and grabbed my jacket, walking down the steps.

"Bye Esme." I whispered, walking out the door.

I hopped into my Volvo, drumming the engine that purred silently like cat. I drove to the school, that was renovated a few years ago, and parked in my old parking spot, near the back.

Renesmee was quiet as we walked to the school. I knew her eyes were teared up with water though her shades were on. She still blamed herself. It wasn't her fault. When would she grasp that. It was my fault. I put her in danger when I impregnated her. I love my daughter, but if I hadn't spent so much time staring at her, at the impossibility that I could have a child, maybe she would still be here with me today.

A light drizzle began to fall, making me smile. I found the rain relaxing, opposite as my love. She hated it. Especially the cold. She couldn't stand it. I remember the first time I saw her.

I was walking into the cafeteria, annoyed by the buzz of loud thoughts that ran through my mind like a never-ending stream of sexual pictures and thoughts. Petty little worries such as hair and make-up. I was especially annoyed at Jessica Stanley.

She had been following me around all week, her not-so-innocent thoughts penetrating my mind at ever turn. I could vividly remember her coy smile as she tried to get me to crumble to her teasing. I never did.

I had turned her down straight up, and that kept her away. For good.

I had walked into the cafeteria, and had just seated myself next to my sister, Alice, when I felt it. Someone's eyes on me.

Curiously, I turned my head, staring straight into deep pools of the darkest chocolate-brown I had ever seen on a human. Her gaze was curious as well, but her cheeks turned a dark red when she noticed my stare.

She turned away then, talking to Angela Weber, on of the rare girls in this school who weren't after me and who was genuinely nice.

Ever since then, I couldn't get her off my head. Then, the day of our marriage, everything that felt surreal, wasn't. Cause it was all real. Nothing was surreal.

"Edward, you coming?" Renesmee's voice brought me from my thoughts.

It was odd for both of us when she called me by my name but we learned how to get past the awkwardness after about twenty or so years ago.

We walked into the school where I was bombarded with thoughts.

_I am so going to kill Lauren! I can't believe she ruined my top!_

_I so want to go to bed._

_Oh god, I can't believe I just got my period! _That gave me a repulsive image.

_Damn, Edward is looking mighty fine today!_

I shook my head at their thoughts and continued on to my classes, the teacher's voices lost as I kept myself occupied by writing some notes for a new verse I created.

The day passed by fairly slow, till lunch. I was out of the room in a swift movement, feeling every teenage girl's hungry, lustful stare at me with thoughts to match.

I laughed quietly at their disgusting thoughts and walked into the cafeteria, I was rocked with thoughts. Some mentioned something about a new girl but I got no visuals, thank god.

I grabbed my 'lunch' and walked over to our table, slamming it on the table. I sat there, motionless, thoughts brewing through my head.

Alice came then, skipping gracefully as Renesmee and Rosalie laughed at her. Alice sat next to Jasper, kissed him and turned to us, a frown on her face, all traces of happiness gone.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worriedly.

_Edward, _came her thoughts, _something's here. I can't see anything. Only a few seconds into the future._

"Another vampire perhaps?" I asked, confused.

_That came be. I don't smell any other except for us. It's something else. _

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking skeptical.

_Positive._

I nodded, searching every human's mind in the cafeteria. I only came up with a new student who started today. Maybe that was it. They all mentioned this person was incredibly beautiful. No one had a visual image, just thoughts of the mysterious person.

How odd.

Meanwhile, I could hear Renesmee's quickening thoughts. Words slurred, pictures blended, everything was going to fast. I caught a picture of my love in her final seconds among the living.

I could hear her breath hitch. We looked at her, worried, as tears welled up in her brown eyes. She quickly stood up, and, without attracting attention, walked out of the cafeteria.

I could hear her walk over to Emmett's jeep and climb in, the tinted windows secluding her from the human eyes.

Except ours.

We could see her clearly, sitting in the backseat in the middle, Heart-wrenching sobs wracking through her as her hands curled into her, something she got from me.

Loud sobs reached our ears, as they rose into violent sobs. I got up, and looked at my siblings, their thoughts hitting me.

_She needs you._

_Go, we'll be fine._

_She misses her. Console her._

_I could feel her emotions. It's a lot and not something I can calm._

I nodded swiftly and got up, making my way out of the cafeteria. I walked at a fast pace, trying to walk at a human pace but not succeeding.

I climbed into the backseat, closing the door behind me. I pulled her close to me, passing my hand through her hair, something I'd seen Esme do countless times.

"I miss her, daddy." She cried, sobbing running like waves through her.

"I feel like I can see her but it's only an illusion. I'll see a human who resembles her and my heart will stop. I'll see someone with her smile and freeze. I feel like I don't deserve to live." She began hyperventilating.

I continued to hug her, soothing her with comforting words. After a few minutes I pulled back, cupping her face in my hands and cleaning her tears with my fingers.

"She loved you very much. She gave her life so that yours would flourish. You deserve to live. You deserve to have a life. It's what she would've wanted." I said firmly.

"But I miss her so much. I dream of what it would've been to just meet her. I only have one memory of her and that was when I was born. When she was covered in bruises, and blood, and her eyes were clouded with pain. Her only smile was weak. That's all I have." She whispered. Slow tears made their way down her cheeks.

She opened the door and hopped out, sniffling as she made her way back into the school, heading to her next class.

I sighed and followed suit, walking to my next class. The rest of the day, I kept replaying my conversation with Renesmee.

How could she believe that she didn't deserve to live? She had every right to live. I knew she was just blaming her mother's death on herself but the truth was, it was my fault. I didn't turn her in time. If I had she'd be here. She'd had been here to see our child grow, and how she always shocked us with her kindness and selfless she got from her mother.

But she wasn't. She gave herself up so that our daughter may enter this world. And that, truly was, an act of selflessness.

And, as I stared out the window, I wondered how long it would be till she stopped blaming herself. Cause in truth, it wasn't her fault.

It was all mine.

* * *

** So, what do you guys think? Did you like it? Did it make you cry? Did it make you laugh? Review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. :D**


	3. Renesmee

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own twilight or any of its wonderful characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Renesmee's Pov**

I felt sick to my stomach. I could stop the tears that bubbled over from my eyes. I curled against my pillow, endless sobs erupting from chest. A headache pounded through my skull but it was dull, barely nonexistent. Nothing would stop my tears.

I just missed her so much. My mother was dead. Because of me. A century has passed since her untimely death because she decided to have a half-human half-vampire baby. I've always blamed myself. I had broken her spine. I had weakened her so much her bones had no strength. They snapped like twigs.

I remember feeling the spine crack as if it were my own. I remember my frantic thoughts. Everything had happened so fast. I remember being lifted from my mother's womb. I remember her words. How I was beautiful. Then hearing the last beats of her heart.

I killed her.

My grandparents, my mother's parents, only saw me once, and that was the day of the funeral. After that, we never had contact with them. They blamed me and I blamed myself.

My dad always told me it wasn't my fault but deep down I knew he resented me. They all did. I took away the person they loved. She died and they were stuck with me, a hybrid. A freak. An unnatural being.

They always said they loved me, but I felt like a burden. I had slowly being killing her, and when the deed was done, they didn't know how to handle me. The baby killer that murdered her mother for being conceived.

Jacob, my mom's friend, had imprinted on me. It's when a werewolf finds their love. When hadn't really had a relationship, but he was always there for me. Still is.

I think he believes me as an unnatural being. He wanted to kill me because my parents conceived something unnatural. Because he knew when the time was right, I would end up killing my mom. And I did. Sometimes I would find him with a hollow look in his eyes, tears glistening in them.

He was my mother's best friend. They loved each other like a brother and sister, and I took her away. From her parents, my dad, my aunts and uncles, my grandparents. From anyone she'd ever met.

They were all reminded of her when they stared into my eyes. I hadn't never seen any pictures of her. I couldn't bear to see any. It only remind me of what I had taken from them. From the world.

To see her so happy in the picture, wrapped my dad's arms, and to have a memory of her with sunken cheeks, pain etched on her face, beads of sweat falling down her cheeks, blood covering every inch of her abdomen.

It was simply too hard and too painful to bare. On her birthday, while everyone would go down to celebrate her birthday, I would stay holed up in my room, crying and staring at the moon. I had taken a big part of myself away when I had killed her. And, no matter how much I wished for her to back, she wasn't. Cause she was dead.

Because I had killed her to live.

* * *

**I know this chapter was sort of sad but I just wanted to write a chapter that gave us an insight of how Renesmee felt.**

**Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	4. First Day Of School Part 1

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own twilight or any of its wonderful characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Isabella's Pov**

Forks High School.

A nightmare come true.

I never wanted to come here. When I heard were moving to Washington I thought it'd be Seattle no some small town named after something you eat with.

This town is small enough to suffocate just about anyone. I hate it here. But I love the weather. Up in Phoenix it was always hot. It barely rained and the temperature never wavered from eighty degrees. The house always felt stuffy in the summer and the air can only cool a house of hundred degrees so fast.

In Forks, the air was never humid. The sun barely came out of hiding, and it was absolutely beautiful. There was a small reservation not far call La Push. It seemed pretty decent when I checked it out on Saturday just hours after I had arrived here.

No seemed to be on the beach so I hung out there for a while till I had decided to go home. I had spent the rest of the weekend just going around the town, looking for something that might catch my attention.

I found a small library, a few miles away from the school. It was a shit-hole of a building with chipped paint that peeled off the wall, old-looking windows, and spray paint coated the side walls.

I shook my head and had gone in, spending the rest of the day immersed in books. After I had gotten home, I had taken a nice, quick shower, ate dinner, spend some time on my laptop then went to sleep, dreading school.

And now, as I drove my Ford Mustang into the school parking lot, I realized that the school, too, looked like shit. There were about six buildings, all two stories tall, with peeling beige paint. The were wide which gave the illusion that the building was bigger than it actually was.

Just as I parked, a light drizzle began to fall. I smiled to myself, and opened the door, lifting my hoodie up. I put my keys in my bag and walked to the double doors, taking my time while everyone seemed desperate to get out of the rain.

I could just barely contain my laughter as the I felt the droplets fall on my face. As I reached the double doors I felt my mood drop. I hated confined spaces.

I walked over to the office, glad to see the halls empty. I really didn't need any welcoming committee following around me like lost puppies.

I opened the door and walked in, cold air blasting me. I shivered a little but continued walking, stopping in front of a beige looking desk. Well, I least I think it was beige.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The woman asked kindly.

She had bleach-blonde hair that fell to her chin, big hazel eyes, and looked about mid-forties or early fifties.

"I'm Isabella Glass. I'm new here." I answered.

"Ah, yes. Well, here is your schedule and locker number. Have your teachers sign this slip then bring it back to me at the end of the day. Have a wonderful first day." She explained.

"Thank you." I said, and turned around, walking out of the office.

I walked into the dormant halls, and sighed. I looked down at my schedule and headed to my first class, English. Well, it's better than science.

I walked to the second floor, occasionally staring into a class. A few people looked directly at me, and drew a look of confusion. And I, being me, would smirk and wave.

I found my class next to the lockers. I walked in, feeling everyone's eyes on me. The teacher looked at me with a sour face four interrupting his class. He had a red face, naturally flushed to make his look like he'd just sunbathed for about a week. His eyes were slit and narrowed, the hard color of brown, almost black eyes.

"Can I help you?" Wow. His voice was like grating sandpaper in my ears. Not a pleasant sound.

"I'm Isabella Glass. I'm new here." I said, holding back my sarcastic remark.

_Breathe in and out._

_In and out._

_In._

_Out._

I seriously need to stop going to my mom's shrink. None of that bitch's methods work. I let out my steam with either the wall, punching bag or someone's face. And right now, the teacher's face was my only option. But seeing as I don't need to be getting expelled again, I put my foot in my mouth and stayed quiet.

"Yes, well, you can take a seat in the back next to Marilyn." He muttered.

I nodded and made my way to the back, setting down my bag and sitting in the chair.

"You're the new girl, Isabella right?" She asked.

_No shit Sherlock._

"Yes." I said.

She chewed loudly on her gum, twirling her blonde hair in her fingers. She looked like she was sizing me up. Like what those shopping-obsessed people do when themself and someone else wants the same silk Armani dress.

"Okay, I am going to give you the scoop. And this is like being like named a shloder by a queen."

Did she just say shloder?

"Don't you mean soldier?" I corrected, looking at with a seriously confused face.

"That's what I said." She snapped defensively.

"Hey, I'm just correcting you. Shloder isn't a word. You need to learn how to say words properly before talking." I snapped back.

She glared at me and turned back to the front, leaving me to my smirking self.

"Is there something funny we should know about?" Asked Mr. Asshole.

"Why yes, there is. Marilyn here, came pronounce soldier. In fact, she said shloder. I was just correcting her." I said in a semi-innocent voice.

The class bursted out into laughter but he didn't even crack a half-assed smile. He rolled his eyes at me and turned back to the board.

I laughed again and leaned back in my seat, ignoring the rest of the class. After the bell rang I walked to my second class, occasionally being interrupted by someone who stopped to introduce themselves.

If I wanted to announce my presence to the school I would've spray-painted it on the wall.

I walked into the class, unintentionally catching everyone's attention. The teacher was standing by his desk, a grim expression on his face.

"Hi. I'm Isabella-"

"Glass." He finished.

I looked at him, confused.

"I went to school with your parents." He sounded pissed.

I nodded awkwardly, looking around the room. The walls were a sage green, lined with cabinets, posters of Math, and equations. There were a total of twenty kids, twenty-one counting me. They were all wither staring at me curiously, looking at their nails, or talking.

"You can sit in the back, next to Brad." He muttered, looking at something else.

I turned around and walked to the back, setting down my bag and sitting down. I had just pulled out my battered Vampire Academy book when I felt a pair of eyes on me.

I turned to person, staring into the guy, Brad's, dazed eyes. He was in lust. Now, I don't honestly understand what guys see in me but apparently I can make any guy 'cum' just walking down the street in a pair of skinny jeans. There words, not mine. I honestly just found that disgusting.

"Can I help you?" I asked, pulling my book onto my lap.

"I'm Brad." He introduced.

"I've noticed." Seriously, I already know your name, the teacher told me.

"Would you like to go on a date?" What a straight forward question.

"No." I answered, opening my book.

"Good, I'll pick you up tonight." He said, smiling brightly.

My anger spiked.

_Don't let the anger get the best of you. Control it, own it. Fight it._

The words ran through my head, leaving a hollow feeling. I felt my anger slowly subside and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"I wouldn't go out with you if you fell to your knees and begged." That shocked him.

I turned back to my book, waiting for the class to start. Turns out the teacher had grade to a bunch of test papers so we didn't have do anything.

Brad didn't bother me anymore, thank god. I read my book for a while then tucked it in my bag and pulled my hoodie over my eyes and rested my head on my arms, falling asleep.

I was only able to get twenty minutes of shut-eye before the loud bell startled me from my rest. I groaned softly and stood up, slinging my bag on my shoulders and walking to my next class.

History was a good subject but if I didn't have my daily dose of coffee, like today, I tended to sort of drift off into the land of dreams.

I walked over to the teacher, an old man, with white hair, wrinkles coating his face, a crinkly smile on his cracked and chapped lips.

"You must be Isabella Glass. I am Mr. Mitchell, the history teacher. You may sit behind Jasper Hale." He pointed to the third to last chair of the first row.

I stalked my way to the seat, sleepiness taking a toll on my body. I really need to get a better bedtime. six hours of sleep simply is not enough.

I sat down and set my bag on the desk, laying my head on my bag.

Just as I was feeling the sleepiness enter my mind and become a hazy fog, a tap on my desk brought me back to reality.

"My class is not for sleeping." I looked up at the teacher, haziness clouding my eyes.

He turned back and walked to the board, continuing with the lesson. I suddenly felt something being to calm me. It felt foreign. Nothing normal. Out of instinct I pushed away the force, and the calm feeling. After I few minutes, my mind settle into the same sleepy fog it was in as before expect now I was just a tiny bit more awake. Well, enough to know what was surrounding me. I sat up a little, rubbing my eyes once in a while.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So, what did you think of Bella? I tried to put some of the same characteristics of the old Bella in this one with just a few more different ones.**

**P.S.S. What did you think of the chapter? Review and let me know your thoughts. :D**


	5. First Day Of School Part 2

**Disclaimer: If I told you I owned twilight it'd be a lie. And its true. Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and all of its wonderful characters.**

* * *

**Isabella's Pov**

"Bella?" Someone asked.

I looked up, searching for source of the voice. No had ever called me that. Not since Phoenix.

I looked up, staring into what's his face? Oh, Jasper. His eyes were odd. They looked at me with some type of emotion I couldn't detect. His eyes were a strange color. Honey-gold or honey-brown.

His skin was pale. Like, milk pale. Really pale.

"My name's not Bella." I said, leaning back in my chair.

He turned back to the front, his shoulders tense. Well, that was odd.

**Jasper's Pov**

Bella was here. Bella was dead. She couldn't be alive. She was dead. Something wasn't right. She could be Bella's great-great something. Months after Bella died Renee had another daughter.

Maybe she was decendent of Bella. Who looked startling like her. Same doe eyes. The eyes Renesmee has. Same white skin. Same small frame. Same hair. Except this Bella had red highlights.

He emotions were clear, like they were being broadcast at me without her knowledge. She felt uncomfortable.

I couldn't help myself. Hesitantly, I asked,

"Bella?"

She looked up, looking for the searching for the person's voice. She looked up, staring right at me. Her emotions were clear, as if they were being broadcast at me with out her knowledge. She felt uncomfortable. I wonder why.

"My name's not Bella." She leaned back in her chair.

I turned back to the front, completely and utterly confused.

**Isabella's Pov**

As soon as the bell rang I stood up, slung my bag on my shoulder, and walked out of the class, heading over to Spanish. I didn't like particularity like Spanish since I couldn't speak it. I only know how to speak one language and that was English.

I walked into the class going to the Mrs. Richard.

"I'm Isabella Glass. I'm new here." I said, introducing myself.

"Hello." She announced.

"I am Mrs. Richard, your Spanish teacher. You can sit in the front, next to Judith. Here is your book."

I walked over to the front and sat in the chair, settling my feet on the desk.

"How do you like it here, so far?" She seemed shy.

"It's better than Phoenix." I muttered.

"Seriously? I would love to live somewhere warm. Where it barely rains." She had dazed look in her eyes. That's creepy. Everyone here seems to keep getting dazed eyes.

"Well, I prefer being here. I like the warmth but it's to hot over there. It barely rains and it's never cold. In the winter the weather drops to 70 degrees. In the summer it barely strays from 90 degrees." I explained.

"Well, it's always raining here. W hen the sun comes out, we cherish it." She said, in a wise voice.

"It's barely rains in Phoenix. I love running in the rain." I said, remembering one of the rare times it rained in Phoenix.

Me and friends had been dancing in the rain in our bikinis. We got a terrible cold afterwards but it was worth it.

After that, we stayed quiet. We'd talk once in a when the teacher would have our backs to us. Explained that she had fifth and sixth period with me so she would show me the way to lunch.

I looked out the window, the light drizzle now fast droplets that blurred together. I loved sleeping in when it was raining. On the rare occasions it would rain I would always take advantage of it.

After the bell rang, I stuck the book in my bag and got up, walking with Judith to fifth period. Drama. I sat towards the back, since the teacher wasn't here yet. I took the time to look around the windowless class.

The teacher came in a few minutes later. He announced my arrival and began to talk about William Shakespeare.

As soon as the bell rang I was out the door, walking down the hall. Judith was next to me, explaining about our next class.

We walked into the cafeteria, being welcomed by the sound of loud laughter. Everyone was sitting at large round tables, talking, laughing and eating.

We walked over to the line and grabbed our food. I picked out a turkey sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water. Judith got a salad, apple and lemonade. Instead of walking over to the table she led the way outside, toward the picnic tables where only a few people hung out on.

She sat down, eating her apple.

"Why don't you sit inside?" I asked, confused.

"One word. Marilyn." She muttered, a dark look in her eyes.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Well, she's always making fun of me. About my face, my clothes. Everything. I can't stand her. And no one will stand up to her since her dad practically owns the town. She's got the best hair, best clothes, everyone wants to be her." She spat.

"Well, I think that's going to change." I smirked.

"How?" She asked, skeptical.

"I'm here. And I made fun of her in homeroom." I explained.

"So you're the one who embarrassed her?" She asked, awed.

"Yep." I said, proudly.

"Well, you've got balls, I'll tell you that." She laughed.

"And, don't worry about her bothering you." I said seriously.

"Why?" She asked.

"Your my friend, and no one ever messes with Isabella Glass's friends." I smiled.

She laughed and bit into her apple. We talked for a little more, talking about our life.

"Well, I've always lived here." She explained. "My dad's a teacher, and my mom's principal of the Elementary school. I'm an only child." She finished.

"I was born in Phoenix. My parents work together as lawyers so they do expect me to follow in their footsteps and be perfect. I'm an only child."

Just then, a girl came running out of the cafeteria. You could hear the sobs but they were very small. She opened the door to a black jeep and hopped in the backseat though the windows were too tinted to look inside. Then a guy walked out, heading over to the jeep. I couldn't see his face but his long, lean body told me he was definitely hot.

"Who's that?" I asked, curiously.

"That's Renesmee and her twin brother Edward Cullen. They have another sister but she's adopted. Her name's Alice. Their dad, Carlisle, is a doctor at Forks Memorial Hospital and their mom is an interior decorator."

"Carlisle and Esme are their real parents?" I asked, confused.

"No. Renesmee and Edward's mom died when she gave birth to them. They lived with their dad until they were thirteen and he died. Carlisle and Esme took them in about four years ago after officially adopting them. Alice came in two years ago when her parents died in a house fire. And their other siblings, Jasper and Rosalie Hale came in three years ago after their parents abandoned them. Esme's their aunt so they went to live with her. Emmett is the last Cullen to come in. He came in a year ago after their parents were murdered."

Wow, talk about family issues.

"And how do you all this?" I ask, perplexed.

"Renesmee's one of my friends. We met sophomore year when they moved here from Alaska. I've never met their parents of the Hales or even Emmett but I've talked to Edward and Alice one in a while." She explained.

Just then the bell rang, announcing that lunch was over. I swallowed the rest of my water and threw away my tray, walking with Judith to our sixth period, Biology.

Unfortunately, before we could make it to the door, we were stopped by Marilyn and three other girls.

"Well, look what we've got here. You really shouldn't hang out with her, Isabella. She'll just slow you down." Marilyn said, looking at Judith with disgust.

"Do not insult my friends. She has more kindness than you do in you one nail. And if anyone is slowing down anyone, it's you.' I snapped.

"You've made an enemy Isabella Glass." She muttered.

"Well, so have you. And having me as an enemy, is never go." I said dangerously.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Sue me? I can have you parents fired with one touch of a button." She smirked.

That angered me. It started building up, making me clench my fists. I gritted my teeth, my ears ringing. I began seeing red. No one says threatens my parents without consequences.

I could feel the anger thrum through me. I let my fist loose and punched her in the nose. She fell back with a shriek. The glass window that held paintings of the art class shattered.

"That's a warning. Make any talk about threatening my parent's job again and I will not hesitate to hurt you." I growled.

She stood up, clutching her nose, and said,

"Freak! The whole school will know about what a weirdo you are!" She ran off the bathroom, screaming.

"Miss. Glass and Miss. Ray, report to my office immediately!" The principal said.

As Judith and I made our way to the office, I felt the same calming sensation run through me. I pushed against it. If my anger slipped now, I'd feel hollow. And I hated that feeling.

The feeling left me again, giving me back my anger back. I stomped up the hallway, throwing open the office door.

"Mr. Welshmen is waiting for you." The receptionist said.

I nodded briskly and walked over to the door, opening it. Mr. Welshmen sat at his desk, looking mean and nasty. He looked like his face had been set on fire, his eyes a burning grey which just sparked my anger. His hair was grey and he was bald in the middle.

We walked over and sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Since this is your first run in with trouble Miss. Ray, I will not give you detention. But you, Miss. Glass, on the other hand will have detention for the rest of the week, in the auditorium. You may leave now." He said, looking down at some papers.

As we walked out, I felt myself fum.

"What an asshole." I muttered, pacing back and forth in small office.

"Come on, if we cut class we'll get in even more trouble." She said worriedly.

"You go on, I'm ditching class." I muttered, walking out of the office.

I spent the rest of my sixth period in the library, sitting on the floor, staring out in the window.

When I heard the bell ring, I felt my calmness shatter. I stood up, fixed my wrinkled shirt and grabbed my bag, walking out into the loud hallway.

I made my way to the gym, people staring and whispering when they saw me. I guess the news is out. I am officially a freak. Well, at least here they have the decency to whisper instead of scream it out like they did in Phoenix.

I walked into the quiet gym, earning everyone's attention. Again. I sighed, annoyed, and walked to the Coach, introducing myself.

"I'm Isabella Glass. I'm new here."

She looked at me, nodded, then told me to wait for her in her office. I nodded and walked over to the office, looking around. It was small with white walls, a brown wooden desk next to the wall, with a computer on it and some papers with pens, pencils, sharpies and a sharpener.

"Okay, here are your clothes, the locker room is right next to the bleachers." She said.

I nodded, grabbed the clothes and walked out, heading over to the girls' locker room. I went in, changed into a pair of blue shorts and white shirt and walked back out, tying my hair into a ponytail. I walked out, my bag on my shoulders and headed for the bleachers, sitting on one closest to the locker room.

"Today we will be playing Volleyball. Girls today, boys tomorrow."

There were twenty-eight girls so the team was split with fourteen girls on the two teams. I didn't know anything about volleyball. Only that you jump and slam the ball on the other side, hoping the other team is to slow to hit the ball on time.

Marilyn and her followers were here and on the opposing team so that didn't go well. Every time they handed her the ball, she spiked it toward me with enough force to make me fall on my ass.

I spiked it back harder, knocking her flat on her back. Like right now. She grabbed the ball and hurled at me. I didn't have enough time to block it. It slammed against my nose, the sickening crack of my nose breaking ringing in my ears.

I fell back, my body crashing to the floor. A headache pounded my skull as my temple made contact with the floor.

I slowly stood up, blood dripping from my nose. The gym was in a stunned silence, the only one smirking was Marilyn. I walked over to her, my eyes dark with anger and embarrassment. I pulled my fist back and punched her square in the month.

Her shriek bought everyone back from their silence. The Coach walked over to Marilyn, screamed at her, and gave her detention for the next two weeks.

As I walked to the locker room, I passed her and said,

"Cross me one more time, and I'll put you in a hospital."

The threat hung in the air as I walked away. I changed back into my jeans, light purple shirt and red hoodie and converse. I walked over to the auditorium where detention was being held.

Today didn't go as planed. I was supposed to go by unnoticed, just making friends, leaving my past behind but this is like high school in phoenix just in a much colder climate. I made an enemy, befriended the not-so-popular girl, got into two fights and got detention for the rest of the week.

Everything my mom told me not to do. She that, and I quote,

"You make friends with the popular, most well-known people. That gets you recognized Not the lowlifes who have no life and are always picked on. You do not get into fights. You control the damn anger of yours with therapy, you do good in school with grades, no more C's, D's and F's. Only A's and B's. And, absolutely, under any circumstances, can you get detention."

My dad said, and I quote,

"No dating. I'm tired of you having boys over. You get good grades and you are rewarded. You are going to follow in our footsteps. And to do that, you must be perfect."

They had my life planed out. Just like Adriana.

Detention passed by slowly, so I took the time to read my book and think. As soon as the detention was over I stood and literally ran out of the auditorium.

When I walked out into the parking lot, I noticed how empty it was. A few cars were parked here and there from the staff or those getting out of detention, like me.

As I made my way to my car, I felt someone's eyes on me. I stopped at my door and turned around, staring into the faces of six, utterly shocked, people.

"Bella?" They voiced at the same time. They looked seriously confused. As was I.

"Listen, I'm in a hurry. If your part of the welcoming committee, well, your to late. And my name ain't Bella." I said, getting into my car.

As I drove away, I felt their stares on me.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Does anyone right now hate Marilyn? Review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. ;D**

**P.S. Jacob and the pack will be coming in soon. Either in the next chapter or in the chapter after that. But don't worry, they will be coming in soon.**

**P.S.S. Up next is Edward's Pov :D**


	6. A Surprise, An Attack, And A Memory

**Disclaimer: My one wish is that someday I will own twilight. *Sighs***

**Edward: Well, don't think about that anymore cause you will never own us. *Smirks***

**Me: You better hope Bella doesn't get into an accident. *Laughs evilly***

**Bella: Excuse me?**

**Me: You're a vampire, aren't you? * Looks at Bella with fear***

**Bella: Hell Yeah. *Laughs***

**Me: Fine. I will never ever own twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the proud owner.**

**Stephanie Meyer and Twilight Characters: *Smirks triumphantly***

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

Bella.

My Bella was alive.

She couldn't be. She died a hundred years ago. I remember it. It haunts me everyday. It haunts all of us. Renesmee was staring at her with her eyes full of tears as came walking up from the school.

She turned around to us, her brown eyes holding tiredness and annoyance. Those beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. The eyes that used to make me melt into what she wanted. Her hair was the same. She looked exactly like she did a hundred years ago.

Except now she had red highlights. No, this had to be a joke. Someone's sick sense of humor. My Bella was dead. But this girl looked just like her. Same small frame, beautiful face, the same pink luscious lips. Even her upper lip was slightly bigger like my Bella.

This girl could pass for her twin. But Bella had no siblings. Apart from the daughter Renee had shortly after Bells died. Maybe this girl was her decendent. With the same striking resemblance.

"Bella?" We said together, confused and shocked. Renesmee's thoughts said differently.

_Mom._

Bella turned to us, annoyance dressing her beautiful face.

"Listen, I'm in a hurry. If your part of the welcoming committee, well, your to late. And my name ain't Bella." She said.

It was then, when she turned her whole self to us, that a nose her nose was slightly crooked and swollen. Someone had punched her. Who would hurt my Bella?

She got in her car, and drove off, leaving us to stare after her, in a stunned silence.

"Am I going insane?" Whispered Renesmee.

"I think we all are." Alice whispered.

_Edward, I saw her today. In my history class. _Jasper's thoughts shocked me.

"You knew?" I asked angrily.

_I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up._

"So you kept it to yourself?!" I snarled.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but we need to tell Esme and Carlisle about this. Now." Rosalie snapped.

I nodded but continued to glare at Jasper.

We drove home quietly, each with our own thoughts.

My Bella was alive. She was alive and breathing. Question is, how? How is she alive? How does she look like the real Bella from a hundred years ago? I didn't know how, but this was my second chance. To get close to her. To get to know her again. To love her again.

I still loved Bella, but this girl, she was different. I didn't know how, I just knew. I parked in the garage and got out, all of us running into the house. We found Carlisle and Esme curled up on the sofa, looking through a photo album.

"We need to talk."

* * *

After we explained everything, and what we saw, they sat there, in shock.

"Son," Carlisle began. "are you sure it was her?"

"Yes." We all answered.

Renesmee stood up and pressed her hands to Esme's and Carlisle's hands, showing them what she saw. Esme looked like she was ready to cry.

"It's true." She whispered.

"Do any of you have any class with her?" Carlisle asked, looking at each and every one of us.

"Jasper does." I said.

"Jasper?" Esme asked, confused.

"I had her for my third period, History. I didn't believe, couldn't believe it was her. I called her Bella and she told me that's not her name. It's like she didn't remember us." He explained.

"Does anyone else know anything else?"

"This is where I come in." Smirked Rosalie.

She ran to the laptop and brought it on her lap, all of us crowding around her. She went to Facebook and put in Isabella in the search box. Twelve results came out. She clicked all of them but none had anything that resembled Bella. She clicked the last one that read Isabella Glass.

She went to personal info and read out loud,

"Her name is Isabella Marie Glass, she just turned seventeen five months ago on September 13th. She was born in Phoenix, Arizona. Her parents are both lawyers, and she has a knack for getting in trouble seeing as she posted put twenty-seven posts on different days that she was in detention."

She went over to pictures and pulled clicked on a photo of Isabella. There she was, alone, smiling beautifully into the camera, sunglasses and a hat on. Rosalie then went to the pictures we had stored and pulled on of Bella out.

"There identical." Carlisle whispered.

They both had the same doe eyes, same lips, same face, same shade of pale skin, everything was identical. They were a match.

**Renesmee's Pov**

My mom was alive.

I felt dad's eyes on me. I looked at him. His eyes held joy, sadness, confusion. It matched me. I turned around and walked out the door and began running.

My mother was alive. But how? It was the question we were all thinking. How is she alive? Was this a prank? If it wasn't her, well, I wouldn't be all to take it. I grew up without a mother, seeing her now, different from the old, bruised and bloodied picture of her I saw on a regular picture in my head, it felt like the sun was coming out after a thousand years of darkness.

I felt tears roll down my face. I wasn't sure if they were happy tears or sad tears. My mother was alive, but what if when she found out, she would hate me? She was human. I could hear the pump of her blood. She didn't recognize us. If she found out, she'd probably be disgusted that she created such an unnatural thing. Maybe she'd want nothing to do with us.

I was now at La Push, where Jacob and his pack lived with their imprints. If a werewolf imprinted, that person would live until on or the other died and then they followed.

I stopped running when I heard a low growl behind me. I turned around, a blonde wolf standing behind me. It was about my height. I had never seen this one before. It growled once more and jumped at me. I moved in time. It was good thing to cause it's teeth were bared.

It threw itself at me. I was too slow cause next thing I knew, I was flying back twenty feet, crashing into a boulder. Pain flew through me but nothing was broken. Just because my skin was as hard as rock didn't mean I couldn't feel pain. I was half-human.

I just barely moved out of the way as it ran at the boulder. I didn't want to hurt it but it was tempting me. I ran at it, grabbing it by the legs and slamming it into the rocks. It recovered much more quickly than I expected and slammed against the far tree.

I couldn't help the scream that left my lips as pain flew through my body. I could feel the faint footsteps of the pack coming but they were still far.

It hurled itself at me, biting at my arm. I kicked it off before it could break skin. Werewolves could bit through the tough skin and trust me when I saw that it ain't pretty. It's never happened to me but the nomad vampire that's like me, half-human, half-vampire explained that they could break skin and while we would heal fast, it would still be painful.

I jumped up in the air and went to kick at its face when in jumped up and bit my waist. Pain shot through me as it hurled me at another boulder.

I stood up, pain thrumming through me. I ran at it, kicking it in the throat, sending it flying to the rocks. Jacob and his pack were almost close. The werewolf ran at me, and hurled me against another tree.

I screamed loudly as I felt my side flare up in pain. Blood oozed down the bite mark. The only good thing that came of this is that when bitten by a werewolf, you don't turn.

I tried to pull myself up but I had no strength in me. I turned my head to the side, just as the pack arrived along with my family.

The wolf had blood on its teeth. I ran at it one more time, mustering up as much strength as I could. I punched it hard, throwing back to the tree it had thrown me at.

"Cullens don't go down with out a fight." I whispered. I looked up. The pack was walking toward the wolf, shaking their heads at it. They stopped in front of it and looked back at me. I looked back at my family and whispered,

"Daddy."

Then I collapsed.

* * *

When I came to, I realized I was at Jacob's house. There was a dull pain in my side but it was easy to ignore. I opened my eyes, staring into Jacob's dark eyes.

"Sleeping beauty awakens. We can all breathe now." He joked.

"Ha ha." I said, smiling a little.

"Okay, break it up you two." Dad teased.

"Cockblocker." Jacob whispered, smirking. I bursted out laughing but dad just glared at me.

"Hey, his words, not mine." I said.

Dad laughed, shook his head, and walked away.

"Okay, there someone who wants to apologize." He stood up and lifted me up with him.

We walked outside into the night, and walked to the backyard, where a bonfire was brewing and the pack sat around the fire, laughing, their imprints sitting together and talking and laughing.

We walked over to the guys and next to them. Well, I sat next to Seth and Leah.

"So, how goes the school?" Seth asked, smiling.

"Let's see. These really hot guys keep following me around, asking me on endless dates." By now, I had everyone's attention. "Then, there's this really cute one who also likes me. He's hot. Like sun hot. And my father is to much of an asshole to let us date!" I finished, screaming.

"Sounds like fun." Seth laughed.

"It is." I smirked.

"Especially when one of them paid me a hundred bucks to give them a BJ." I smirked.

"WHAT?!" Bellowed dad.

He ran out of the house and stood near the bonfire, his eyes fuming. Me and Seth bursted out laughing, loud giggles escaping me. Seth was holding onto his ribs.

"Man, it never gets old." We laughed.

Dad stared right at me. Oh shoot. I stood up quickly and began running, hearing his fast footsteps behind me. I ran around the bonfire, then through the trees.

I ran back to the bonfire and stood in the middle. Dad ran at me and seconds before he could catch me, I jumped fifteen feet in the air, laughing.

I landed lightly on my feet and ran back to my family. I stared at Alice, who was smirking at my plan. I stared at Esme and Rosalie and nodded.

Together, all four of us, ran, and stood side by side, staring at the guys. Dad, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle teamed up as well.

Jacob joined them.

"Traitor!" I screamed. He just smirked.

Seth came and stood next to us. He smirked at them. A blonde guy I've never seen came and stood next to Jacob. He seemed familiar. Leah stood next to Seth. They shifted into their wolf form.

Now I know why he looked familiar. He's the that attacked me. Seriously, they going to let his guy in?

"Okay," Sam began, "you all know the rules for Vampire on werewolf fighting. No killing, no biting off body parts, and no making the human bleed."

"I'm half-human." I said.

"Still, you can break bones."

"So can you." I snapped.

"Okay, whatever. Let the games begin!"

I ran at the blonde wolf, tackling him. I kicked him in the face and threw him at the tree. Then moved onto my next victim. I ran at Emmett, who was fighting with Alice. She moved really fast for someone her size, vampire or not.

I knocked his feet from under him, causing his to fall on his back. We each grabbed one of his legs and threw him out of the ring. Two down, four to go.

It when on for about two hours, each trying to knock the other team out of the ring. Finally, it was just me and Jacob. This was gonna be hard. He didn't want to hurt me cause I was his imprint and he loved me, I didn't want to hurt his because he was my mother's best friend, and I loved him.

But, right now, I wiped away those feelings, concentrating on the target. I ran at Jacob, kicking him right in the stomach and sending his back a few feet.

I punched him in the face and sent his back a few more feet. I was just about to kick him back and out of the ring when a strong wave of tiredness hit me. I had the sudden urge to curl up in my bed and fall asleep, covered by a thick duvet that was white and purple and pure soft silk.

"I hate you so much right now, Jasper." I muttered, fighting the sleepy feeling. I heard his chuckle but sounded so distant. I fought against it, getting some of my energy back.

I ran at Jacob, who was advancing on me. I gave one strong kick to the gut, sending him flying. But grabbed hold of my leg and pulled me with him.

We flew several feet above the ground, landing with a hard thump on the ground. Jacob took the fall, so I was laying across his chest.

I still had the tiredness in my system so it was seriously hard to stay awake. Jacob tried to get me up, but my body really didn't want to get up. I felt so comfortable snuggled up against Jacob.

He laughed softly and I suddenly, cold hands were lifting me. I was standing up but my knees kept giving way.

"Too much, Jasper." I whispered, sleepily.

I felt the cold hands being replaced by Jacob's. He lifted me up, cradling me to his chest.

"Guess you'll have to meet George some other time. And he sends his apologies for attacking you. He thought you were another vampire." He explained, softly.

I nodded and snuggled closer to Jacob. We walked over to the cars that Carlisle had come in. Jacob sat with me in the back, laying my head on his shoulder.

That last thing I remember is Jacob's lips on my forehead and falling asleep, dreaming of my mother and meeting her for the first time.

**Isabella's Pov**

Going home was...interesting. Mom grounded me for a week, which was ironic seeing as that;s how long I have detention.

Dad was just there, drinking soda and watching some football game. I walked up to my room, feeling hollow. I had no anger left. Hollowness always replaced it. Only one person could make that go away.

My sister, Adriana.

My parents tried to make her the perfect child. But she had a plan of her own. She rebelled. She would sneak out of the house and hang out around the beach then come back around six in the morning and sneak in through my window.

She was my role model. My best friend.

She always made me feel better when my said I was screw-up for getting a bad grade or for having bad report cards. When I turned twelve, I began to rebel with my sister. We each made our parents made beyond belief but we didn't care.

We had each other. We were sisters. We stood side by side, always protecting each other, always there for one another. Never showing fear, always staying strong. Never letting anyone bring us down. And if one of us fell, we'd always pick them up. We were bonded by that special sister bond no one could break.

Until it happened.

She died. And it was my fault. I killed her. And that is something that will never leave me. It will always haunt me, but my sister's words always brought me comfort.

Seconds before her death, she told me,

"It's not your fault. It was the power. Never forget that. Always fight the power, cause if you don't. it will always control you, never letting go, always haunting you. I love you sis. Never forget that."

I was only fifteen. My mother blamed me. My father said things happen, move on. But I will never move on. Cause deep down, I knew I had killed her.

I fell asleep that night, her teary-eyes, bloody face staring at me with a her beautiful smile staring at me as she left me to fend for myself.

* * *

**This chapter honestly made me cry. I'm drying my tears right know. I hoped you guys liked it. **

**P.S. The reason behind Bella's power will be explained later in the story. **

**P.S.S. Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	7. A painful Headache

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its wonderful characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Rosalie's Pov**

When Bella died, I remembered feeling regret, pain, sadness. My sister was gone. No one knew but I thought of Bella as my little sister. I didn't want her to turn into a vampire. She would've had everything I never got to have. To grow old and have a family.

But when she got pregnant with Renesmee, I vowed not to let anyone take her opportunity to have this child. I never strayed from her side, always helping her.

Truth was, I was helping her for selfish reasons. I had gotten it into my head that if she died, I could raise the baby as my own or be the closest mother figure she had if Bella did live. But, then she went into labor. The baby was dying. I didn't let the morphine spread. If I had waited, the baby would've died.

But as soon I as I cut her skin, her blood was to enticing. I ran out of the room, trying to control my hunger. When I went back in, Bella was dead.

Edward was staring at her shock. She wasn't supposed to die. I took the baby from Edward's arms and walked out, his sobs sounding through the house.

That was the last time anyone saw her alive. When we buried her, I thought of all the reasons this could have been my fault. I didn't let the morphine spread, I never let anyone come near her.

I thought of how I felt. I felt sad, I hated myself for being so selfish. I felt disgusted with myself. Had I not been so selfish I probably would've noticed that she wasn't getting healthier, or worse. I was too stubborn to believe she would die before having her baby.

Renesmee reminded all of us of Bella. She had the same blush, same eyes, same hair color except Renesmee inherited some of Edward's copper locks.

We knew she blamed herself. But no matter how many times we told her she didn't kill Bella, she didn't believe us. Bella told us she was ready to die. She was ready to die, in order to let her child come into the world. She had a bond with her unborn child, and no one was going to stop her from having the baby.

But now, by some miracle, Bella was alive. She looked exactly like she did a hundred years ago. Except this Isabella had red highlights and seemed more free. She didn't seem shy.

The only thing is that she doesn't remember us. She had another family, we just didn't understand how she was alive.

**Isabella's Pov**

The sound of rain hitting the window woke me up. I could see the heavy fall of rain. Today was going to be a good day. I always felt happy when it rained. It calmed any emotions I was feeling.

I stood up, walked over to my dresser, and pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a purple shirt with a silver design on the front, and my black sweater along with my blue converse.

I quickly combed my hair and let it fall down my back in soft waves. I applied some clear lip gloss and walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and grabbed my bag, walking down the stairs.

I ate a quick bowl of Caption Crunch and walked out the door, locking the door behind me. I hoped into my car and started the car, Lucky me, the engine backfired.

I muttered a few profanities and got out of my car. This was so going to bring me attention.

I walked into the garage and grabbed the keys, and hoped on the motorcycle.

I revved the engine and drove off, the cold wind slapping my face. I sped up, a laugh escaping my lips. I loved my motorcycle. Well, it was actually my sister's but she gave it to me on my fifteenth birthday.

I pulled up into the school parking lot, the loud noise attracting everyone's attention. I smirked and parked near the back, climbing up and putting my keys in my bag.

I was making my way over to the front doors, when a small person fell into step next to me.

She wasn't much smaller than me, maybe an inch or two smaller with spiky black hair, white skin and wore plaid ruffle skirt that fell just above the knee, black flats, a light pink Armani halter-top.

"Can I help you?" I finally asked, stopping in front of the door.

"I'm Alice Cullen." She said, turning to me. Woah. Her eyes were a shade of light golden, like that guy Jasper.

"You must be Isabella. I would've introduced myself yesterday but I was busy." She explained.

"You know Jasper." It wasn't a question.

Judith explained their odd history to me yesterday and there's no one in this school with the last name Cullen and Hale.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." She got a glassy-eyed look in her eye.

Okay, that is getting freaky. Is there some trend going on? Is getting glassy and dazed eyes the new thing now? Because if it is, I obviously did not get the memo.

"Good to know." I said.

"Do you want to hang out with us today in lunch?" She asked, unexpectedly.

Before I could answer, the bell rang. Saved by the bell. I told her some lame excuse about getting to class on time and walked away.

I walked to my homeroom, letting my mind wander off. Where had I recognized her from?

I ignored everything the teacher said, just thinking. I knew I saw her somewhere, I just couldn't place where. I had seen her yesterday, but I saw her somewhere else.

I felt like I knew her. Mostly people I didn't know who randomly came up to me ended up with a bruise on their face. But she was different. It felt like I was reuniting with a friend I hadn't seen in years the conversation was awkward.

Come to think of it, it was the same feeling I felt when Jasper called me Bella. It was uncomfortable, but familiar.

After second period, the day seemed to blur together as the time passed. Jasper tried to make some conversation but I was to far gone to even understand what words were coming out of his mouth. My brain felt like it was working overtime as I tried to make sense of the familiar feeling I was feeling being near Jasper.

I wasn't even aware I had dozed off leaning against my locker during lunch until I felt someone lightly tap my face. I opened my eyes with difficultly, staring into a pair of golden eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Alice asked, her voice sounding like it came from far away.

I finally opened my eyes, confused. I really need to get more sleep. I barely got any sleep last night. I nodded and rubbed my eyes, my sight clearing.

Alice stood in front of me, concern clouding her eyes. I stepped away from the locker, looking at her.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." I said, covering my mouth as I yawned.

"Okay." She said, not the least bit convinced.

"So, you want to sit with us?" Alice asked, staring at me.

"Sure." I mumbled.

Alice smiled, satisfied, and we began our descend to the cafeteria. I pushed away the headache that was pounding my head.

As we entered the cafeteria, I felt the pain intensify. No, not now. This can't be happening now. I was sure I'd have another week or two.

We grabbed our lunch and made our made to a round table near the exit, my headache ringing in my ear. I felt like I was going to pass out. I knew I was walking straight, but everything felt tilted. Like I was falling but in reality, I wasn't.

We finally got to the table, setting down our food and sitting down. I felt like I had a horrible migraine. Intense pain rolled through my head, and my stomach rolled with nausea.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my sibling Edward, Emmett, you already know Jasper, Rosalie and Renesmee." She explained.

I looked up, seeing two of everything. I looked at all of them, trying, unsuccessfully, to clear my head. Emmett had black curly hair, dark golden eyes, pale white skin, and was very bulky. But what made me confused was the goofy smile on his face and the look in his eyes. He was happy? Shocked? I couldn't tell.

Rosalie had perfect blonde hair that fell in deep waves down her back, a perfect face melted butter eyes and pale white skin. Even sitting down, I could tell she was beautiful enough to make me feel insecure about myself.

Edward was beautiful beyond belief. He had unusual copper hair, a lean body that had just enough build to make any girl drop their panties, and eyes that were a dark gold and held an intense fire. His skin was also pale white.

Renesmee was also beautiful. She was white skin, flushed red cheeks, dark brown eyes, and dark brown chocolate hair that was curly with some copper her highlights.

All of them, apart from Renesmee, had light purple half-moons under their eyes. Like they hadn't gotten a good night's sleep.

"Shit." I mumbled, clutching my head and resting my forehead on the cold table.

"You okay?" Came Jasper's concerned voice.

I nodded, my breath shallow. I felt like my head was going to explode.

"Are you sure? You were falling asleep in the hallway." Alice said, her musical voice heavily laced with concern.

"I'm fine." I said, hoping my voice didn't crack.

Tears stung my eyes as I swallowed the lump in my throat. I stood up, knocking the chair. I pulled up my hoodie, and hugged myself, walking out of the cafeteria.

I walked to the bathroom, tears spilling onto my cheeks. I checked all the stalls, making sure I was alone, and locked myself in one.

I slid down to the floor, sobs breaking through me. The only fueled my headache, The one thing that would make this pain go away is the one thing I feared.

"Isabella?" Came Alice's soft voice.

"Leave me alone." I said, my voice cracking.

"Isabella?" Asked Judith.

"I said I'm fine." I sobbed, hugging my knees.

I began rocking back and forth, tears falling down my face.

"Please unlock the door?" Alice asked.

I opened it, but stayed on the floor. Sat sat next to next, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. Judith can in after her, sitting in front of me and wiping away my tears.

"What's wrong?" Judith asked, kindly, her blue eyes concerned.

"I have a huge headache." I mumbled against my knees.

She reached in her pocket, fishing out two aspirin pills. She smiled softly and handed me the pills.

I thanked her and swallowed them, letting the pills work their magic on my headache. It would only numb the pain a little, but it was enough until I could get rid of the headache completely.

After my headache dulled a little, I stood up, wiping the remains of my tears and washing my face with cold water.

I spent the rest of my sixth period in the nurse's office, saying I got a margarine. Then, she wrote me a note, excusing me from gym. Which was a good thing too because we were playing basketball today. One hit to the head with a basketball and my head would've flared up in pain.

The sound of the bell ringing rose me from my little nap I had decided to take. I stood up, grabbed my bag, and made my way down the steps, taking my time as I walked to detention. At least I'd be able to get some sleep.

"Attention students, detention had been cancelled for today."

Fuck me sideways, I thought.

I groaned and walked to the parking lot, hoping on my motorcycle, revving the engine, and driving off, passing the Cullen's and Hale's car.

Now, onto the forest, where I could finally get rid of this headache.

I seriously hope those trees don't hate me afterwards.

* * *

**In the next chapter, the history behind the headache will be explained. Please preview and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**P.S. The wolves have a little run-in with Isabella next chapter.**


	8. The Forest and Two Over-sized Dogs

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its wonderful characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Isabella's Pov**

The wind helped lessen the pain that thrummed through my head as I drove to the forest. I speed to a hundred miles, smiling softly.

I drove through the trees, dodging branches and trees. The sun was well hidden but a little light peeked out through the clouds, hitting the grass and my face. I smiled brightly as the sun warmed my cool face.

I went down to seventy miles, sixty miles, till I reached twenty miles. I can to stop in a clearing, where trees were lined around. It was fairly large. Purple and white lilies were spread around, the sun reflecting off the droplets that hung from the flower petals.

It was simply beautiful.

I took off my hoodie, leaving me in my purple shirt that clung to me. I moved to the center, and began focusing on my pounding head, and on the trees.

I let my mind focus on one of the trees I saw. It was small, probably ten feet tall, with thick oak branches, lush-green leaves. I heard the unmistakable sound of a tree being ripped out of the earth, flinging itself at another, a loud crack ringing through the air.

Trees began to follow, ripping themselves out of the ground as my mind controlled it. It began to rip from the ground, three trees at a time, clashing together, branches tangling together in knots.

Boulders began to follow, crashing and turning into smaller fragments that continued to crash with each other until it turned to dust.

The dust fell around me, as more began to rip from the ground and continue to crash with trees. As the skies began to get darker, I felt my headache began to subside.

After an hour, my headache was gone, along with most of the trees and rocks in the field. I walked back to my motorcycle, grabbed my hoodie, and hopped on, revving the engine.

As I drove away, I let my mind wander.

This has always been happening to me. The first time, though, was when I was five, and I was playing the back yard with my sister when I got a really back headache. I remember collapsing, tears rolling down my face as the pain grew and grew, never stopping.

Just as I was about to pass out, rocks began moving up, circling around me. The more the rocks went up, the more my headache began to subside. I remember the shocked look on my sister's face. She vowed that day to never let anyone find out for fear that they would take me away to experiment on me.

Our parents would have sent me away with a smile on their face if they found out I had this ability. I was all my sister had left. The only one who actually knew her and loved her.

So, over the next ten years, we covered up my headaches by saying I was prone to getting migraines. Every I would feel the anger and the pain bubble up, we'd drive to the forest, and I'd take my anger out on the trees. Over the years I learned how to control it but it was never easy. It took a lot out of me.

I drove through the streets of Forks, when a sudden idea entered my head. I was going to La Push.

It was nice little reservation. It was cute. And calming. It had a large beach, and a school for the kids who lived there.

I found my way around the familiar roads I saw when I moved here Saturday, and pulled up on the beach, the large waves crashing against the rocks as the air ruffled my hair.

I parked the motorcycle near some boulders that hid it from view and shook off my hoodie. I stuffed it in the little pocket underneath the seat and walked over to the water, stepping lightly onto the moist sand.

I laughed lightly as the water tickled my toes. My small giggles soon turned into loud guffaws as memories of my sister and I dancing on the beach came back to me.

I laughed as I remembered all the weird faces we'd make just to see who would laugh hard enough to fall in the water.

I felt my laughter slowly die down as the sound of distant voices came my way. I heard the unmistakable sound of Alice's small tinkering voice.

I began to walk away, heading over to my bike when I spotted to very large, over-sized dogs in front of me, of was a color of dark brown and the other was covered in blonde, almost white fur with a menacing look in its dark eyes.

"Fuck me." I whispered, stumbling back a few steps.

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. It growled at me, a threatening look in its eyes. Fear pumped through me. I could feel my heart beat in my ears.

It growled again, as if it was expecting me to understand what the hell it was trying to say. Well, growl. I went back a few more steps.

They walked forward, growling louder and angrier.

The white-furred one lunged for my throat but I had enough common sense left in me to dive to the side. I heard the sound of distant screams but my ears could only hear the sound of my heart the was pounding painfully fast in my chest.

"Bella!" Someone screamed.

I turned around, completely confused and aggravated.

"Roman, Leo, down!" He screamed.

The two dogs backed down, glowering at me. What did I do?

"Okay, I honestly have no idea what the hell is going on. But, for the last time, my name ain't Bella. It's Isabella. Seriously, first these people, now you. I don't know you, I don't want to know you, so stop calling me Bella!"

I didn't mean to scream at them, but that was the fear talking.

I walked away, and hopped on my motorcycle, revving the engine. I had just started to move, almost hitting the streets when the _thing _came running, and stood in front of me, charging right at me.

It happened in slow motion.

The dog charged, slamming itself right into the engine. The motorcycle flipped, and I was sent flying, down a full circle in the air.

I was close to cracking skull open when I felt ice-cold hands envelop me. It didn't feel uncomfortable. It felt oddly reassuring.

A wave of pain hit my ribs. I must have cracked some when that dog decided it was my day to die. Well, I've got news for that pup, I ain't dead.

I opened my eyes, a blurred figure hovering over me, their frantic voice lost to my ears as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I guess my sister was right. I was a magnet for danger.

**Edward's Pov**

The wolf had already made its decision by the time I read its thoughts. I stood there, in shock, as it ran at her motorcycle, crushing the engine with its head.

She flew back in the air, doing a full circle. Before she could crack her body in half, I was there, encasing her in my arms, her scent a smack to the face.

It had been so long since I'd smelled her beautiful scent. Lavender. Her scent was much stronger, enhanced by her fear.

"Bella? Bella, love, open your eyes." I said, my emotions stirring up inside me. Panic, fear, relief, love. Everything I had felt when I first met Bella a hundred years ago.

She opened her eyes, her dark-chocolate orbs staring at me. She began to close her eyes, but the strong beating of her heart told her she was going to be fine.

I just hoped she didn't freak out when she finds out she somehow lived after almost falling twenty feet from the sky.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like Isabella's power? Anyone pissed at the wolves who tried to kill her?**

**P.S. Review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. :D**


	9. Attempted Rape And A Burn

**Disclaimer: I'd love to tell you I own twilight, and their awesome characters but that would be a huge lie. Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and it's wonderful, most loved, characters.**

* * *

**Isabella's Pov**

"Isabella. If you don't get up you'll be late for school!" Mom screamed.

I sighed, and stood up, wincing at my slightly sore ribs. Last week I had an odd accident. I was down at La Push, just looking out into water, when I heard growling behind me. I saw a wolf behind me, well two actually, and naturally, like any normal person, I freaked.

I'm still hazy on the details but I do remember running around like a moron, trying to get away from those over-sized dogs. I remember hopping on my motorcycle, that dog crashing into me, flying in the air like a bird, then landing on something cold.

I'm not really sure how I survived but I when I came to in the hospital, , the Cullen's and Hale's dad, told me I was very lucky to have survived.

And, with no surprise there, he was also as handsome as his sons. Though what struck me as odd was the fact that he looked like he was in his early twenties. No way he began raising kids when was at least seventeen or eighteen. And, his eyes were also the same strange color of butterscotch.

The sound of my mom screaming brought me from my thoughts.

"I'm going, get that stick out of your ass." I muttered, pulling on my black denim jeans, an ocean blue blouse that clung to my skin and had enough cleavage to leave to the imagination. I pulled on some ankle boots and combed my hair, putting it into a french braid.

It fell down my back, landing just above my waist. I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room, stomping down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, ignoring my mom's said attempt at making conversation.

"Honey, did you sleep well?" She asked, turning over some eggs.

I ignored her and headed over to the cupboard, and taking out two aspirins and drinking them with a cold glass of water. I put the cup back in the sink and headed toward the door.

"Late for school." I muttered, grabbing my keys.

I walked out, the cold air clearing my bad mood. I sighed, and smiled a small smile. I hoped into my Mustang, happy to finally be able to drive it. I got it back yesterday after they fixed the engine. I was tired of driving my dad's old truck.

That thing could barely get over forty miles and I liked to drive above seventy miles. I turned on my radio, Lucky Strike by Maroon 5 blasting from the speaking.

I put rolled down my windows halfway and backed out of the driveway, nodding my head to the song. I revved the engine, and drove, the wind sounding like whistles in my ears.

I laughed loudly as I drove down the streets, earning looks from certain pedestrians. I only smirked and continued my drive to the school, pulling up into the parking lot.

The loud music attracted a lot of attention. That's when I realized something was missing. I was supposed to drive to Judith to school since her car died.

I swore out loud.

"Son of a bitch!"

That earned me a few looks from the teachers. I only sneered and put on my shades, pulling out of the parking space and zooming out the parking lot.

I never strayed from ninety miles, the music blasting through the windows. Everything seemed like a blur as I drove like a maniac down the streets of Forks.

I pulled up in front of her house, cutting the engine. It was a two-story house with a small porch and a balcony with a garage.

Judith came running out of the house, her bag in her hand, a bagel in her mouth and putting on a sweater. I opened the door from her as she flew in, setting down her bag and closing the door.

"What happened, Julie?" I asked, laughing.

"I overslept, my mom forgot to wake me up, and I fell asleep in the shower." She said, throwing her black hair in a bun and munching on her bagel.

"Okay. Well, seeing as I got to school and forgot to pick you up, I had to get here in a hurry, your probably going to have to stop eating that bagel." I explained.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"Trust me." I said.

"Oh, and hold on to something." I smirked, putting on my shades.

She put on her seat belt but didn't hold on.

I turned on the engine, and back up, then, without warning, sped down the street, reaching ninety miles. She screamed loudly, holding on to the seat.

"If I die, I am so never speaking to you!" She screamed.

"Don't worry. I've never crashed. Well, maybe once. Or twice." I said, shrugging.

"What!?" She screamed, her eyes wide.

"I'm kidding." I laughed.

"Just think about that guy you like, um, what's-his-face? Wade." I suggested.

"Yeah. Wade. Just think about Wade. Car!" She screamed, pointing in front of us.

I looked up from the stereo. A white scion coming straight toward us. Wait, I wasn't in the right lane! I jerked the wheel to the side, and stomped on the breaks, the cars spinning wildly and stopping mere inches from a pole.

I got turned off the engine, my breathing labored. We stared at each other, eyes wide. We unbuckled our seat belts and got out, looking at the white car that was stopped.

The door opened, revealing a guy, who looked like he was in his mid-twenties. The other three doors open, revealing one girl and another girl, all who were in their twenties.

The guys were well-built, with eyes that were darkened with anger. The two guys began to walk toward us, cracking their knuckles.

We got back in the car, rolling up the windows. In my haste to get the engine to start, I forgot to lock the doors.

My door was yanked open, revealing one angry-looking guy. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, pulling me out of the car.

He closed the door and pushed me against it, leaning his body flush against mine. He grabbed my chin roughly, tilting it toward his car.

"You see that? You could have killed us. My girls could be dead because of you. The other guy went around and slammed open Judith's door, pulling her out, and dragging her around.

He slammed her against the car, pressing onto her, his hand on her hips.

"Leave her alone." I snapped.

"We've got a feisty one, John." The one holding me, smirked.

I spit in his eye. He slapped me. I glared at him, wishing that my stare could set him ablaze. I heard a small whimper next to me.

I looked, anger boiling through me at what I saw. The guy had his hands under Judith's shirt, doing who-know's-what.

No one, and I mean no one, hurts my friend.

"You like molesting young girls?" I asked, seething.

"Not particularly, but when I'm done, your little friend will be begging for me to kill her." He chuckled darkly, his eyes roaming her body.

"Leave her alone!" I screamed. I kicked him in the gut, his hands coming out from her shirt and grabbing him knee.

"Bitch!" He screamed.

Just then, a Volvo came roaring up the street, stopping mere inches from the guy. The guy, John, stared at Judith with lust and anger.

He ran at her, and grabbed her, throwing her over the hood of the Volvo. She stood up, just as the back door opened.

She took her chance and got in, slamming the door.

I kicked the guy in front of me, sending him to his knees as he grabbed his balls, howling in pain. I grabbed his face and kneed him. He landed on the floor with a thud, but didn't get up.

I ran at the other one, and kicked him right in the head. He spun twice and landed on the floor, out like a light.

"Do not fuck with my friends." I said in disgust, staring at their limp bodies.

I felt the adrenaline leave my body, leaving me in shock. We were almost raped. Well, Judith was. I fell to my knees, my legs no longer able to hold my sudden weight.

The passenger door of the Volvo opened and out stepped Alice, concern clouding her eyes. She helped me up, helping me to the Volvo and opening the door. I slid in, tiredness towering over me.

I watched with blurry eyes as she picked up the two guys and put them in the back of my car and she hopped in the front seat.

I looked over at Judith, who was sitting next to me, one of the Cullens', Emmett, sitting next to her.

"Julie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She asked, her eyes wide with fear as a few tears slipped down her face.

"You okay?"

She shook her head, pulling up her knees and resting her head on them.

It seems trouble can't stop following me.

**Edward's Pov**

I'd never felt so angry as I saw those, _things, _holding Isabella and Judith against their car. The one holding Judith was having fun thinking of grotesque ways of raping her.

The one holding Isabella was having fun bothering her thought he didn't seem to have any intentions of hurting her. Yet.

When we pulled up, the one holding Judith seemed to have a mental breakdown.

_If I can't have her, I'll kill her! _He thought madly.

He threw her over the hood of my car, her arm breaking ringing in my ears. Emmett opened the door, and Judith scrambled in, having no trouble slamming the door behind her.

The scene of what first happened running through her head. Almost crashing, that repulsive human yanked Isabella out the car, Judith being yanked out after her.

Then when the human fondled her, Isabella kicking him, him running at her. It continued running through her mind as the shock settled in.

"Do not fuck with my friends." Isabella's disgusted voice brought me from my thoughts. Well, Judith's thoughts.

I saw her fall to her knees, the fight having worn her down. Alice got out, and walked over to Isabella, helping her up and taking her to the back, settling her next to Judith.

Alice nodded at me and picked up the two disgusting humans, putting them in the back seat of Isabella's car, settling herself in front and driving off.

I put my set belt on, though I didn't need it. After the two girls fell asleep Emmett came up to the front. I drove down the streets, heading over to Forks Memorial Hospital.

I parked, and got out, walking to the back. I opened Isabella's door and picked her up, cradling her to my chest. Emmett did the same for Judith.

Halfway to the entrance Isabella came to so I set her on her feet. We walked into the hospital, going over to the desk.

"Hello, hoe can I help you?" The lady said, her voice low.

"Yes, this girl needs medical attention. She was almost raped." I said.

Carlisle walked in then, his face curious,

"Edward, what are you doing here?" He asked.

_Son, is everything alright?_

"Well, first we need to give Judith medical attention." I said, looking at the beaten up brunette.

Carlisle nodded and called for a gurney, where they set her down and taken away to the examination room. I walked into his office, followed by Emmett. Isabella was whisked off to check for any injuries.

"Son, what happened?" He asked, getting down to business.

After we explained everything, he called the police department. I listened in, hoping find out that those retched humans were locked up.

"Hello, this is Forks Police Department, how may we help you?" The person asked.

"Yes, I need to talk with Detective Wallows." Carlisle said.

"I'll get him right now."

"Detective Wallows speaking." He said in a gruff voice.

"Yes, this is from Forks Memorial Hospital, two patients were brought on after an attack from an attempted rape." He said.

"Are their names Judith Melanie Ray and Isabella Marie Glass?" He asked, skeptical.

"Yes." Carlisle answered.

"Very well, we'll send in two detectives to question the two girls." And he hung up.

I nodded at Carlisle and walked back to the waiting room. I asked the lady, Nurse Marion what room Isabella was in but she told me only family could visit. I nodded, and went back to Carlisle's office.

"Go home son. I'll let you know how she is when I get home." He said.

I nodded and walked back to my car, Emmett in tow. I started the car and began my descend to the house.

**Isabella's Pov**

When I woke up again, I heard the sound of a heart monitor. I opened my eyes, bright light penetrating my eyes.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, blinking a few times before fully opening them. I looked around, the room completely empty.

"Yes, she is in here." Came a voice from outside.

The door opened, and two cops walked in. This was going to be fun.

After two hours of questioning, the cops left, having enough information to lock up those douche bags without having to go to court.

I sighed, and got out of my bed, finally being cleared. Judith still had to stay since she was hurt. I got up and walked over to the end of the bed, pulling on my shirt, jeans and boots.

I walked out of the room, walking down the hall. I walked out to the waiting room where I caught sight of my parents making out!

I walked over to them and whispered,

"People I live with, please stop making out."

They pulled apart and stared at me, smiling. I shook my head and walked out, heading over to the car and climbing into the backseat.

My parents walked out a few minutes later and got into the car. Before we could leave there was a tapping on my window.

I rolled it down, staring at Alice.

"Here are you car keys." She said, handing them to me.

I squealed, something I rarely did, and got of the car, pulling her into a hug.

"Yes!" I screamed.

She laughed a shook her head.

"And now, I need a favor." She asked.

"What?" I asked, cautiously.

"I need a ride home. I'd ask my dad but he doesn't got off his shift till ten. And I need my beauty sleep." She smiled when she said that, like there was some inside meaning to the words.

"Sure." I said, kissing my car keys. I seriously missed my car.

I walked to my car and opened the door, hopping in and closing the door behind me. After Alice gave me the coordinates to her house, I pulled out of the parking lot, and drove the way to her house, the radio on, blasting Skillet, my favorite band. Well, one of my favorite bands.

The windows were rolled down all the way, the cool air whipping my hair around my face. I drove above sixty miles, the smooth ride beginning to calm me.

I pulled up in her parking lot, the gravel crunching under the tires.

Wow. Her house was beautiful. It was three stories high, with the majority of the walls being glass. I could see the living room where white couches were spread out, cream walls, dark wood floors, a flat screen TV, she was really living the life.

"Wanna come in? My mom wants to meet you." She said.

"Why would she want to meet me?" I asked, confused.

"Well, she wants to meet the girl who befriended her child of course." She laughed.

I contemplated it but in the end, said yes. That, and I really wanted to check out the rest of the house. I turned off the engine and put my keys in my pocket, taking off my sweater.

The cold air making goosebumps coat my skin. I followed Alice up the steps and walked into the house. Alice locked the door and walked into the kitchen.

Alice grabbed my hand when she noticed I was just standing there like an idiot.

"Esme?" She called out.

"Yes Alice?"

Esme walked in, drying her hands in a small towel. She was beautiful. She had carmel hair that fell down her back, light butterscotch eyes, a heart-shaped face and a kind personality around her. She seemed like actual mother material instead of my mother.

"Esme, this is my friend, Isabella." She said, introducing me.

"Hello, Isabella. It's nice to meet you." She said kindly, pulling me into a hug. Wow, she even had a motherly hug. Seriously, my mom hardly hugged me.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." I said, softly.

"Oh, please dear, no need to be so formal. Call me Esme." She smiled.

"Esme." I said, trying the name.

She nodded, smiling happily.

Esme excused herself to go get something, leaving Alice and me and alone.

"Hey, wanna go hang out in my room?" She asked.

"I could do your hair, and make-up-" I cut her off my saying,

"You can do my hair and make-up but only if I can use your Xbox." I said, smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"Deal." She squealed, pulling me toward the living room.

She told me where the games were and ran up to go get her supplies as she calls it. I smiled widely to myself and put in the game Guitar Hero, laughing as anticipation soared though me.

I sat on the couch and made myself a new file under the name of _SexyBiotch. _I began playing, doing my best not to miss any cords. Luckily, I didn't.

Alice came downstairs a few minutes later, connecting her curling iron and taking out a bunch of different make-up things.

I sighed, letting her start on my hair first. Before she could begin, the door was slammed open, followed by loud, and I mean _loud, _laughter.

Five guys came in, a two very soaked girls. It was Renesmee ans someone else. They stopped when they saw me playing the Xbox and Alice working on my hair.

"Bella?" Someone asked, shocked.

I shook my head.

"I'm not even going to bother to correct you." I muttered.

I continued playing, ignoring everything around me. I heard loud footsteps, Alice scream, and the curling iron drop. On my back.

I jumped up, the remote controller landing somewhere. I pressed my hands to my lower back. I could feel the burn, the blister already forming.

_Don't lose your cool, don't lose your-_

"Son of a motherfucking bitch!"

_So much for not losing my cool._

"I am so sorry!" Alice apologized.

"Don't worry. Happens all the time." I said though a tight smile and gritted teeth.

"Where is the bathroom?" I asked, my hands still pressed to my back.

She pointed to down the hallway. I nodded and made my way down the hall, pain and anger washing over me. I walked into the large bathroom, and closed the door, locking it.

I lifted my shirt hesitantly, almost screaming at what a saw. It was about three or four inches long, with little blisters, and the scab already forming. There were little splotches of blood in it.

In all, it was disgusting. I bit my lip, holding back my scream. I grabbed a towel and dabbed it with cold water, slowly placing it on the burn. It soothed it a little, the pain ceasing a little.

I calmed myself enough to not think about strangling whoever shoved Alice who dropped the curling iron on me. I breathed in deep breaths and pulled down my shirt, unlocking the door.

I walked open, my hands in my pockets but balled into fists. I walked out into the living room, where Alice immediately jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

She came back talking to . He shook his head, and walked over. I knew that look. I sighed and turned around, lifting my shirt.

"Well, it's not infected, but it could get infected. Follow me." He said, walking down the hall and up the stairs. I followed behind, memorized by the house's beauty.

We walked into a room that was set up as a hospital but it felt more homey. I sat down on the bed while he dabbed some alcohol on the burn. He patched it up with a few band aids, and told me to change the band-aid tomorrow then to stop putting it on, and let nature take its course.

After I went back downstairs, I said by to everyone and promised Alice she could finish my hair this weekend then left and got into my car, and drove home.

Today, was a very odd, tiring, confusing day.

* * *

**I hoped you loved this chapter. It was my longest one yet. 3,586 words! I know I haven't updated in a few days but it's because of homework and I had writer's block. But don't worry, I will begin updating more frequently starting tomorrow, depending on how the homework is.**

**P.S. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. ;D**

**Nikirocks29**


	10. A Dream And A Wanting Death

**Disclaimer: I'd love to tell you I own twilight, and their awesome characters but that would be a huge lie. Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and it's wonderful, most loved, characters.**

**P.S. This chapter will be sad, so just in case, have a tissue with you.**

* * *

**Isabella's Pov**

*Dream*

_Adriana, who was staring at the stars, looked over at me. She walked over to me, her eyes clouded with concern._

_"It's happening again, isn't it?" She asked._

_I nodded, gulping down my tears as another wave of tears rolled through me. Nothing was stopping it. She helped me up from the ground, leading me towards the back yard._

_A storm began to roll in, violent wind ripping at our clothes and hair. She helped me over to the middle of our small field/backyard, stepping back a few feet._

_I concentrated on my pain, hearing the rain become louder and louder as it mixed with the pain of my head. The rain became hard droplets that stung when they made contact with my skin, the wind picked up speed, thrashing my hair around my face._

_I opened my eyes, the large trees falling over each other a rocks clashed with one another. My headache was slowly easing up but not fast enough._

_I willed it to be stronger, turning it into a full-blown hurricane._

_"Izza!" It was so distant I could barely hear it. I couldn't concentrate on the voice, I had to stop this headache. I let it grow stronger, till I heard a very large snap._

_I turned around, in time to watch the tree land on my sister._

_"Adriana!" I screamed, fear gripping me._

_I will it to stop, the violent storm letting up into a not so strong storm, the wind turning mild, an occasional clap of thunder sounding the hollow air. _

_I dropped to my knees, moving all the leaves till I saw her arm. I pushed away the dirt and leaves and broken branches, pulling her out from under the tree._

_"Adriana!" I screamed, shaking her._

_ She moaned in pain, her eyelids fluttering. I lifted her in my lap and she let out a scream of pain. I felt my tears slip down._

_I hurt her._

_"I didn't mean to!" I said, holding her._

_"It wasn't..your..fault." She got out, her breathing irregular. _

_"Please, don't leave me." I sobbed._

_"You need to know something." She whispered, pain heavy in her words._

_"What?" I asked softly, my voice breaking._

_"I will die. I am certain of it, but you cannot dwell on the past." She murmured._

_"No! Don't talk like that! You will live! Please, you can't die on me now! You're the only one who understands. The only person who loves me. You can't leave me with them!" I shouted, tears falling as I finished._

_"But it will happen." She said, calmly. How could she be so calm? I didn't want her to die, what couldn't she understand that?_

_"No." I said weakly, tears overflowing._

_She sighed deeply, her brown eyes filled with nothing. Tears made her eyes glassy but the only other emotion I could detect was forgiveness._

_She looked me in the eyes, her eyes shining as she whispered softly,_

_"It's not your fault. It was the power. Never forget that. Always fight the power, cause if you don't. it will always control you, never letting go, always haunting you. I love you sis. Never forget that."_

_She placed her hand over my heart, and smiled a tears sliding down her cheek, then closed her eyes, her face becoming peaceful. _

_She was gone. _

_I killed her._

_ *_End Dream*

I woke up, shock running cold like ice through me, a violent shiver running down my spine. I felt my heart racing, my breathing labored.

Last time I dreamt about that was on her birthday, nine months ago. I felt hot tears slid down my face. I grabbed my phone off the small table next to my bed, running my thumb over the screen background. It was me and Adriana on my fifteenth birthday, where we had thrown cake at each other than snapped a picture so we could remember.

I walked into the bathroom, feeling all the emotions I had felt that day. Sadness, remorse, horror, terror, anger, hollowness.

I remembered the words my mom whispered in my ear the day of the funeral when it looked like she had gone to hug me in comfort.

_"You killed her, Isabella. I knew you never truly loved her. A mother knows her child, and you, my dear, are a killer. I hope you will be reminded of this sin you've caused. No one will love you for killing her. They'll see you for what you truly are. A cold-hearted killer who should be have been the one to die."_

When I got home that day, I did the one thing I thought I'd never do.

I tried to kill myself.

I had grabbed the razor, turned it on, and placed it to my wrist, cutting deeply into the veins. I remembered the pain that flew through my arm, and then I collapsed.

Mom told me she wished I died. She said I should be dead, not Adriana.

After about a few, she let up on the hateful comments always stiffened when I asked her for something or I came into the room.

She was kind to me around my dad, but I knew it was all an act. After another year, she seemed to finally leave that all behind her, until she told me that when I turned eighteen, she'd be kicking me out of the house.

And, as I stared into the eyes of a killer, I felt my disgust for myself finally show itself after two years. I hated myself. I killed my sister because I wanted to rid myself of the pain I felt. I was to self-absorbed to heard the panic in my sister's voice when she screamed my name.

Mom was right, all along.

I should have died.

"Your wrong. You have every right to be alive."

* * *

**Oh, cliff hanger. **

**What did you think of the chapter? I wanted to give you all an insight into how Isabella feels, the emotions that run through her when she thinks of her sister.**

**P.S. Review and let me your thoughts on his chapter. ;D**

**P.S.S. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	11. Story Of My Life

**Disclaimer: I'd love to tell you I own twilight, and their awesome characters but that would be a huge lie. Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and it's wonderful, most loved, characters.**

* * *

**Isabella's Pov**

I looked up in shock, staring into the eyes of none other, that Edward Cullen. He was leaning against the door, a shocked and sad expression on his breathtaking features.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, spinning toward him.

"You don't deserve to die." He said again, dodging my question.

"What are you doing here? Answer or I will scream." I threatened, my body shaking in anger and fear.

He walked closer, leaving against the wall, his jeans hanging low on his hips. His body language was tense, as was his face.

"You can't kill yourself." He said.

"Why not? Why don't I deserve to die?" I asked, staring up at him.

"Because life is a wonderful thing. It's selfish to end yourself." He answered.

"I am selfish." I whispered, my voice breaking.

"No you're not." He said, defiantly.

I stared at him and ducked my head, turning back toward the mirror, and opening the drawer. I grabbed the razor, tossing it from hand to hand.

"It's not the first time, you know." I whispered, staring at the razor intensely.

"What do you mean?" He asked, slightly confused and agitated.

_I've cut before. _I thought to myself.

I suddenly felt a presence in my head.

"When?" He asked, angrily.

"What?" I asked, confused, trying to push back the presence that invaded my head.

"When did you first cut?" He asked, impatiently.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed.

I pushed him out, forcing up my walls. He stared at me with shock and disbelief.

In a haste decision, I grabbed the razor, and put it to my skin but before it could make contact, it was flying out of my hand, and I was face down on my bed, Edward on to of me, my hands locked together behind me.

I cried into the sheets, horrible sobs escaping me.

Edward gently moved me onto my back, his face now void of anger or confusion. It was gentle, his cold hand running from my temple to my cheek.

He wiped the tears away, his eyes smoldering me.

"Why do you try?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Because there more to it then you know." He whispered.

I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling the weight of his body off mine. When I opened my eyes, he was gone, leaving me confused now more than ever.

* * *

When I woke up again, I felt reckless. I wanted to do something dangerous. I needed to let out all my anger on something, and maybe, on someone.

I got up from my bed, fueled by my energy. I pulled out the treasure chest from my closet, and opened it, staring down at its contents.

I smirked dangerously, and grabbed the clothes.

I pulled on a black corset shirt with red lacy designs. I threw on my black leather jacket and pulled on my dark blue not-so-innocent jean shorts. It landed just over my mid-thigh. I pulled on my knee-length black boots, and went over to my vanity table.

I grabbed some black eyeliner and put some on, making my eyes look wispy and mysterious. I dabbed red lipstick on my lips and applied some grey eye-shadow.

I walked over to my curling iron, plugged it in, and curled my hair is a fast haste, then put some hairspray and shook my hair around.

Curls and deep waves fell down my back, bringing out my red highlights. I smirked into the mirror and grabbed my black duffel bag, stuffing it with six cans of spray paint.

I threw the duffel bag and my backpack over my shoulder and walked to my window, lifting it. Mom would not want to see me in this. She may not exactly love me but hey, I am her kid, and she will freak out if she sees me in "slutty clothes" as she calls it.

I slid out through the window, and dropped my bags to the pavement on the ground, and sat on the edge and jumped down, landing, thankfully, on my feet.

I ran over to my Mustang and threw the bags in the passenger seat, turning on the engine and peeling out of the driveway.

I drove down the familiar roads, heading over to Alice's house. I sped down the streets, blasting at a hundred miles an hour.

I laughed and cranked up the radio, Thrift by Macklemore coming on. I nodded along to the song and slipped on my shades.

I parked in the driveway, announcing my arrival by beeping the horn. Loudly. I heard the sound of shouts coming from the house and saw the door opening, people pouring out.

It was the Cullen's and Hales, and some other people. There were four, all tan, with shock or disbelief ridden on their faces.

I lowered the music and rolled down the window.

"Hey, Renesmee! Wanna do something dangerous? If you do, only thing is, your hanging with me and Judith today! No family. Just a friend and a girl who is seriously pumped with energy." I finished, smirking.

She looked at her family, and said,

"What the hell?"

She said, running over.

I put the bags in the backseat and turned the music up, nodding to the song.

"Renesmee!" screamed over the music.

"Get bent!" I screamed.

Well, I screamed it, Renesmee seemed uncomfortable.

I rolled out of the driveway and drove to Judith's house, both of us singing along to the song. I pulled up on Judith's street, parking in her driveway and cutting the music.

She came running out, were ripped jeans, a loose purple shirt and her make-up like mine though she had blue on her shadow.

She climbed into the backseat and Renesmee got back in.

"You didn't call her to dress up?" She asked, staring at Renesmee's light blue sweater, white shirt, and skinny jeans.

"Didn't have her number." I said.

I got out of the car and opened the trunk, throwing Renesmee a set of my clothes.

"Were about the same size. Go put these on." I said.

She looked at the clothes, shrugged and ran into Judith's house.

She emerged five minutes later, where black ripped skinny jeans, a skin-tight red corset shirt that showed enough cleavage, like mine, to leave to the imagination.

She came to the car and got in.

"So, how to you feel?" I said, practically jumping up and down in anticipation.

"I feel...sexy!" She screamed.

"And now that we have exchanged clothes, we need to do the official best friend thing." Judith said, smiling.

"And what's that?" I asked, intrigued.

"Nicknames!" She said, laughing.

"Hmm, let's see. I already had Julie for you, but for Renesmee. What's you middle name?" I asked.

"Carlie." She said.

"What does you family call you?" I asked.

"Nessie." She said. Like after the Loch Ness Monster? What the hell?

I got it!

"Carliness."

"What?" She asked, baffled.

"I mixed you middle name and Nessie together. Now, I have Carliness." I said, smiling triumphantly.

"Okay, that's fair. For you have, let's see. Izza!" She said.

The name brought a pang to my heart. I felt my eyes well up in tears but pushed them back.

"How about Izzy?" I optioned.

"I like it." She said, though her eyes were clouded in concern.

"Okay, for Judith, is Judy." She said, smiling brightly.

"Okay," Julie started. "Isabella is gonna be Babe, and Renesmee is gonna be baby, since she's the youngest."

We laughed and nodded to her choices.

"Okay and were off to school!" I screamed, starting the engine.

I pulled out and drove, speeding down the road at eighty miles an hour. I had the music cranked up, some song playing with techno music.

I pulled up into the school parking lot, beeping the horn to get the people out-of-the-way. I saw a space next to the Cullen's and in a haste decision, parked next to them.

I cut the engine and rolled up the windows, grabbing the my backpack and hoisting it onto my shoulder. I opened the door and stepped out.

As soon as the I came into view, every guy in the parking lot, apart from the Cullen's, started whistling at me and say things like, "What a fire piece of ass" or "Come here, I could show you a got time".

I rolled my eyes at them and linked my arms with Judith and Renesmee and walked into the school, each going our separate ways as we went class.

* * *

When we got to lunch, I ditched getting food and ran to the Cullen's table. I could stop myself so I ended up jumping on the table, on my knees, staring right at Renesmee.

"You need to come with me." I said, bouncing up and down.

"I can't right now."She said, looking at her family.

"Listen, I talked her into the clothes. So, if you have any bullshit with her about the clothes and shit, you're gonna have to take it up with me. Now, Carliness, come!" I said.

I crawled off the table and grabbed her hand and Julie's, running out of the cafeteria. I sprinted to my car, excitement rolling through me.

I grabbed the duffel bag and grabbed the spray cans, giving both of them two spray cans.

"Um, we not into graffiti." Julie said.

"Who said anything about graffiti?" I asked.

Forty minutes later, we got off the ground, shaking the snow off our body. I looked down at the ground. The words, ''Spartans Suck, Get Bent!" were sprayed on the cold snow which had slowly turned to ice.

"See, it's not graffiti. It's on the floor." I said, happily.

"You are just too insane for your own good." Julie laughed.

I bent down to the ground, but was stopped my Judith's frantic voice.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"If you're gonna draw on school walls or on school property, i.e. the pavement, you can't be afraid to expose yourself otherwise, your flaw is afraid of being caught. You can't show your fear, no matter how dangerous the consequences." I said.

They nodded together silently.

I spray painted our names and stepped back, smiling. I put all the cans back in the duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder, walking back to the parking lot just as the bell rang announcing the end of lunch and the beginning of sixth period.

We sat down in our seats, me next to Edward and Judith in front of us. Edward turned to the front, after he finished his whole odd stare-at-Isabella-in-a-creepy-way thing.

Something seemed different though. I didn't feel creeped out today. Last night seemed to be an on switch or something. I don't know if he was really there in my room or not, but now, as I stared at him, I continued to see his beautiful face as he had me against the bed to stop me from hurting myself.

Thinking of him and he was a against me sent shivers of pleasure down my back. I don't know what the hell was going on, but I suddenly had a very strong feeling to throw myself at him and make out like there was no tomorrow.

I was in lust.

In lust, for a guy who appeared in my room, scared the hell out of me, told me I shouldn't die, then pressed me against a bed to stop me from killing myself.

Great, story of my life.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Don't worry, I will update again tomorrow, after school, hopefully I don't get too much homework.**

**P.S. Did you like the this chapter? Did it make you laugh, cry? Review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter! :D**


	12. Sleepover Secret Part 1

**Disclaimer: I'd love to tell you I own twilight, and their awesome characters but that would be a huge lie. Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and it's wonderful, most loved, characters.**

** Sorry I did not update yesterday, my laptop was having trouble and wouldn't turn on. So, here is a new chapter, hope you love it.**

**Nikirocks29**

* * *

**Renesmee's Pov**

When the bell rang, I ran out of the class, happy for the day to have finally come to an end, announcing the weekend.

After the events on Tuesday, me Julie and Izzy started hanging out more. I felt happy to be spending time with Izzy. She looked so much like my mother, it always took a lot of willpower to call her mom.

I ran to her car, and hopped in the passenger seat. Julie couldn't could she was going out-of-town to visit her grandmother.

"So, off to your house?" Izzy asked.

"Yep." I asked, texting dad that Izzy was coming over.

She nodded and started the engine, blasting down the road like a tornado. She squealed when the ran started to hit the inside of the car, feeling like a mist.

We parked in the driveway twenty minutes later and got out, running up the steps. We ran into the house, stopping when we saw the wolves sitting there, Seth, Jacob, George and Leah.

Well, Izzy stopped I squealed and starting clapping my hands. Jacob stood up, knowing what I was gonna do. I ran at him, at human speed, and jumped on his, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He placed a kiss on my cheek, making me blush. I pecked on the cheek, making him smile brighter.

"Hey, Carliness, you gonna kiss your boyfriend or are we gonna have a girl's night?" Izzy asked, irritated by our public display of affection.

I nodded, gave Jacob one last hug, and grabbed her arm, pulling her up the stairs. We ran into the room, smiling dangerously.

We ran into my closet, trying on random clothes. I walked over to my Ipod and plugged it in, Whip My Hair by Willow Smith coming on.

I shook my hair out of my ponytail and whipped it back and forth, Izzy doing the same. Alice and Rosalie came in a few minutes later, having heard the music.

They began to follow our lead, whipping their hair. We began to mess up my closet, searching for the right clothes.

Izzy ended up in boxer shorts with a red tank-top that landed just above her bellybutton, I ended up in hello kitty pajamas with flowers on them, complete with a headband, fluffy shorts and snugly shirt.

Alice was in loose pants, a tight white tank-top her short, pixie-like hair in deep contrast with her hard, granite pale white skin.

Rosalie wore hot pink shorts that barely went passed her thighs, a tight pink shirt, her blonde sunlight hair tumbling down her back in perfect curls.

Oh yeah, we were styling.

"I've got a plan!" Izzy said, jumping up and down.

"What?" I asked, though I could see Alice smiling. I can't wait to find out what she was going to do.

"Okay, you know how you told me your dad doesn't want you seeing what's-his-face, Jacob? Well, I know what he can do so you can finally date." She said, smiling evilly.

"What?" I asked, cautious.

"Can you swim?" She asked.

"No." I admitted, embarrassed.

"Good." She said.

Thirty minutes later, we were by the pool, Alice and Rosalie hiding somewhere in the forest. Izzy grabbed my hand, and said,

"You ready?" She said, smiling. I nodded excitedly.

We planned that she would hold me by the ankle, staying out of view by hiding in the water hose that was put there by Emmett when he was doing so weird prank on the guys.

She jumped in, swimming to the bottom. Plan get Jacob and dad's approval has been set. I walked by the pool, trying to find a right spot to make it look like I fell in. Luck seemed to understand what I wanted, because seconds later, I actually tripped on some water, falling back first into the water.

I screamed loudly, partly from fear and partly to get the plan in motion. I fell in, seconds later, a warm hand clasping my ankle. I looked down where Izzy was. She looked up and smiled at me, giving me a thumbs up.

I nodded, and looked up, seeing everyone's frantic face through the water. Before anyone could jump in, Izzy suddenly let go.

I floated to the top, gasping for air. I blinked the water out of my eyes, grabbing Jacob's hand that was out-stretched towards me.

He pulled me up, helping me onto the ground where I coughed up water.

"Isabella's down there!" I screamed.

I saw bubble coming up from the bottom.

"Help her!" I yelled, hot tears falling down my cheeks.

Dad wasted no time jumping in.

Please don't die.

**Izzy's Pov**

I swam down to the bottom, hovering just a few inches above the ground. The dark blue water was cool against my skin.

Renesmee fell in just then, kicking her legs. I swam up and clutched her ankle, dragging her down. I smiled encouraging her. She smiled back, but her eyes still seemed unsure.

I went down a few more inches, stepping on the hose. I didn't think about it when I felt it wrap my ankle.

It was a good thing I took swimming lessons as a child. I could hold my breathe underwater for four minutes, hopefully it wouldn't take that long.

I could see the blurred picture of people standing by the pool, obviously frantic. I was going to move up a little, but something stopped me.

I looked down, moving my hair of the way. The hose was wrapped loosely around my ankle. I tried to kick it off with my other foot, but it didn't budge.

I began to freak out when it didn't let up. It seemed to tighten around my foot.

I let go of Renesmee's ankle, fear slowly creeping up. I pulled at it with my hands but nothing was happening.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

The sound was nothing like a scream, it came out gurgled, bubbles flowing to the top.

I could feel my tears well up in my eyes despite the water. Now that I had let go of the air I was holding, there was nothing to help me.

My air was gone.

I looked around, a shadow coming towards me.

Was it death?

I looked closely, spotting the familiar color of copper. Edward!

"Help!" I tried to scream, bubbles floating to the top.

He stopped in front of me, his hands gripping my arms. He looked for the source of the problem, his eyes catching my foot and how it was tightly concealed but a thin, yet strong, hose.

He moved down, and, gripping my foot and the hose, ripped the hose off me. Pain floated down my leg to the where the hose was.

I tripped to kick my feet to go up, but my ankle hurt too much to move. Edward grabbed my waist, and lifted my legs onto his arms, swimming up.

As soon as we broke through the surface, I swallowed deep gulps of air, my lungs in pain from the lack of air. He climbed up the pool steps, setting me onto the deck chair.

Esme quickly came over, wrapping a towel around my shoulders. came over, checking my ankle. He touched it softly with his fingers, making me wince slightly at the pain.

"It's sprained. Should be better in a few days." He assured me, smiling kindly.

He wrapped it up in something, instructing me not to walk on my leg too much. He stood up, smiled again, and walked off into the house, flanked by Jacob, his friends, and the rest of the Cullens, apart from Edward and Renesmee.

Edward helped me, his smoldering eyes bringing a blush to my cheeks.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Mustering as much confidence as I could, I wrapped my arms around his strong torso, resting my head on his chest. He froze for a second, then slowly relaxed, resting his hands my lower back.

"You're welcome." He whispered, his voice sending shivers down my back.

I pulled back, blushing a deeper red. He chuckled, then did something unexpectedly. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

He let his lips linger for a few seconds, before pulling back, giving me a dazzling smile that made my heart stutter, then walked away, looking back at me with the same smile.

I lifted my hand to my cheek, amazed. That one kiss on the cheek made me feel like I could take on the world! And his hug made me feel so safe and secure. No one had made me feel like that, only my sister but she could never make me feel safe from my power.

Someone's throat clearing brought me from my mushy thoughts.

"You okay there, Izzy?" Renesmee teased.

"I'm better than okay." I whispered, staring at the door where Edward had stood mere seconds ago.

She laughed and linked her arm with mine, shaking her head.

An hour later, all of us sat on Renesmee's bed, deciding what we should play.

"How about Would you rather?" I offered, after shaking my head at Alice's decision to play Spin The Bottle with the guys.

"Seems pretty cool." They commented.

Twenty minutes later, we sat on the floor, sitting on fluffy pillows, popcorn mixed with M&Ms for me and Renesmee while Alice and Rosalie politely refused, saying they were full from dinner though I didn't see them eat anything.

"Okay," Renesmee started, "Alice, you start."

"Um, let's see. Oh, I know. Rose, would you rather be told you can't wear any lingerie for a month or eat a bottle of ketchup drenched in blood with guacamole?" Okay, that's kind of gross.

"Uh, really? Okay, um, I'd rather eat a bottle of ketchup drenched with blood and guacamole." She admitted.

We all made a sour face, laughs bubbling around the room.

"Why?" I asked, laughing.

"Being told I couldn't wear lingerie is like saying I can't breathe. I need both, and the only way to tease my man is by wearing clothes guaranteed to get me some loving." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You are so wrong." Renesmee laughed.

"Okay, whatever. My turn. Izzy. Would you rather be stuck in a pink room with endless pictures of designer clothes, all pink, or be told you had to give your virginity to the most disgusting, repulsive man in the world?" Rosalie asked, smirking.

"Damn, why so hard?" I muttered, thinking.

I suddenly got an idea.

"Wait right here!" I screamed, getting up and running to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Just wait." I said.

I ran down the hall, the cold wind chilling my exposed legs. After I had dried off, Alice gave me a pair of silky purple shirts that fell to my mid-thighs and a soft silky shirt the clung to my skin in a perfect fit and was the color of a dark blue that clashed with my skin.

I ran down the stairs, running into the living room. I whistled, catching everyone's attention. I hopped onto the table and asked in a clear voice,

"Which is worse? being stuck in a pink room with the only color being pink, no white or any other reasonable color, or giving your virginity to the most gross, repulsive man in the world?"

"The pink room." The guys answered.

Esme and the other girl had a curious look on their faces.

I cleared my throat, and said loudly,

"Hey, Rosalie, I'd rather give up my virginity to the most repulsive man in the world then be stuck in a pink room!"

I could hear the laughter as it floated down the stairs.

"Thanks for your opinions." I said, leaving them shocked.

I ran up the stairs, almost tripping from laughing so hard. I ran into the room, closing the door behind me. After two hours of Would You Rather's and Truths or Dares, we settled watching a movie.

I settled up on Renesmee's bed, laying on my stomach, Renesmee in the same position. Alice and Rosalie sat against the bed, our eyes glued to the T.V.

We had finally settled on watching Death Race, the newer version that came out in 2008, about ninety something years ago.

A few minutes into the movie, sleep began to creep up inside me. I looked over at the clock, red bold numbers reading it was just a few minutes past two in the morning.

Alice and Rosalie were still wide awake, though I could tell Renesmee was also about to crash. We climbed back up to the top of the bed, a few of my joints popping from being stiff. I sighed in pleasure as my back now felt relaxed, and climbed under the soft covers, my body melting into the bed.

Sleep overtook me, leaving me vulnerable to my dreams. Though I may be able to escape the haunting of my memories, I could never escape while dreaming, cause dreams are not something I control.

* * *

**I hope you love this chapter, cause there is more to it. This part one of the sleepover and there will be a total of three parts. Hop you love them.**

**P.S. Review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter. :D**


	13. Sleepover Secret Part 2

**Disclaimer: I'd love to tell you I own twilight, and their awesome characters but that would be a huge lie. Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and it's wonderful, most loved, characters.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

*Dream*

_I stared at the casket, tears falling down my cheeks. Why did I kill her? Why did I do it? Questions flew through my head as I watched friends go up to the casket, their eyes blurred by the tears that refused to let fall._

_Adriana always said showing fear or any emotion in a time of weakness showed you had flaws. So, I whipped my tears and swallowed them, trying to keep strong for my sister._

_She was so full of life. Why did she have to die? She was only seventeen._

_I stared at her photo. It was all of us, together, last week, taking a picture by the beach. Adriana was wearing white jean shorts, a baby-blue shirt with a white hat to cover her face from the sun. Her brown hair tumbled well past her shoulders, her light brown eyes shining into the camera. _

_Her arm was wrapped around my shoulder, where I stood next to her, my dark hair falling in soft curls just past my elbow, my dark eyes filled with life as my cheeks had flushed red from the sun._

_Mom and dad had their arms wrapped around each other, staring right at the camera, their brown eyes happy. _

_Now, my eyes were void of life, filled with only sorrow and sadness. Mom's eyes were filled with hatred and anger. Dad's eyes were blank. Holding no emotion._

_I walked up to the casket hesitantly, holding my breath. I stared her face, that was now pale white and void of any life it held three days ago._

_I felt wretched sobs erupt from me. I turned around, running out of the church, sad eyes following me. _

_I ran down the courtyard, sadness rippling through me._

_"I'm so sorry, Adri!" I screamed, falling to my knees._

_I heard footsteps behind me but didn't bother to stand up. My body had no strength._

_I heard someone kneel down next to me, wrapping their arm around my shoulders in a firm grip, pulling me towards them._

_I heard my mom's voice whisper in my ear,_

___"You killed her, Isabella. I knew you never truly loved her. A mother knows her child, and you, my dear, are a killer. I hope you will be reminded of this sin you've caused. No one will love you for killing her. They'll see you for what you truly are. A cold-hearted killer who should be have been the one to die."_

_Her words were like ice cutting me in half. I nodded. It was true. I was a cold-hearted killer. I should've died in place of my big sister, everyone loved her more. I was just the weak little sister who couldn't seem to stay out of trouble. _

_When we got home after the funeral, I had made my decision. I wasn't going to live with the idea of living without my sister._

_I walked into the bathroom, grabbing the razor._

_"I promised I'd never do this, but it's __too h__ard not having you, Adri." I whispered into the air, tearing falling freely._

_I put the razor to my wrist and cut deeply, the darkness wasting no time as it washed over me, drowning me in darkness._

*End Dream*

I woke up for a start, tears making trails down my face. I sighed and breathed deeply, the sadness lingering in me as I thought of the dream.

I stood up from the bed, the cold floor making me shiver. I walked out of the room, wiping the remains on my tears, hoping not to disturb Renesmee from her sleep.

I walked down the stairs, hoping not to disturb anyone. I saw the kitchen light on, and walked in, hoping no one was there.

But sure enough, luck wasn't on my side. Esme stood there, looking like a beautiful statue, reading a cookbook. She heard me walking in, her head snapping up swiftly.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes clouded over with concern for me.

"Bad dream." I whispered. Had I said it any louder I would've bursted into tears.

She nodded, walking over and doing the most unexpected thing.

She hugged me.

I felt slightly shocked for a moment but hugged her back. She had a nice aura around her. Compassion, love and serenity rolling off her. You couldn't help but feel loved.

Her hug just seemed to hold so much love, I couldn't help the few tears that trickled down my face. Last time my mother had hugged me was at seventeen birthday, but her hug wasn't soft and compassionate, it was stiff and hesitant. Her hug made me feel like an unwanted pet while Esme's hug made me feel loved and wanted.

She pulled back, a soft kind smile in her face.

"Dreams are something our subconscious brings us because it feels we need it. Dreams are just dreams. Completely harmless." She said kindly.

She wiped the tear on my cheek and kissed my forehead. Yep, definitely better mother material than my bitch of a mother.

She smiled again and walked away, letting me know I could get whatever I wanted from the fridge. I thanked her and turned to the fridge my rumbling stomach making me blush red even though I was alone.

I smiled softly to myself, suddenly having a strange desire to go upstairs. It was weird. Like something was pulling me towards it, nagging me. I grabbed a glass of whatever, the pull suddenly intensifying. I glared at nothing, hoping that the pull knew that the glare was meant for it.

But was either ignoring me or making fun of me because it intensified by a few knots. I sighed angrily at nothing, completely baffled that I was actually trying to glare at a feeling.

I must be going insane.

But, I followed the pull upstairs, heading up to the third floor where I could the sound of a soft sound. A violin, no this was too soft. A piano, maybe.

I heard the sound of the notes that were clear and light. Definitely a piano. I continued my walk up, stopping at the top of the stairs.

I peeked a look into the room extending before me, completely amazed. There was a few pure feather-white couches that seemed soft to sit on.

But what caught my attention, was Edward.

Edward Cullen.

Just saying his name in my head seemed to lighten my bad mood from my dream. The pulling tug in my gut seemed to complete be on fire. It felt like sparks were pricking on my skin as I stared at Edward.

His long pale fingers flew over the keys, his eyes closed, his lips set in a nice calm smile, his pale skin glowing in the faint light of the moon as it shone through the window.

He looked absolutely hot. Well, sexy is more likely.

I hadn't even realized I had walked forward till I was standing by the piano, staring at the ivory-white keys. I looked up, is golden orbs staring at me with a curious glance.

"I liked what you were playing." I stuttered out, blushing.

"Thank you. It was my," he stopped, looking hesitant, before continuing."it was my girlfriend's lullaby." His curious eyes were now downcast, making me feel cold inside.

"What do you mean was?" I had a feeling I knew what he meant but I wasn't going to point it out. It would just be rude.

"She, um, passed away." He looked uncomfortable.

"You don't have to talk about it. But I know what's it like to lose someone." I whispered, clearing my throat and swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat.

We sat there for a few minutes before I asked him,

"Do you mind it I play?" I asked, pointing a hesitant finger at the keys.

"Of course." He said, smiling softly. He moved a little, letting me move in.

I put my fingers to the keys, letting them hover for a few minutes. Last time I was near a piano, I was fifteen. If I was going to start again, I'd rather do it with Edward here. I barely knew the guy but it felt like my heart and soul somehow knew him. Like we were connected and I just didn't know how.

I began to play, the familiarity of the keys bringing a smile to my face. As I focused on the keys, I felt my smile drop to a sad one.

The keys went deep, the sound loud yet gentle, soft yet sad. Intriguing yet heart-stopping. I had written this song when my sister passed away but one performed it once and that was at the school when no one was around.

I felt memories of when I used to play hit me full force.

_"You should become a wonderful. Your emotions are hidden in your eyes, just waiting to be read. It's a true mystery." Adriana smiled._

I smiled at the memory. I continued to play, my mind becoming slowly distant as I played and memories flew through me.

_"Izza, you were wonderful. The music just seemed to flow through the very depths of my soul, bringing up a feeling of love and tenderness and security. If you can make me feel like that with a barely rehearsed song, imagine how it would be if you practiced. You'd be accepted by the finest schools in the country. Hell, in the world." Adriana laughed._

I felt my eyes well at that memory. I couldn't help it when a few tears leaked down my face. I felt more memories thrum and churn through me as the song continued, coming to end with a soft note.

"That was, beautiful." Edward's soft musical voice brought me from my memories.

"Thank you." I whispered, a few hot tears continuing their trail down my face, landing softly on my clothes.

"Why do you cry?" He asked, voice full of concern.

"Last time I played that song, it was during a dark time in my past." I whispered, staring out the window.

I felt his cool fingers bring my chin up, his light eyes boring into mine. His eyes were soft, his breath encasing me in a sweet smell.

"The past is the past. No one should dwell on the past if it brings painful memories. It's not healthy. It's good to move on, create new memories." He whispered, his voice full of an emotion I couldn't detect.

"Maybe straying from the past isn't bad. Maybe it the only thing you have that let's you see reality for what it is. Full of lies, deceiving people, and heartless creatures that feed on the cruelty they cause." I whispered.

I stood up, wiping my tears. I walked downstairs without another word, the dark halls seeming to comfort me. I walked down to Renesmee's room and grabbed a blanket, trying not to wake her up.

I wrapped it around myself, and walking out, going to the first floor. I walked over to the window, leaning my head against the cold glass.

I looked out, when I suddenly spied something. I saw, well someone, running fast. Too fast. Well, too fast to be human. It blurred and blended in with the darkness, it's white skin illuminated by the moon. When I looked closer, I saw another figure. This time, I saw hair. Blonde hair. Bouncy curly perfect hair.

I saw the two things come together, seeming to be in an embrace. I gasped softly I what I saw. Those fast blurs were Rosalie and Emmett.

What are they hiding? And more importantly, what are they?

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. But don't worry, the chapter will be up as soon as possible. I hoped you like the little moment I put with Edward and Izzy. I hoped it satisfied those Edward/Isabella lovers for this chapter because there is more to come.**

** P.S. Review and met me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

**P.S.S. Since I haven't done this yet, this chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed my story so far. Keep them coming please! :D**

**Nikirocks29 **


	14. Sleepover Secret Part 3

**Disclaimer: No, i do not own twilight. I do not own the hot Edward Cullen, his wife, family, friends, etc. Stephanie Meyer does. **

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

I woke to the sound of someone yelling in my ear, and squealing. I reluctantly opened my eyes, staring into the golden eyes of a pixie known as Alice. Or as I call her, The Shopaholic Pixie.

"Come, get up! Were gonna go shopping!" She squealed, making me groan and cover my eyes.

Then, as I went to turn on my side, I felt myself falling off the couch and crashing to the floor. I swore under my breath but didn't bother to get up.

I grabbed the blanket and curled into it, closing my eyes peacefully. Suddenly, the blanket was ripped off me. i didn't open my eyes. I stayed there on the floor, trying to cling to my sleep.

But that damn pixie had other ideas.

"Alice don't." Edward warned.

Suddenly I was hit with ice-cold water. I screeched, standing up quickly.

"Fuck you, Alice!" I screamed.

"Hey, I'm the only one fucking her, so lay off." Jasper said coyly, hugging Alice from behind. I stared at him, completely shocked. He barely uttered three words, let alone something dirty like that.

I shook my head, slightly shaking. I marched up the stairs, were I was met by a groggy Renesmee.

"The pixie woke you up too?" I asked, yawning loudly.

"Uh huh." She said, yawning as well.

We turned, walking into separate bathrooms. I turned on the water, the hot water warming my cold skin. I sighed, and relaxed a little, washing my hair with my shampoo then washing my body. I stayed in there for a few minutes till I heard an impatient knocking on the bathroom door.

I sighed and screamed I'd be out in a few minutes. I sighed sadly, not at all pleased I needed to leave the warmness of the bathroom.

I quickly stepped out, dried myself, and threw on a robe I found hanging on the door. I walked out of the bathroom, heading over to Renesmee's room.

I walked in, making Alice sigh in relief.

"I thought you'd drowned or something." She joked.

I smiled, shaking my head at her. I walked over to the bed, grabbing a pair of clothes. I pulled on my bra and panties, shedding off the robe. I pulled on the black ripped jeans, a lush-green camisole, and green flats with a few black and silver bracelets.

I walked over to the vanity table, letting Alice do my hair and make-up. An hour later, my hair was curled and pretty, falling in deep shimmering curls down my back, hitting my waist. My eyes were outlined in black, grey eye shadow adorning my eyelids.

My red lips looked sparkly, as though someone added a dash of glitter. In all, I looked pretty. Alice did Renesmee's hair next, then Rosalie's.

Two hours later, we stood in front of the mirrors, analyzing our beauty. Alice squealed, complimented on how pretty we all looked, then said,

"Come on. We have shopping to do!"

I sighed. I really didn't like shopping. Back home, I mostly spent time in my house with a book or watching movies on my laptop if I wasn't hanging with my sister.

"It's be fun. Promise." Alice said, smiling.

I shook my head, laughed, and nodded, making her squeal loudly. We headed downstairs, where Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Jacob sat.

Jacob whistled at Renesmee, making her blush and make Edward throw a glare at him. I stared at Emmett as he talked with Esme. I wasn't so sure if he were human now. It was so odd. I saw him and Rosalie running at blurred speeds through the forest. Their natural pale skin illuminated be the moon's dull shine.

No way were they human. And I was going to find out what they were. One way or another. After getting a few compliments from them and walked out the door, heading over to Rosalie's BMW x6. It was a pretty cool car. The car was bright red on the outside and the inside was black leather interior. It even had a TV inside to which I was very pleased to find out.

"Hey Rose, let me drive." Alice said, sticking out her hand.

Rosalie actually _growled _at her. I looked at her, shocked. Alice, with her hand still out, began to pout, widening her golden eyes and putting her lips in a pout. Rosalie sighed deeply, and angrily but gave in anyway.

"I love you!" Alice screamed, crushing her into a hug.

"Yeah, whatever. You owe me on pixie." Rosalie muttered, heading over to the passenger seat. Me and Renesmee climbed into the back seat, closing the door.

We buckled up just as Alice peeled out of the driveway, speeding down the streets at a hundred miles per hour. Renesmee put in a movie, though we probably be at Port Angeles in about twenty or thirty minutes with Alice's crazy driving.

Sure enough, not even into the beginning of the movie Cars, Alice pulled up into the mall's parking lot twenty minutes later, parking near the entrance. We turned off the movie and got out, heading over to the front entrance.

And the nightmare begins.

Three hours later, we stood near the Victoria's Secret. Alice had dragged us to Hot Topic, Mad Rags, Jcpenney's, Claire's, Traffic, and many other stores.

She bought me lingerie, though I don't know why. I haven't even thought about doing it. And no matter how many times I told her she didn't need to pay for me, she insisted on buying me about six pairs of shoes, new sexy bras, lacy panties, push-up bras, tight shirts, hot new jeans, and Rosalie offered to by me a dildo to which I blushed and covered my face with a bag so no one would see my still red face.

Renesmee bought me some nice make-up sets since I only owned one eye shadow case, one tube of lipstick, and no blush. Rosalie bought some pretty hot dresses. One was ocean blue and had a slit that ran form the mid-thigh down with some sparkling black heels. She also bought me some accessories for my hair and a few chains and bracelets.

So, in turn, I bought Alice a whole new set of lingerie, which made her moan loudly. It embarrassed me but Rosalie and Renesmee filled me in that she was imagining herself in those clothes with Jasper, which in turn, made me gag.

Rosalie got herself plenty of heels, at least fifteen pairs, with a red mini skirt, a nice deep crimson red dress that had a deep v. It stopped just in between her breasts. I ended up getting her some nice golden hoop earrings.

Renesmee got some chains along with the gray ripped jeans I bought for her. She loved it, saying I had great taste.

After we took turns buying each other some more things, we ended up meeting near Victoria's Secret.

"Where's Alice?" I whined, my stomach grumbling.

I was completely famished and that pixie was still off by some more things. She was loaded with money, she could just buy it later after my stomach is filled with a cheeseburger and chocolate milkshake.

"She be here soon." Renesmee said, laughing.

I scowled at her and turned to look around the mall impatiently. If she did not get here in the next twenty minutes, I was going to ditch them. But luckily, it didn't come down to that because ten minutes later, she came skipping up, smiling, as she held five bags in her arms.

In total, we had sixteen bags, now twenty-one because of Alice's bags.

"Finally!" I screamed.

"Come on, let's go eat." Renesmee laughed, hooking her arm with mine.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie's retreating back confused. Weren't they going to eat too?

"What about them? Aren't they gonna eat?" I asked, suspicious.

"No. They are going to continue shopping while we enjoy a nice lunch of greasy food." She explained.

"So we waited there for nothing?" I whined, pouting.

"Oh stop pouting. I'm paying anyway. So this is a way to pay for making you wait for like an hour." I nodded suddenly feeling much better.

She paid for my extra-large cheeseburger and a large chocolate milkshake. And let me tell you that was the best, most tastiest burger I had ever eaten. Renesmee ordered herself a strawberry milkshake, French fries, and a chicken sandwich.

Afterwards, we hung out in the food court, drinking our milkshakes while we waited for Alice and Rosalie.

"So, like any guys?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"Wh-what? Of course not!" I stuttered, blushing fifty shades of red.

"Ooh, you crushing on someone! Who is it?" She asked, smiling excitedly.

"No one." I whispered, looking anywhere but at her.

I didn't want her knowing I liked her brother. I barely knew each other. Sure we talked in class sometimes, but that was nothing.

I didn't even realize I liked him, till our conversation last night. Just seeing the way he watched me, talked to me, it made me realize I truly did have feelings for him.

But these feelings were just flourishing. Maybe it was just a phase. I'll probably be over it by next week, heck maybe even by tomorrow. But deep inside, I knew I wouldn't be.

"Is it Edward?" She laughed.

Her laughter died down when she realized I wasn't trying to laugh along with her.

"It is, isn't it?" She asked, suddenly frowning.

I looked away, suddenly blinking back tears. I don't know why the tears came. Maybe it was because last time I had a conversation like this was the day my sister died. Either way, I couldn't hold back the tears.

My sudden blushing mood now gone, I stood up. I looked away, wiped the two crystal tears that had fallen from my eyes and began to walk away, grabbing my six bags.

"Just forget about it." I whispered hoarsely when she followed after me.

"Well, I didn't actually expect you to get all teary-eyed." She said, confused.

"Just leave it alone" I snapped, just as I collided with Alice.

I caught my footing at the nick to time, but continued to not look at any of them; for fear that my tears would continue falling.

Alice, clearly sensing the quiet mood, walked with us silently out of the mall, walking over to the car.

We stuffed our bags in the trunk and hopped into the car. Renesmee put the movie back on, but I turned my head to the side, staring off into the distance, as my eyelids grew too heavy to hold up.

When I woke up, I noticed we were parked outside the Cullen's house. I rubbed my eyes, my brain slowly waking up. I shook my head a little, and opened the door, undoing my seat belt.

Since I felt so sluggish, I exited out of the car, Izzy style. Falling on my face. I handed with a hard thud, and rolled over onto my back, not wanting to get up.

"Izzy, you okay?" Renesmee asked frantically, running toward me, Alice and Rosalie behind her.

I nodded, but refused to get up. I just wanted to sleep, and cry. But mostly sleep.

"Can you get up?" They asked.

"huh." I responded.

After they realized I wasn't gonna get up, they called someone to pick me up. I felt cold hands lift my body of the ground like it weighed nothing. I cracked my eyes open enough to see Edward's beautiful face. He smiled a dazzling, mega white smile. I smiled back and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, we were in a room. I guess he thought I was still asleep, cause he set me down gently. He took my shoes off for me, and slipped the covers onto my body, whispering something so softly I wasn't sure he said anything.

I turned on my side, my body sinking deeply into the very comforting bed. The duvet was as soft as silk nad satin. It was very tempting to fall asleep.

But as I continued to think about him, I began to think of Rosalie and Emmett. How fast they were together. How impossibly fast they ran, they'd seem like blurs to the naked eye. But I'd always been observing, noticing things most wouldn't.

And something was definitely wrong here.

All the Cullen's had golden eyes, apart from Renesmee's whose eyes were a chocolate-brown, resembling mine in every detail. Their skin a perfect shade of marble white, seeming to sparkly very faintly in the light of the house and school.

Secondly, they seemed to be impossibly fast. Edward had appeared in the room in mere milliseconds, when we were very clearly parked in front of the garage outside. He was so fast, I didn't even feel him move. I wasn't even sure I had felt his chest move in the seconds were outside when he'd picked me up from the ground.

Apart from Renesmee, none of them really seemed to breathe. They seemed to do it to blend in.

Thirdly, they were impossibly beautiful. Nothing was as beautiful as them except for a statue made out of marble. Edward's skin had felt very hard. Unbreakable hard. The kind of strength that if you were to crash into him, you'd be the one in a hospital.

And lastly, they were ice-cold. Their skin was all too cold, and seemed to be as cold as snow. I had grown accustomed to the cold since it never really seemed to bother me What was also odd was that Renesmee's skin seemed slightly hotter than my temperature.

All of this brought one word. A myth I'd never would've believed was real, not in a million years, but here I was thinking it.

Vampires.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I really hoped you liked it. I tried to add some suspense. **

**P.S. I am going to add a fourth part to Sleepover Secret, then that will be the last one for this. Promise. Then we can finally get to the part I've been dying to add. Which, *hint hint* there will be major action near the end, and in some coming up chapters.**

**P.P.S. Review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. :D**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	15. Sleepover Secret Part 4

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own twilight. I do not own the hot Edward Cullen, his wife, family, friends, etc. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov****  
**

I was insane.

That was it. Vampires are not real. They don't exist, only in romance novels, movies and nightmares. They weren't real.

My mind was in a panic, my heart knew it was true. It knew all of this was real. It felt real to me. But I didn't know why. It just seemed to click. It felt like that knowledge made me feel, somehow, energized.

But I didn't know why.

My heart knew it was true, but my panicked mind was overpowering my will to believe that creatures of the dark were true.

I got out of the bed, and for ten minutes, began to pace. My heart was pounding louder and louder in my ears as I thought about it. Fear welled up inside me.

I walked over to my bag, and pulled out some clothes. I went into the bathroom, changing into some sweats and purple tank-top. I pulled on some converse, and threw my hoodie on, and continued pacing.

Okay, if they are vampires, then they could probably hear my over-welled heart that pounded like drums at a hard rock concert. I began to calm my heart, letting it settle to the regular beating.

I pulled on my Ipod headphones, and, walked out of the room. I had to be sure they were the creatures I thought they were before acting on it.

I looked at the stairs and ran down, the whole time listening to Kelly Clarkson's Catch my Breath. I had to loud to the max, aware that they could probably hear it very clearly.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, hoping to seem casual. Then, after a couple of silent minutes, I spewed out,

"Do you believe in vampires?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and sat rigid, looking like a statue, beautiful and unmoving. They turned toward me, completely shocked.

"That's ridiculous." Edward said seriously.

"Are you sure? Cause, I've noticed a few to many odd details that seems to be with you guys. You missed school the two days it was sunny apart from Renesmee, you all have gold eyes, apart from Renesmee, your all pale, you have cold skin, except Renesmee's whose temperature it slightly hotter than mine, and you all are way to beautiful. Almost inhuman." I explained, my voice wavering.

"Your insane." Edward said, his face void of emotion.

Suddenly, my fear turned to anger. I saw my eyesight tinge with red. I heard the house begin to shake from my anger.

"I know what you guys are. Now, admit it, or someone's going to see something they never thought was capable of happening." I didn't mean the threat, but that was my anger.

"Edward, we need to tell her, the anger it threatening to overpower her." Jasper explained.

I suddenly lost control. I guess it was Jasper's words. I'm guessing he's an empath. The glass shattered, the shards flying around me.

I fell to my knees, hundreds of shards flying around me. I screamed as pain exploded in my head. Memories floated in my head, nothing I had ever lived. Arizona, two unfamiliar people, Charlie and Renee, Phil. Everything I had never lived. A shy girl who never seemed to fit in. Who looked just like me.

Bella.

Thoughts and emotions from when this person came to Forks. Edward's charcoal eyes glaring at her face, her fear, the insecurity. Edward's golden orbs, the way they looked at her curiously. When she blushed at him. When he came to the house, watching her sleep.

How she felt when she officially met the Cullens. Esme's compassion, Carlisle's kind, reassuring smile, Alice skipping down the stairs, Jasper's calming thread flowing through her.

When they were in a meadow. His soft lips on her. They way it felt to be in his embrace. She was in love.

Baseball, the tracker, the hunt, the way her tortured her. Pain. The hospital.

Memories hummed and groaned, and rocked through me, tempting me to try to stop the pain.

"I'm not her!" I screamed at no one.

"I'm not Bella! Stop it!" I screamed, trying to rid myself of the pain as memories forced their way into my thoughts.

"I'm not Isabella Marie Swan!" I yelled, clutching my head.

Someone's voice whispered in my ear, but I was too far gone in the memories.

A memory came. It was vague, but there. It was her, Bella, pregnant, her baby growing and slowly killing her. How she told Edward it was her choice, she would live to see her baby. She wasn't going anywhere. Her spine broke, the baby in distress.

Pain. Oh, so much pain! Agony rippling through her and me as the memories ran through me. The baby coming out.

"Renesmee." Edward whispered.

"No!" I screamed, falling to the floor.

Someone's arms were around me. Yelling frantically.

Bella holding her baby. Whispering at how beautiful she was. Staring at her with weak brown eyes.

Bella dying.

"I'm not her mother!" I screamed at no one.

The memories stopped but the headache was still there, tempting me into the darkness. I cracked opened my eyes, staring into the golden pools of Edward's memorizing eyes.

"I'm not her. I'm not Bella."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. But here you go, Izzy finally has her memories but she will be struggling with this newly found knowledge in the next chapters.**

**P.S. Review and let me know your thoughts on this chapters. ;D**


	16. A Hopeful Light

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own twilight. I do not own the hot Edward Cullen, his wife, family, friends, etc. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov****  
**

My life seemed to get complicated after the day.

Everything I felt, I couldn't tell if it were mine or what I felt, _Bella _felt, for the Cullens. And I couldn't even look at Renesmee.

A girl who had been a very good friend of mine for the last couple weeks, seemed like a complete stranger. It was too weird, too hard, to be around her, knowing that your old self was her mother. And in a way, that made me her mother.

I was the same age as her. I could now understand why some thought we were sisters. We'd go into Port Angeles about be mistaken as siblings or ever fraternal twins.

We had the same blush to our cheeks though my mine's was slightly brighter, we had pale skin, our eyes were the same dark-chocolate color and we were about the same height and we were both seventeen.

It was hard to see Edward, as well as the others. I remembered everything I, _B__ella,_ felt for him. Immense love, tenderness, compassion. None of these feelings seemed right for me. They seemed foreign. I had a crush on Edward, I wasn't in love with him.

I remembered Rosalie's resentment, envious feelings toward Bella. How she had told her she had an opportunity to have a life, grow old with children and grandchildren and that she wasn't choosing the right choice.

Every feeling she felt for the Cullens' seemed to mash in with my feelings for them. Even for Jacob! She loved him, but wasn't _in _love with him.

In all, I was a train wreck.

My emotions seemed to just be heightened, so it wasn't a surprise when I made a window explode in biology by mistake. Or accidentally set fire to a car engine when I felt I was drowning in love for the Cullens. Jasper, the empath, had kissed Alice during the time. He looked like her would take in the parking lot.

I ended up ditching class that day.

At night, I dreamt of the Cullens, of Edward, Renesmee, Bella's old life in Arizona. Every detail hit me with such force, I always seemed to lose my breath.

My life was now a roller coaster of emotions.

And on top of that, the two-year mark of my sister's death would be in about three weeks.

"Miss. Glass?" Mr. Mitchell's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, confused, blushing as the classroom erupted into laughter.

"I was asking when the Civil War began. Care to enlighten us?" He asked, looking at me.

"Uh, ah, it began-"

"It began in 1861 and ended four years later, in 1865." Jasper finished, winking at me.

"That's correct. Thank you Jasper." Mr. Mitchell thanked stiffly.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"It's no problem." He said. If he were human, he'd probably be blushing right now.

The class ended a few minutes later. I packed up quickly and walked out of the class, heading over to my next class. I walked into my Spanish class and sat next to Judith who was looking over her notes.

"Did you study?" She asked, eyes skimming over everything we've learned the past couple weeks.

"No." I answered simply, staring out the window.

My mind wandered over to Edward, as it always did. I felt love for him, but it wasn't my love. It was Bella's. Though I'd be lying if I said my crush on him hadn't escalated.

Every time I saw now, I felt like my heart would burst. It beat so fast, I was afraid he could hear it. His smile, his laugh, even from far away, both seemed to light me up like a million tiny sparks.

It felt like I was glowing from the inside. And when I tried a few days ago, tingles flew through me when he helped me up. I couldn't help feeling like sunshine when he smiled, or just looked over at me.

"Okay, here are your tests. You have all period." The teacher said, handing out the test.

It was a packet, about four pages, back and front. Oh yeah, I'm fucked.

An hour later, the teacher called us to pass the test to the front. I quickly filled in fifteen missing bubbles at random, and handed in my test, walking out of lunch, Judith running to catch up to me.

We walked into the Drama, where we were told we'd be split in groups of four cause the teacher wasn't going to be able to come in today.

We walked over to Mr. Merry's math's class, in room 243. We walked in, interrupting the teacher's lecture on some math shit.

"Can I help you?" He scowled.

"Yeah. Were like totally lost. Are you know where Mr. Merry? Cause you don't seem that merry." I same, in a high-pitched voice, and flipping my hair for good measure.

The class erupted into laughter but he stayed grim, glaring at me.

"Yes. Now, take a seat wherever you like." He muttered, turning his back to us.

I walked toward the back, looking at the groups of table. Only one seat were left, and that was near the back. And guess who was there. Renesmee and Alice. I groaned softly, but walked toward the table, slumping down on the chair without a care in the world.

"Hey." Came Renesmee's small voice.

**Renesmee's Pov**

I stared as Izzy came in the classroom, making fun of Mr. Merry. I watched with tear-filled eyes as she looked at our table, and groaned.

"Alice." I whispered.

She looked over at me, curious.

"I don't feel good." I lied.

"Sweetie, calm down. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." She said, reassuring me.

I nodded at her, not all assured. I felt happy, excited, scared. I'd never met my mother officially, but now that she has her memories from Bella, my mom, she seemed distant. She would stare at me, and I could never tell if that was resentment in her eyes, curiosity, hatred, fear. I just wanted to know my mom, she just didn't seem to want to know me.

She slumped down onto the chair, glaring down at the table, seeming to be trying to burn a hole through it.

"Hey." I whispered, in a small voice.

She looked over at me, her eyes widening just a few millimeters as she stared at my water-filled eyes.

"Hey, Carliness." I smiled softly at the nickname. At least she still remembered it.

"How have you been?" I asked casually, answering a question from the textbook. I really hated equations. I've been seeing these my whole life, for the last hundred years, yet I still get stuck on these meaningless petty math problems.

I am superior to these imbeciles yet they still give me detentions. But I guess it would seem odd if I showed them I graduated from college more than a dozen times.

These problems just get harder by the decade. I sighed at it, and continued working.

"I've been...fine." She finally answered.

I nodded, but I could tell she was lying. According to Jasper, her emotions indicated she was far from fine.

The period passed by slowly, painfully so. It was so hard to know she was sitting a few feet away. My mother, descendent of the woman who gave birth to me.

It felt like a new light was coming towards us. Like we'd somehow all get our happy ending eventually. But happiness never comes without trouble.

But I was willing to go through fights and wars, to have my family together, if my mom, Izzy, was standing by me and my father.

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter. I wanted to put a chapter that gives the insight that though there will be some hard parts in the upcoming chapters, it will end happy.**

**P.S. Review and let me know what you think. ;D**


	17. Can't Love

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own twilight. I do not own the hot Edward Cullen, his wife, family, friends, etc. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov****  
**

After the class finished, I was the first one out. I couldn't stand to be there with Renesmee. It was just too hard. I made my walk to lunch, anxiety welling up inside me.

_ I can do this_, I thought. I just have to try and look at the positive side.

As I walked into the cafeteria, I felt my anxiety slowly increase. I looked over at the Cullens table, feeling a wave of different emotions wash over.

Love, pain, fear, regret. None of this just seemed to feel real. Nothing felt like reality. It just felt like I was now living a life that didn't belong to me. Like I was somehow intruding on a life that wasn't here anymore. Like Bella was somehow me but I was just a vessel for her spirit to live in.

All my memories seem to have been forgotten by her intruding life. The only thing that kept me hanging on a thing line of sanity was my sister.

"Izzy?" Renesmee's voice brought me from my thoughts.

I looked at her, at loss of what to say.

"Hey." I finally choked out, walking to the lunch line.

"We were wondering if you'd like to sit with us. To talk with you, about what happened two weeks ago." She said, looking uncomfortable.

"Nothing to talk about." I muttered, putting pizza and brownies onto my plate.

"We have a lot to talk about. Weather you want it or not your my mother. And you are most definitely not fine. And believe it or not, you need us as much as we need you. As much as I need you." She said, firmly.

"Look." I said sharply. "I am not your mother. I never have been and I never will be. What happened two weeks ago was nothing. I freaked. It happens. My emotions got the best of me. I'm sorry. I can't start caring for a family I don't know. I _barely _know. I can't. Not after-" I stopped, choking back a few tears, before continuing. "I just can't." I finished, walking away.

**Jasper's Pov**

As we watched in silence, I was hit by a wave of emotions. Sadness, pain, fear, remorse, self-hatred. We could hear the tears that overtook her as she walked out of the school.

She had gone through something terrible. And whatever that was, it had left her scarred for life.

**Rosalie's Pov****  
**

I watched as my niece ran out of the cafeteria, sobbing into her hands. I didn't understand what was going through her mind, I had a vague sense of what it was.

She, like me, wanted something she couldn't have. I wanted children, and she wanted a mother who told her she didn't want her. Inside, I knew her heart was breaking.

She always blamed herself for something she didn't have any control over. She always truly believed that she was the cause of her mother's death.

And now that she had found her redemption, it didn't want her. For reasons known to us. But we were going to find out. One way or another.

**Alice's Pov**

Her future was blurry.

I couldn't tell where exactly she was going, but as it dipped deeper into darkness I realized she was going to La Push.

Isabella was a case that seemed interesting. Inside, deep inside, I knew she cared. She was just upset. Something was keeping her from caring. From properly loving the people she most desperately wanted.

I knew she cared deeply for us, Jasper had made it his job to dig in deep into her mixed emotions. He even told us he found love, but it seemed hesitant to show itself.

As if it was being held back by her will. She wasn't letting that love flourish, and I had a feeling it had to do with her past.

**Emmett's Pov****  
**

Seeing Izzy so harsh, made me feel angry. But I knew it wasn't my place to feel anger. I wanted to understand what was hurting her, but I couldn't, for the life of me, even think of a clue!

**Edward's Pov**

The love of my life was hurting, and it was slowly, very painfully, killing me. I didn't understand why she would say such harsh things to our daughter. But at this moment, it wasn't the time to act irrational or selfish. We needed to find the source of her reluctance to care for us.

The way she had stuttered out with choked tears of how she couldn't care for us, made my dead heart-break inside.

I loved this girl. Her beauty had only magnified itself, and now, as I saw, she had a fire inside her Bella didn't seemed to spark.

A power had radiated off her. She seemed to be so living, yet so dark. Her emotions were never exactly happy. She never spoke of her past. She seemed to glow with a fierceness that was rare among humans.

She was different from my Bella, but maybe different wasn't so bad.

I would search for the cause of her pain, her sadness, and destroy it.

**Izzy's Pov**

I raced down the streets, my eyes blurred by the tears I refused to shed. I didn't need my pettiness getting the best of me.

I pushed memories back, Bella's and mine, as I increased the speed, the trees and cars, now a huge blur, as I made my way toward La Push. I broke through the street, driving on sand.

I had reached the beach.

I stopped the car, and turned off the engine, pulling my knees up to my chest. I was glad I had chosen to tint the windows. So that way no would see me drown in my misery.

Tears overflowed, running down my cheeks like waterfalls. Hard painful sobs erupted from my chest as sat there, unable to move as memories sprang to my head.

I screamed helplessly as it overtook me, suffocating me with memories that weren't mine. Bella with Jacob, Seth getting hard, Victoria, Riley, a fight with newborns.

Edward proposing to her.

All of this crammed itself into my head and wouldn't leave, no matter how many times I pleaded silently. Nothing was mine anymore.

My life just seemed to revolve around Bella's memories. So loving, some gruesome, some painful, most of them were of her and Edward, and the many times they said their love to each other, smiling and kissing each other tenderly.

I didn't want her memories, but I wanted to be loved like her. I was jealous of her memories, because although some we painful, and sad, she had what I craved the most.

A hand to hold.

A family.

love.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you really liked this chapter. I wanted to add the Cullen's point of view so that you all knew how they felt.**

**P.S. Review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. ;D**


	18. A Smile, A Sparkle, A Kiss

**'Disclaimer: No, I do not own twilight. I do not own the hot Edward Cullen, his wife, family, friends, etc. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov****  
**

It seemed like forever before I was finally about to stop crying. I looked outside my window, cleaning my nose with my sleeve, to see that it was now dark out.

The moon shined brightly in the contrast to the stark sky. No stars seemed to gleam. It reminded me of my emotions. Dark and wanting to show itself.

Something felt oddly right about this moment. I couldn't understand it. But watching the dark sky with a moon that was illuminated by a faint light seemed to clear my mind of its thoughts.

After a few moments, I started up the car, whipped my tears, and drove off, heading into the dark and quiet streets.

* * *

By the time I got home, the lights were off and it was eerily quiet.

I walked up the stairs, careful not to make a sound. I creeped into my room and softly closed the door. I set my bag on the floor and walked over to my closet.

I pulled out some sweats and loose shirt and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water and took of my clothes.

I got in, the hot water relaxing my tense muscles. I didn't bother washing my hair since I had washed it this morning. After I rinsed the soap of my body I got out.

I quickly dried myself and pulled on my clothes, combing my hair and throwing it into a loose ponytail. I climbed into my soft bed, and curled into the soft sheets, sighing softly.

Slowly, I felt darkness creep in, till I was floating in the land of the dreams.

* * *

It seemed like only seconds after I had fallen asleep, that I was jolted out of my sweet slumber by something golden shining on my face.

I slowly cracked my eyes open, squinting in the light that shone through my window. Sitting up in shock, I realized that it was shining.

Smiling, I stood up, walking over to my window. I looked out from the second floor, to see a brightly lit sun, shining over trees, lighting them up. They seemed to glisten from the water droplets that had softly fallen on their leaves last night.

Walking over to my dresser, I pulled on some nice mid-thigh length jean shorts, a light blue camisole, and grabbed my bag.

Walking down the stairs, I realized today was Saturday. I blushed to myself as I saw I was going to go to school. I walked back upstairs, and changed my jeans into skinny jeans that were gray.

I set my bag down but walked down the stairs, grabbing my converse that were by the door. I ate a bowl of cereal and walked outside, grabbing my sweater in case it got cold.

Putting my phone in my pocket, I put on my headphones, putting the songs on shuffle. Skyscraper by Demi Lovato came on.

I took off, running through the forest, the sun appearing and disappearing through the trees. I loved running, though only for fun. When it was timed and for gym I hated it. Despised it even.

I got my love for running from my sister, when she would get up and five in the morning, and go jogging in the park. I had began joining her when I was thirteen.

Ever since then, I had loved running in the morning. And right now, It wasn't even seven yet. I laughed happily as I ran, dodging trees by mere inches and jumping over fallen trees or branches.

It felt magical, for some reason.

The song Try by Pink came on. I was in such a giddy mood I began to sing along loudly to the song, my heart beating fast in excitement and anticipation.

The wind pushed back my loose hair, letting the smell of my new chocolate-scented shampoo engulf my nose. My smile seemed to match the sun's brightness as I continued to run.

And like the sun, my smile never faltered.

For the first time, since I found out about the Cullens' and Renesmee, my spirits seemed to be lifted. I didn't feel sad or angry or confused.

I felt, exhilarated.

Nothing in my emotions seemed to be dark. I felt like a the Izzy I was in Phoenix with my sister. Happy and always smiling. Pranking anyone that pissed me off and always laughing when I got caught.

All Star by Smash Mouth came on.

I loved this song. Well, it was one of the many songs I loved. I sang along with it as continued squealing and laughing.

I stopped short when I reached a small meadow. I looked around, completely amazed and at loss of words. Different colored flowers, ranging from roses to lilies, sparkled in the sunlight. Unlike the rest of the trees and grass in this town, the grass here was lush-green, and smelled nice.

The bark of the trees was a perfect shade of a rich dark brown, that didn't seem to carry any color of green. It was a pure color, like the grass. No other colors attached itself to them.

It was simply magnificent.

Nothing could compare to its beauty.

I turned around and continued to run, my song changing to All Star by Smash Mouth. I nodded along to the song as I continued to run.

I came to a stop, as I stared at the beauty in front of me. There was a stream, the water a crystal blue that shined almost white as the sun stared down at it.

It was to big for me to jump over it, so I took off my sweater, set down my Ipod and took off the headphones, putting the music loud.

I shed off my pants, glad I wore boxer shorts today. I laughed loudly as I ran and jumped into the water. I broke through the water a few seconds later.

Swimming back and forth, I continued to smile. My cheeks hurt a little but I felt so happy today. And I didn't want to let that happiness go.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

Mid-way through our hunt we heard the sudden sound of laughter. Esmé, who had been delicately feeding on an Elk looked up, confused.

"What was that?" She asked, curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to get a thought. A picture. Anything. All I heard was the faint sound of music, loud laughter and the sound of the soft water that came from the stream.

"Well, go check it out." Rosalie suggested, shrugging her shoulders and biting into an Elk.

Emmett, who was having a fun time biting into a bear, looked up, confused.

"What happened?" He asked.

Yep, completely clueless.

"We heard laughter. Were trying to figure where it came from." Alice explained, hugging Jasper.

"Well, why don't you go check it out?" He asked, looking over at all of us.

Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head, muttering "idiot".

"Let's go." I laughed, dropping my meal, and walking toward the sound of medilous laughter.

We started our run, our speeds blurring into the trees as we dodged them by mere millimeters.

The sound of increasing laughter fueled us to run faster. As we neared the sound I realized it was the stream that was in the back of the house.

I stopped short by the end of the forest, when I saw who had been laughing.

Isabella.

She was swimming in the water, her Ipod blasting music, next to her jeans. Wait, what? She took off her pants.

Her laughter was like music to my ears as she swam back and forth, on her back, on her front. She was graceful.

She turned in the water, stopping when her eyes caught us. Her eyes seemed curious, her smile never faltering.

"Hey." She said, dipping down into the water, and resurfacing a few minutes later.

We walked forward, confused.

"Why the long faces? Didn't eat, I mean drink, much today?" She laughed, climbing out of the water.

I noticed that she wore a thin shirt, her bra showing faintly through the shirt. She wore boxer shorts that were dripping with water droplets.

She walked back a few feet and ran, jumping into the water and creating a loud splash. She got a few minutes, making her way towards us, her hips moving in such a way that made dormant feelings creep up inside me.

**Izzy's Pov**

As I made my way towards the Cullens', I heard the song The Weekend by Millionaires come on. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him toward the stream, standing just a few inches from the stream.

I felt a smirk creep up on my lips as a sudden thought came into my head.

I stood up on my toes, and leaned toward his. I felt him lean towards me as well. Just before his lips could touch mine I back up and shoved him toward the water.

Caught by surprise, he fell in, creating and large splash. I fell to the floor, laughing loudly, as the rest joined in with me.

I clutched my ribs and stood up, laughter bubbling from my chest. I made the mistake of turning my back toward the water.

Seconds later, a pale hand shot out, glistening in the sun, and pulled me into the water. I turned in the water, staring into Edward's marble face.

We broke through the surface, staring at each other.

It was then I noticed the sun beaming down on him. His skin sparkles like millions of little crystals. It was like diamonds embezzled in his skin, reflecting off the skin.

It was simply the most amazing most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

He looked down at me his eyes trained on me. He broke contact with my eyes, leaving me slightly dazed. He pulled himself out of the water and handed me his hand, pulling me like I was weightless. Which, to him, I probably was.

He disappeared for a few seconds, before popping up in front of me, handing me a fluffy white towel that was soft.

"Thank you." I whispered, looking down and blushing.

"Your most welcome." He murmured, smiling at me.

I looked down as I felt my blush deepen, drying the water off me and pulling on my jeans, turning off my Ipod and looking around.

"How did you get here?" He mused, his eyes lit with curiosity.

"I ran." I mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You shouldn't have. There are many dangers in the forest." He said, chastising me.

"Well, I love running. It's the only time I feel free." I whispered, looking out at the sun that seemed to be hiding behind some dark clouds.

I don't know why I told him that. But I felt like I could trust him. Something my emotions didn't let me see. Maybe letting someone in my just be good for me, after all.

Edward walked closer to me, lifting my chin softly. I let myself drown in his golden hues as he smiled softly down at me.

"You can always trust me." He whispered, his cool breath stunning me.

He brought his face down, till it was just millimeters from my lips. We stared into each other's eyes. I looked at him, hoping he'd get the message.

He did because seconds later, I felt his cold lips meet mine.

* * *

**Hoped you like this chapter. I wanted to add a chapter where she's happy and doesn't worry about the conflicting emotions running inside her.**

** P.S. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**


	19. I don't trust Myself

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own twilight. I do not own the hot Edward Cullen, his wife, family, friends, etc. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov****  
**

Many people say that their first kiss is liking a sparks flying. Fireworks blasting on the Fourth Of July. Like the sun had just lit them up.

I never believed it. I mean, seriously, how is a first kiss like that? How is it the most special thing in the world? I always thought they were high.

Until now.

It was like actually being lit up by a million stars. Like a thousand tingling sensations running through every part of my body, igniting it.

His lips we cold, but they were surprisingly soft, unlike the rest of his body. His hands cupped my chin, his kiss firm. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my toes hurting from standing on them.

He seemed to somehow know this because he lifted me onto his feet.

After a few minutes we pulled back. I rested my forehead against his, my breath ragged. I didn't bother to stop the smile that creeped up to my lips. I opened my eyes, his eyes watching me.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." He whispered, his sweet breath stunning me.

"I'm glad you did." I whispered. And I was. I didn't realize how I felt about him, until he kissed me just now.

I knew I liked him a lot, though Bella's feelings did kind of bump up my feelings for him, her feelings had nothing to do with what I felt right now.

It wasn't love. But, it ran much deeper than a crush or liking someone.

We stood there, for who knows how long, just lost in each other's eyes. We were eventually interrupted by Renesmee who came running, stopping on the other side of the stream.

"Dad, can I go over to La Push?" She asked, jumping up and down. it kind of reminded me of Alice.

"Sure. Be back before midnight." He said, looking over at her.

"Thanks. Hey Izzy." She squealed.

After she ran off, I stared at Edward, shocked.

"What?" He asked, staring at me.

"Midnight?" I questioned.

"She's old enough. Had she been fifty or so I would've said no. But she's a hundred now." He explained, smiling.

I shook my head, exasperated.

"No girl, seventeen of a _hundred _should stay out to long. She can get into trouble." I don't know why, but I suddenly felt protective of her and angry at Edward.

"She's very responsible." He protested.

I stepped out of his embrace, shaking my head disapprovingly.

"Your acting like a mother." He smiled.

"No, I'm not." I stated, fixing my eyes on his perfect face.

"Yes you are. You just got angry with me for telling her she could stay out till midnight. It's mother's instinct." He explained.

"I'm not her mother." I whispered lowly, staring at the fading sun as blinked back tears.

"No, you're not. But in her mind, you are. You look exactly like her mother. Her only memory of her mother is standing in front of her. She remember's dark chocolate hair," He passed his hand down the length of my long hair,"brown eyes," He passed his fingers over my eyes softly as they closed,"and white perfect skin." He finished, placing his hands on my cheeks.

"You have all of Bella's qualities mixed with a fierceness rare among humans. You have the same blush, same kindness, same passion. But you hold a fire in your soul. Your not afraid of your appearance, you're not afraid to stand up to those you hurt you or your friends. It's wouldn't surprise me if you took a bullet for those you love. Your parents as lucky to have such a daughter with these qualities." He finished softly.

I felt a few tears slip at his words.

"Why don't you tell them that?" I whispered, looking at him.

He whipped my tears, asking in a confused tone,

"What do you mean?"

I moved away again, turning away from him.

"It means-" I hesitated, before continuing,"It means they don't have the time of day for me. Their gone when I wake up, and come back when I'm asleep. On rare occasions they'll come home in time for dinner. They don't truly know me. In all seventeen birthdays I've had, they've only remember twelve of them. I always wondered if I was a nuisance to them. I think they only wanted one child." I whispered brokenly.

"Aren't you their only child?" He asked, much more confused than before.

"No. I have a sister."

"And where is she now?" He asked.

I didn't answer, for fear that'd I'd burst into tears. I swallowed down the tears before looking at him.

"If I told you, you wouldn't want me." I said sadly.

He walked up to me, grabbing my face in a gentle, yet firm, grip. His eyes bore into mine, a flame hidden deep in his eyes.

"I will always want you. I've wanted you since the first day you arrived here. Not because of Bella, not because you look like her. But because your you. Your not afraid of the most things that frighten humans. Your don't judge someone about their appearance. You judge them on how their on the inside. You are courageous and beautiful, and strong. You accepted us easier than any human here would. You don't have to be afraid of telling us anything. You can trust us." His words were enough to send tears coming down my eyes.

No one had ever said anything like that to me. I threw my hands around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. He embraced me tightly, his face buried in my hair. He kissed a spot on my neck sending shivers through me. He pulled back and whipped my tears.

"You can tell me."

I nodded, and then, with courage, said,

"My sister died two years ago."

And as those words left my lips, I fell to my knees, sobbing violently. Every tear, every emotion, every thought I held back, came pouring out. Endless tears fell down my cheeks like an endless flow of water, my sobs becoming rough and painful.

Edward gathered me in his arms, lifting me off the ground. The last time I cried this much was when my sister died.

That memory floated back towards me, playing on an endless loop through my mind. I couldn't tell him the truth about that night. He couldn't know. Cause if he did, vampire or not, he'd run away from me.

I would be lying to myself if I said I couldn't trust him. I could trust him with just about anything, maybe even with what happened that night without him running away. But right now, it wasn't him I could trust.

It was myself.

* * *

**I really hoped you liked this chapter. I wanted to write this chapter because I wanted to show everyone what Edward actually feels for Izzy has nothing to do with Bella.**

**Hoped you liked it. Review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. ;D**

**P.S. Let me know your thoughts on Izzy's parents so I know I might not be the only one who hates them. :D**


	20. Author's Note Please read!

**Author's Note.**

**My schoolwork has not been going so well, so I have to focus on that. I will continue posting up new chapters as much as I can, but please bare with me.**

**On the upside, I'm thinking about make a sequel to this story called A Danger. But, I will only write it if you want believe this story has the potential to have have sequel.**

**If you do believe this story came have a sequel, PM me or review your thoughts.**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	21. A Nightmare And Haunting Flashback

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer so I there fore cannot, in any possible way, own twilight.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

The week following my breakdown of tears near the stream, I seemed to grow close to the Cullens. I didn't tell them that it was actually me who killed my sister, but I did tell them she was dead.

I started to hang out with them at lunch, and sometimes went home with them. But as December 19th drew closer, I felt my anxiety grow. Two years ago, on that day, my sister died.

On top of that, Carlisle insisted on running a few tests to see where my power came from. He wanted to help me control it. Though what he didn't know was that my power was only triggered my anger or an intense emotion.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a not so light knock. I sat up from my bed, looking over at my door.

"Come in." I said cautiously.

Mom came strutting in, her face holding no emotion for me. She sat at the end of my bed, her eyes holding resentment, her lips in a stern line.

"In two weeks, your father and I are flying out to Phoenix, to visit your sister's grave." Her cold words sent violent tremors through me as I held back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Just so you know, Isabella, I have not forgiven you." She stood up, leaving me alone to my wallow in my misery and to drown in my tears.

After ten minutes of tears, I walked into my bathroom and washed my face, waiting a few minutes from the puffiness to go away.

I smiled slightly to my reflection, but it seemed off. I returned to frowning and walked to my dresser, squeezing into a pair of skinny jeans, a dark green silk camisole and black converse. I walked over to my vanity table and picked up my brush, combing my hair. It had grown over the last month so it was now almost past my waist.

Grabbing my keys, I picked up my phone and walked out of the house, getting into my car and turning on the engine. I didn't bother opening the windows as I flew down the streets, the car deadly silent apart from the gasps of breaths I was letting out. Seems the tears don't want to leave me alone.

I gulped down the hard ball of tears as wiped my moist eyes. I turned on my radio just as the song **Hang On by Plumb **came on. I knew this song from the first word to last having heard it so many times after my sister's funeral.

I bit down on my lip hard, pushing back the hot tears that stung my eyes. I drove, not sure where I was going. It was a school day, but right now, I was wreck. My car seemed to know where I wanted to go because about twenty minutes later, I was in front of the Cullens' house.

Their cars weren't there so that meant they were at school. I bit back tears that threatened to choke me. I don't why I came here. Edward wouldn't be here, only Esme. But in the time that I'd known her, she seemed more of a mother than my own. The only person who knew that my mother didn't want me was Edward. He didn't push me to tell him about my family, but he brought them up once in a while.

He didn't know the truth behind my sister's death, and he didn't know about what my mother told me through the years. She never really liked me because I was usually a trouble maker. And on special occasions, she called me a whore. That part stumped me. I most definitely wasn't a whore. I still had my virginity. I hadn't even dated a guy yet.

I sighed, wiped the tears that had slid down my face, and turned off the engine. I opened my door and stepped out, closing it softly behind me. I pocketed my keys and began to slowly walk to toward the door, my heart beat increasing with every step I took.

I finally made it stop the door, my tears dripping down my face. I knocked softly, knowing Esme would hear me. She opened the door seconds later, her eyes wide with shock.

"Isabella?" She asked softly.

"Esme.." It was all I managed to say before I began to sob uncontrollably.

"Come in." She said softly.

She grabbed my hand, her cool skin making me shiver, and brought me over to the large white couch in the living room. She sat me down, and sat down next me, as sobs continued to shudder through me. I leaned my head onto her shoulder, her cold skin warming my flaming head.

"Oh sweetie, your burning up." She said.

I felt warm, but I didn't feel like I was burning up. I just felt tired. Tired and numb. The same way I felt during the last two years during December. It didn't seem any different.

I felt my eyelids began to droop as I stared out the big window. Drops of water seemed to fall in a lazy way. Not to fast but not a soft drizzle. The sounds of the water tapping on the window and the sound of distant thunder seemed to soothe away the words my mother bitterly said to me.

The memory sent tears toppling over. I hadn't realized Esme had left till she appeared a few minutes later, a blanket and pillow in her arms.

She propped the pillow under my head and laid the blanket around me. I snuggled into it and let my body relax into the couch. The couch was so soft I nearly sank into it. My eyes continued to close as I fought to keep them open. I didn't want to sleep, I didn't want to dream, I didn't want to think, I just wanted to be with Edward. He just always seemed to scare off the fear and sadness inside me.

I felt safe with him.

I didn't even realize my eyes had closed until I was knocked over into the dark abyss called nightmares.

*Dream*

_It was dark, and cold. The room was void of life and held a darkness that sent fear through me. I felt cold on the inside. Something wasn't right about this room. Nothing was right._

_ It looked like basement. Like the basement in our hold in Phoenix. No. It couldn't be. Mom was standing in front of me, her eyes dark with madness. _

_Mom was yelling at me. She had a knife in her hand. It was pointed at me, at my chest. _

_"It's your fault Isabella!" She screamed._

_"I didn't kill her!" I shouted, fear in my voice._

_"I know you killed her! You murdered her in cold blood!" Mom accused, her eyes lit with a fire of something I couldn't read._

_"I didn't mean to! I loved her! She was my sister!" I cried._

_"Liar!" She put the knife to my chest. My heart beat so wildly I feared into would jump right at the knife. _

_"Please. I didn't mean to." I whimpered, my vision blurred by tears._

_"I have to do this. She would've wanted it." Mom said in a cold dead voice._

_In a quick move, she slid the cold steel into my chest. Into my heart. My tears seemed to stop. They didn't fall from my face. They just stayed there. My mouth was opened in shock._

_ I looked up at her with shock. I didn't feel pain. Just shock. I could feel my heart beat slow to an unnatural beat. No! I was dying!_

_My heart couldn't stop. Keep beating. My heart didn't want to listen. Please! Nothing was happening._

_I dropped to the floor, the cold knife prodding out of my chest. Dad suddenly appeared behind mom, hugging her around the shoulders._

_"You deserve this, Isabella." His voice sounded cold and heavy. I couldn't hear his voice but his lips said,_

_"You can't live anymore." _

_Tears fell as my eyes slowly started to close. My heart thumped softly, barely any beats._

_Three thumps._

_Two thumps. _

_One thump._

_I was dead._

_*_End Dream*

I woke up to the sound of loud thunder. I couldn't bother to open my eyes because my head was throbbing with pain. I moaned a little and rolled over.

I felt around the couch, and noticed there was a lot more space than before. I opened my eyes a little, staring into darkness. I rubbed my eyes a little, more awake now.

I sat up and looked around the room. I was lying in a bed. A big one at that. Probably a king size. The sheets were blood-red and beautiful black swirls and flowers in them, each of the swirls interlocking with each other. The pillows were a crimson red.

Either they guessed a lucky guess or they somehow just knew my favorite colors were black and red. Either way, the pillows and satin duvet were extremely soft. I looked around the dark room, searching for a clock. It read 5:42 in the afternoon. Nice, I slept nine hours.

Getting up, I pushed away any thought of my nightmare. I found my shoes by the bed but decided not to put them on. I was in no rush to leave.

I was always welcome here. Esme told me that the night I came back with Edward from the stream. And I didn't take any advantage of it. But right now, I was going to. It was Friday and I didn't have any desire to get home early. I could stay over if I wanted to.

My mother sure as hell wouldn't care. She glares at me when I home, or just scowls at me with cold eyes. My dad would only be mildly worried about me. Enough to call, but nothing more. He actually cared about me. Even if it was just a little, at least he cared about my well-being.

I sighed softly, and walked over to the door, contemplating on whether or not I should go outside or stay in here. I decided to go outside but decided to first change my pants.

I wanted to be comfortable, and these jeans were not cutting it. I slid them down my legs, and kicked them to the side. I walked over to the door I was sure led to the closet and opened it. Indeed, it was a closet, filled with male clothing from sweats and tanks to dress shirts and costumes.

I grabbed a pair of grey sweats and put them on. They were pretty baggy but I didn't care. They were soft. I tied it tightly, making sure it wouldn't fall out.

I saw a dark green shirt and thought, what the hell? I grabbed it off the hanger, smiling. I pulled off my shirt and slid the shirt on, Edward's scent invading my nose.

I walked over to the door and opened it, stepping out. I shut the door softly and walked down the stairs, picking at the shirt. It fell a few inches past my mid-thighs. I hadn't bothered to check my hair since it always looked wavy. The bed wouldn't have messed it up.

I reached the bottom of the stairs, and peeked around the wall, staring into the living room. Everyone was there, laughing and talking. Emmett and Jasper were playing Xbox, their fingers moving like a blur. Rosalie and Alice were talking about something, Esme was sitting with Carlisle, and Edward sat alone, laughing as Emmett argued with Jasper. Renesmee was sitting in a recliner chair, texting on her phone and smiling. I could just imagine who she was texting.

And, as usual, I made an interesting way of showing I was there.

A piece of hair had fallen onto my nose, making me sneeze loudly. My head bumped into the wall mid-sneeze and my foot slipped on the pants, making me land rather roughly on my shoulder.

I couldn't muster up any word in my shocked mind. I just hurt myself while sneezing. Another record in odd ways I could hurt myself.

I turned my head to the side, staring at the shocked vampires.

"How's it going?" I asked.

Carlisle appeared at my side in an instant, checking for bruising.

"I'm fine. Just another odd way of hurting myself. I should write it down." I said the last part to myself.

I got up, nearly laughing at my pain. I had an odd tendency at laughing every time I got hurt. I just found it funny because I had caused myself the pain and bruise.

I got up and walked over to the table, grabbing a random book bag and taking out a pencil and paper. I wrote down how I got hurt, laughed, them ripped it from the notebook.

"What?" I asked them as they continued to look at me.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" Edward laughed. His laugh was like music to my ears.

"Yes." I said, holding up my chin.

In a blur, I was sitting next to him, his arms around me. Esme looked over at me, her eyes clouded with concern.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

I nodded, laying my head on Edward's shoulder. He kissed my head softly, and pulled me closer to him. Emmett and Jasper resumed their playing and arguing, Alice and Rosalie continued talking though tried to get me to participate in their girly talk. I may be a girl, but you will never catch me talking about hair, clothes, make-up or the mall.

Renesmee was oblivious to us, her eyes trained on her phone. I looked at Edward, then looked upstairs, he laughed but nodded, and stood up.

Edward stuck out his hand but I stared blankly at him.

"Izzy?" He said, his golden eyes trained on mine.

I shook my head and pouted at him. He sighed, making Emmett laugh. He knew what this was about. As did Jasper and the rest. I few days ago I told Edward to carry me up the stairs, and he said yes. Since I wasn't holding on correctly, I fell off.

They caught me in time before my head could connect with the stairs but it freaked him out. He doesn't want to carry me up the stairs anymore since he's afraid I will fall and die.

I continued pouting and even made a whimpering sound which made Emmett laugh harder as well as the rest of them.

"Fine." He said, exasperated. His eyes looked annoyed.

I smiled and clapped my hands, jumping onto his back. His hands were hooked firmly under my thighs, my arms locked around his neck.

In seconds we appeared in his bedroom. He set me down on his bed gently, then he began to pace the room. I didn't ask but it did bother me.

I sat up on my knees, feeling tears spark my eyes. The way he paced reminded me of my mother when I told her about my sister.

*Flashback*

_I walked toward the house, my body numb and mind blank. The same thing ran through my head._

_I killed her. I killed my sister._

_I walked into the living room, mom pacing up and down the room, panic in her eyes._

_"Where is your sister?" She asked frantically. Her eyes were wide with fear._

_A sob broke through me. Violent tremors of sobs racked through my body as I forced the words through my lips._

_"She's...dead."_

_Mom looked at me, her eyes wide and unbelieving._

_"No, she's not. She was outside with you. You were with her went she went outside. She was alive. You killed her!" Mom screamed._

_She threw herself at me, her hands closing in around my throat. Dad tried to pull her off me. After a few minutes of nearly choking me to death dad got her off me._

_ I collapsed, scratching at my neck, trying to get air down my burning lungs. I got up, stumbling my way out of the house, mom and dad close on my heels._

_I collapsed next to my sister's body, choked sobs erupting from my chest. Mom threw me off her and began to sob, hugging Adriana's dead body, muttering over and over that she wasn't dead._

*End flashback*

I was brought back to the present, by the feeling of someone running their hand through my hair and whispering comforting words into my ear.

"Izzy, it's okay. Your safe. Shh, it's okay." I realized that it was Edward's voice and that I was crying.

He was lying back on the bed, hugging me and wiping away my tears. It was then that I realized I was muttering something.

"I didn't do it. I didn't do it."

I closed my mouth and hugged him, sobbing into his chest. I could try to convince myself I didn't do it, but my mom would never let me forget what I've done.

* * *

**I hope you loved this chapter. Sorry I have not updated in a while but don't worry now that next week is spring break I will update as much as I can.**

**I wanted to give Izzy a nice moment with Esme, her mother figure. Hoped you liked it.**

**P.S. Review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. ;D**

**Nikirocks29 :D**


	22. I'm Not Her

**I know its been a very long time since I've updated, and I am so very sorry. But to be fairly honest, it's because I've had writer's block. I was having a pretty hard time writing after where the last chapter left off. I could form I thought for this chapter, but , now that I have, I certainly hope you love this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own any of the twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

Waking up to the sound of two people screaming at the top of their lungs, and both of them being vampires with loud voices that make their screams carry throughout the house, is not the most pleasant way of waking up.

I could hear Emmett scream from downstairs,

"Jasper, you totally cheated! Rematch!"

I couldn't hear what Jasper said but it apparently made his angry because seconds later, I felt the house vibrate from what I assume was Emmett punching the wall. Oh Emmett, he was just a child trapped in a grown-up's body.

I could hear their loud voices slowly increase till I had a five alarm headache going. Also known as, if I don't get some peace and quiet soon, heads are going to roll. And so, I cleared my voice, and shouted, loudly I might add,

"If the two of you don't shut the hell up, you're gonna have to deal with a teenage girl who came whip you upside the head without touching you!" Okay, so I could really whip them upside the head, but I can make their lives' a living nightmare but I can hold them down with solidified water and cram human food down their throats.

I rolled over and dug my face into the pillow, groaning loudly. My head was now throbbing to the point where it felt like my head would just go numb with pain. And right now, that's all I was asking for. I'd rather have my head numb them feel pain. My skin felt clammy and sweaty but I didn't bother to remove the comfortable duvet that lay draped across my body.

I don't know how much time had passed by but eventually I heard the door open. Footsteps made their way into the room, and I peeked from the pillow, and saw Jasper's tall, lean form, walking towards me and sit at the edge of the bed. I scowled and dug my head back into the pillows, biting my lip as waves of pain continued to flood through my skull.

"Darlin', I could feel your pain. You don't have to hide it." He said logically.

"Leave me alone." Though it came out muffled so it sounded more like gibberish.

He rolled me over effortlessly and pressed two fingers to my forehead, concentrated for a split second, them removed his fingers. I could feel the throbbing, almost numb, pain in my head, slowly began to dissolve and diminish, till it completely vanished. I removed my teeth from my lip, and looked at Jasper.

"Thank you." I whispered, rolling over onto my side.

"It was no problem, Darlin'." He said, getting up and smiling down at me gently before walking out of the room.

Eventually, I stood up from the bed, nearly tripping over the pants. I ended up bumping into the dresser, muttering swear words under my breath.

"Hey, no swear words!" I heard Emmett shout up the stairs.

Was he kidding me? Every time I came here he was getting smacked on the head for cursing. Or worse. I scoffed and walked over to where I had placed my clothes on the floor. Instead, I found them on a dresser, everything nice and tidy.

I smiled and locked the door, then shook myself out of Edward's long, yet comfortable clothes except his shirt, and pulled on my jeans. I didn't want to take off his shirt for two reasons. One, it was long and warm and very comfortable. And two, it smelled just like him.

His smell used to get me all dazed and stuff but now, it just makes me feel light inside for some odd reason. After making sure my hair didn't look like a bird's nest, I unlocked the door and opened it, walking down the hallway.

I could hear the chatter and laughter coming from down the stairs, but being in a big house, I decided to explore. I wandered down the hallway, opening random doors that led to closets, bedrooms, guest bedrooms, bathrooms, game rooms, and a lot more.

I ended up walking into a room, that had a whole wall filled with different kinds of genres of music, with different types of names of old musicians, pianists, and others. There was a fairly large bookshelf filled with books, a few music disks but there wasn't that much.

The walls were a cream color, ans it had a flat screen T.V. that seemed like it hadn't been used for a while. There was bed pushed back toward the wall, with a thick red duvet with beautiful black designs that left me memorized. There were also shelves hooked onto the wall, with many different kinds of photos. It was beautiful. I couldn't really see the pictures on the top, but I could see the pictures on the lower shelves.

Some of the pictures were of Edward and his family, others were of him and Renesmee though most of them consisted of him with other girl. I couldn't see the pictures all that well. But a picture sitting on one of shelves definitely caught my attention. It was of Edward and the brunette.

It was Edward and Bella.

The look on the faces was enough to make tears sting my house. I looked just like her. Before, it all felt surreal. Like a vivid dream that didn't end. But now, as I stared at the picture, I realized it was all true. I was like Bella, because I looked just like her. But everything about her read shy and bookworm.

But either way, they looked perfect together. They were hugging each other, staring into the camera, Edward's lips on her cheek as she smiled widely. I couldn't help but grab the photo to get a better look. I ran my thumb along the side of were her face was.

How was it that we looked so much alike, yet I, somehow, felt so different from her? I set the picture back where it was, and took a couple of steps back, feeling tears sting the brim of my eyes.

"She was very beautiful."

I spun around, coming face to face with Edward. He was leaning against the door frame, a solemn look on his perfect face. He walked toward me, till he was close enough that could smell his overpowering scent.

"She was. She looked like she was happy with you." I whispered, trying to swallow the ball of tears in my throat.

"She was, beyond this world. She was very special. She could probably bring a smile to any face. And she saw the good in everyone. All she ever wanted was to make people happy. She was a rude person, not at all violent, but she was very stubborn. It's one of the many things I loved about her. She could make me angry beyond belief, but she could just as easily make me the most happiest man on this earth. She was everything anyone would want. She could've had a long life. But she choose me. She choose to be with me, even if it meant she could die. She was truly one of a kind." He finished in a soft whisper, his eyes downcast.

I could tell that if he could cry, he'd be in tears, sobbing violently.

"Do you still love her?" I whispered, looking at his face.

He looked at me, his eyes filled with an intense emotion that could've knocked over anyone. He hesitated a little before answering.

"Yes. I do. She was perfect. She was everything I had searched for in a woman. She was beautiful. She wasn't obsessed with her beauty, she didn't flaunt it. I will always love her, but I have a feeling she would want me to move on. But I can't. I don't have anything left of her, except this. The books and my memories are all I have left of her. But the memories can become overbearing sometimes. Just remembering her in a memory, hearing her laugh, makes it feel like she as here one second, and gone in the next. I sometimes wish I didn't have these memories, so that I wouldn't be hit with memories of her face, about her smell, everyday. But then I realize many people don't always have memories. Many of them forget after a while. So, yes, I will always love her, but the love I feel is not the same anymore without her here."

The way he spoke about her, how she was perfection in his eyes, was almost too much to bear. The ball of tears in my throat had now grown so strong, it hurt. It felt like I would burst into tears if I even opened up my mouth.

The way they all spoke about her, about her kindness and her ability to want to save everyone she loves, made her seem perfect. They made her sound like she didn't have a flaw.

It made me feel like I was just here to remind them of how she looked. So that they could correctly remember every feature of my face, and then pretend it was Bella.

I was their Bella substitute.

And thinking of that, just made my heart feel like it had been snapped me half. Like my heart was left there, bleeding from the pain, but no one seemed to realize it. It was just like with my sister. Except my sister didn't compare me to anyone. She was the only person to truly love me.

I bit down on my lip, the feel to cry stronger than ever. I walked over to where the glass wall was, looking out over the greenery that is Forks. I wrapped my arms around my torso, my eyes burning with tears. I felt like the tears were taking a toll on me. It felt like my knees were gonna buckled any second and I'd collapse into tears.

I swallowed the ball of tears, and looked up through the glass. Edward's reflection stared down at me with an intense look in his eyes. I felt his cold hands turn my body so that I was facing him.

I didn't bother to look up, but continued to concentrate on his chest. I felt him tip my chin up, his golden hues staring into my dark brown ones. His fingers pasted gently under my eyes, collecting the wetness of tears. His eyes looked at me, eyes clouded with concern.

"What's wrong?" His velvet voice was like a song to my ears.

I shook my head, staring off at the wall with the music disks. His hands cupped my cheeks, but I didn't look up at him. His voice continued to ask me questions, going from music to my ears to annoyance. I ripped his hands off me, and ran toward the door.

By the time I reached the hallway, Edward was in front of me, annoyance, concern and anger reflected in his golden eyes that were slowly becoming darker.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong?!" He shouted.

I stared at him in complete horror, my eyes widening in shock. I was right. They only saw me as the girl who looked like Bella. I felt my chest begin to heave up and down quickly as more tears sprung to my eyes, trying to force themselves out.

Edward stared at me, his eyes losing their emotion still they swayed to shock. I slowly backed away, his voice following me as I threw myself down the stairs.

"Wait, Izzy, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to call you that!"

But it was too late, the damage was done. I ran out of their house, running down the driveway and down the street. I didn't know where I was going. I was just running, heavy grey clouds overhead. They clouds seemed to understand my sadness and began to cry, heavy droplets of ice-cold water falling down to the earth.

I pumped my legs to go faster, as tears fell from my eyes, my heart aching. I couldn't believe he had called me Bella. I wasn't Bella! I wasn't her! I only looked like her. Why couldn't he understand that?! He shouldn't, couldn't, compare me to her.

I don't know howl long I was running, but when I had finally stopped, near the La Push border. It sperated La Push territory and the Cullen territory. I leaned against a tree, trying to catch my breath as sobs racked through my body violently.

I stared up into the dark grey sad clouds and screamed,

"I'm not her! I don't want to be her! I'm Isabella Glass! Not Isabella Swan!" I breathed in a shaky breath of cold air shouted up to the skies,

"I am not her! I never will be her!"

I slid down the tree, sobbing as I whispered one last time,

"I'm not her."

* * *

The rain continued to fall, but it did nothing to my already shivering, numb body. All I could think of was when Edward had responded that he still loved Bella and when he called me by her name.

I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest when I heard with say he still loved her. I knew I felt strong emotions for him because I could feel Bella's old feelings, from before she died, when she was in love with him.

But i guess, somewhere along the way from when I found out I had her emotions mixed inside me, I slowly started to develop feelings for him. It grew slowly but, I didn't realize I had any actual deep feelings till I felt the jealously inside me.

Could it be possible that was jealous that he still loved her?

Before I could really think the question, and my feelings, through, I heard the sound of heavy footsteps. I opened my eyes, and as I felt my eyes mind slowly clear itself, I realized I was freezing.

"Izzy!" I heard a deep voice shout.

I heard more footsteps running towards me, then hot skin touching my neck, wrists and softly slapping my face.

"Come, stay with us. Were gonna take up back to the Cullens. Seth, get her. She's freaking freezing." I heard one of them mutter.

I felt strong, too hot, arms picked me up, them I felt myself being passed to another person. I leaned my head against the person's shoulder, too cold to actually check who it was.

As the person walked, I was able to finally crack my eyes open, staring at the person who carried me. I could recognize him as Jacob, one of Bella's old childhood friends. I opened my mouth but hardly hear the words that came out.

"Jacob?"

I saw his head move, them I heard him speak,

"Don't worry, Izzy, we'll be at the Cullens' soon enough."

His voice had started to sound heavy till I could no longer hear the loud smack of the wind, or the distant sound of thunder. Darkness washed over me like a blanket, washing away my problems.

* * *

**I seriously hope you guys liked this chapter, and aren't too mad at me for taking so long to update. Again, I hoped you loved this chapter.**

**P.S. And please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**


	23. Shivering and Numb

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Before it was because I couldn't figure out where to go with this chapter and who's Point-of-view I should do but then my mom confiscated my laptop until I could get my grades up. I got my laptop back today but who knows if I'll get tomorrow again or next week. So I really hope you love this chapter cause it might be a while before I could update again.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

I watched, in horror and shock, as Izzy ran out of the house. How could I have done that? How could I have slipped and called her Bella? What was wrong with me? How could I do that to her?

She was nothing like Bella. Though they looked alike, they were complete opposites. Bella, my once lively wife and the love of my life, was very stubborn indeed, but she was painfully shy around people. She wasn't one to be very social. She was the kind that hid behind the camera. She didn't seem to believe anyone when they complemented her on her strikingly, inhuman beauty. She had a blush that could top the redness of a fire, and her soul was just full of life and kindness. But she doubted herself, and wasn't one to be in the spotlight. She wasn't comfortable around crowds and felt terrible about those she had unintentionally hurt. Despite that, she was perfect in my mind. She the perfection.

I was still in love with her to this day. After a hundred years, her face was still perfectly vivid in my mind, as if I'd just seen a few hours ago. I could still remember her scent, I could remember the warmth of her blood and the pumping of her blood, and the blushing red on her pale cheeks.

I could still hear her enchanting laugh when I thought of the times we laughed for no apparent reason. I remembered every little painful detail of the attack with James, of when I left her and the pain I felt just from being away from her. I could remember every detail of the fight with the newborns and how Victoria was out for revenge because I killed her mate.

I remembered the confrontation with the Volturi and how they wanted her to be turned. How I had stood in front of her protectively, baring my teeth and denying them of what they wanted and how they attacked me.

I still clearly remembered the day she died. I remember the heart-breaking pain that wrenched through my body, taking over every aspect of my body. The hazy cloud of denial that covered my mind, telling me she wasn't dead. That she was still alive, transforming into a vampire, and that soon she'd be opening her eyes and we'd be spending eternity together forever.

But when I had opened my eyes, all I saw her hollow, brown, sunken eyes, and the small smile that curved her perfect lips, making her look peaceful. I was happy to know she would no longer feel pain, but devastated by the fact that the pain I felt would never be extinguished.

For that moment on I mourned her death. Renesmee blamed herself no matter how many times I told her it wasn't her fault. She believed that if she hadn't been so violent and had tried not to break her bones or make her so weak, that maybe she would have lived.

She grew up, truly believing she was the cause of her mother's death. Much like the Volturi and the wolves at first, she believed herself to be a monster, something unnatural that didn't belong to live and breathe on this earth. I had read in her mind a few times about how she had contemplated death the first couple years after her birth. She believed that if she had ended her life, it would make her guilt go away.

Every time she had a thought of her own death or I saw Alice envision Renesmee killing herself, I'd hug her tightly while she cried, whispering words of comfort to her. I'd show her how proudly Bella spoke of her, and how happy she felt when she felt her child's kicks.

I knew everyone else was still detached from themselves. I could tell by their painful, heart-breaking thoughts. Esmé was saddened at the loss of one of her daughters.

Alice was trying to be herself, happy, bubbly and always wanting to shop but without Bella to protest about not wanting us to spend money on her and the loss of one of her best friends and sister, Alice was sad. Not at all perky, as usual.

Jasper was dealing with everyone's emotions but I knew he was sad as well. I could by his thoughts that he missed Bella, even if she was a human.

Emmett missed his baby sister. He could no longer banter her about her sex life, and if and when she was getting some, as he'd put it. He was still clueless sometimes but he had grown serious after her death.

Rosalie, much to our surprise, was the most broken-hearted apart from Renesmee and I. She felt horrible of the fact that she was never there to be Bella's friend but instead spent her time envying her and her opportunities to meet another human and have children. Rosalie didn't want her to turn. Because Bella had a choice and she didn't.

Carlisle was still himself but his thoughts betrayed him calm mask. he felt terrible for not being here to deliver Renesmee earlier.

We still mourned her, even to this day. Every year on her birthday, we look at the pictures we took of her and the sneaky pictures Alice shot of Bella when she wasn't looking.

I never imagined, in my wildest dreams, that I would ever come face to face with anyone like Bella. Till I met Isabella Glass.

She just like Bella, she stole my breath away.

She had the same face, same eyes, same everything. But over the course of time as I got to know her, I realized she was nothing like Bella.

Isabella Glass was impulsive, reckless, willing to punch anyone and had a nasty habit of getting in trouble. But she captivated me. She had a fire burning deep inside her. A fire that seemed to grow stronger and weaker from time to time. Her eyes always held mischievousness, and her lips were always curled into a smirk, grimace or a regular smile. She had a way with words, always spewing out vulgar language, never minding if she received bad looks from people.

I remembered the day I had kissed her.

I felt like I was betraying my Bella but the burst of sparks and the feeling that crept into my cold, dead heart made me feel like my heart would start beating any minute. My body was filled with sharp sparks that were painful yet not painful. The sparks equally scared and excited me. I had never felt it this strong with my Bella before. I never felt the warm feeling touch every dead nerve of my body, lighting them up.

It was exhilarating.

"Edward?"Alice's small voice brought me from my far away thoughts.

"Yes Alice?" I replied, staring out into the window, catching the last glimpses of grey before the sky went dark.

"Izzy's been gone for a couple of hours. I'm getting worried. All I'm getting are fuzzy and blurred pictures." Her voice was anxious.

"Let's go look for her." Determination surged through me.

"But the rain washed away her scent!" She strained, golden eyes desperate.

"Alice, her scent may still linger on the trees or ground. We will look for her and we will find her. Gather up everyone." I said, and walked into my room.

As I changed my clothes, I rethought everything. I can't believe I had called her Bella. She may look like her, but she was the polar opposite of Bella. Izzy was more wild, not very tamed. Bella was more soft-natured.

We met in front of the house, everyone where the similar expressions on their face: Determination.

"Okay, Alice and Jasper will hunt from the branches, to overlook the forest. Emmett and Rose will scan the town check if she went into town or Port Angeles, Esme and Carlisle will check La Push, Renesmee and I will comb the entire forest. We meet up here in six hours. Let's go." I snapped.

* * *

We raced through the forests, checking every hole dug up by humans, checking under bushes, fallen branches and trees and under patches of green moss. We had combed half the forest within two hours. I could tell Renesmee was getting tired but she was pushing herself to find the person who probably meant the most to her, apart from us.

I was proud of her.

We continued to scan trees and bushes, trying to catch her scent which had been flung everywhere by the wind. It was about 11:30 and the sky was dark. Pitch black and in stark contrast to the white moon. I continued to search, not giving up.

All too soon, we met up at the house, with nothing. We sat in the living room, sitting down. I passed up and down the room, repeatedly pulling my hands roughly through my hair as I thought of places she might have gone to.

"Maybe she's at Judith's house." Renesmee piped in, sounding hopeful.

"We checked. She wasn't there." Rosalie murmured, sounding sad.

"We can't give up!" I snarled. "We have to find her. Who knows what can happen if she isn't found." I blocked off all horrible, vulgar things from my mind.

But apparently, Emmett didn't block any bad pictures. At the sight of watching Izzy in bent, unnatural ways, I felt my eyes mist over and turn an inky black.

"She must've gone somewhere." I muttered to myself, pacing back and force.

Suddenly, the meadow popped into my head. I saw her sitting there, curled up on the grass, leaning against a tree, hugging her knees and shivering.

I looked over at Alice, shocked.

_I was able to finally peek at where she was. It's hard, really hard, but I was able to. I don't think I can do it again, so you should probably get going._

I nodded quickly, and grabbed my a bag and shoved a few blankets into it, then closed it and kept it clasped in my hand as I ran quickly, narrowly missing trees, hearing the confused thoughts of my family.

I found the meadow, and slowly down to a fast pace, walking faster than a human but not a vampire pace. I walked into the dark meadow, where I easily spotted her against the trees, shivering, her teeth clattering together.

I slowly made my way toward her, trying to be to quick so I wouldn't frighten her. I slowly bent down in front of her, but her face was tucked into her knees.

"Izzy?" I asked softly, placing my hands on her shoulders.

She flinched but I didn't move my hands. She finally looked up, her face gleaming against the darkness. I could see the paleness of her skin. It was paler than usual. A lot paler. Her eyes showed pain and flashed with tears. But what caught my attention was her lips.

They were a dark blue.

"E-Edward." She stuttered out.

Her eyes rolled into her head, and she collapsed on the ground. I quickly whipped out the blankets nad wrapped it around her cold frigid body and quickly ran through the trees, my arms tightening around her shivering body.

I got to the house where Carlisle was waiting for me, the wolves with him. I handed him her cold limp form and watched numbly as he took her away.

* * *

**I really hope you like this chapter and again, sorry about not updating sooner. I will try to get my grade up faster so that I may continue posting updates.**

**P.S. For the time being I really really really hope you love this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. :D**


	24. Hypothermia And An Insight

**I do not own any of the twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

Sitting in the meadow, I felt my body slowly become numb. Everything felt so cold. I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to sleep and run away from the cold. But something deep inside me told me that going to sleep would be wrong because going to sleep meant I'd probably wouldn't wake up again.

So, fighting against the cold, I huddled into myself, searching my body for warmth. My body felt like it could match the Edward's skin temperature. And that was not good.

Against the sound of my beating heart I heard light footsteps. Almost too light to hear. But I couldn't move. It hurt to move.

I saw someone bend down in front of me, their voice far away as they called my name and placed their hands on my shoulders, making me flinch.

I looked up at the person's face, my body in such pain that tears sprung up to my eyes. I saw pale pink perfectly shaped lips, a strong nose and golden worried hues.

"E-Edward." Was all I managed to get out before I felt the darkness swallow me.

* * *

Everything was dark, but somehow, I could hear everything around me but not very clearly. Everything sounded slow and broken. My body felt cold. My blood ran like thick ice and at times, it felt like my heart would freeze for a minute then pick up from where it left off.

I could hear the low, almost nonexistent sounds of people's voices. I could hear someone whispering in my ear but I couldn't understand what they were trying to say.

Fingers pressed themselves into my cold, unmoving hand. I tried to squeeze back but my bones seemed to weak to move. I felt helpless. I felt locked inside myself, and every time I tried to scream for someone, nothing but a breath would come out of my lips.

I actually thought I was gonna die for a second. But then I heard someone's whisper.

"Come back to me Izzy. Hold on. Please, for me, hold on."

Their voice sounded so broken. So sad. They sounded like they had lost all hope in the world. Like they were about to burst into tears but were holding back. I had tried to nod, but couldn't. My body was too weak to make any movement.

But something about the person's words and desperation made a whole new spark flicker inside me. I felt a surge of light push itself into me. My body exploded with an unknown feeling, like something dormant was unfurling from itself.

I heard a light voice, it was almost like a soft whisper, but I heard it.

_"Hold on. Don't let go."_

It was weird. It was very different. The voice sounded soft but I felt like I could sense the words. Like it was thrumming with something unknown. Thrumming with a gold and white light.

_"You must hold on. You have to live."_

It seemed to urge me. It wanted me to live. But why? I couldn't understand what it was. So like any person, I asked.

_Who are you?_

They responded in a light breathy voice.

_"I am someone you know through memories. We've met, but you do not know it. You will in time. But for now, you must hold on." _

_How can I know something I've never seen or met? _I asked.

It said it knew me, but how? How could something, whose words were the seemed to glow gold and white, know me?

_"We've met. You just do not remember. We know more about each other than you think. I can't stay long, I'm not allowed down here. I was only able to contact you because of your mind. Your half-dead. Well, almost half-dead. But for now, you must trust me. Hold on. And don't let go. They need you. And in a way, so do I. Please, I can't stay any longer, but hold on and never let go."_

The voice disappeared, leaving me with confusion and determination. I began through search through the darkness, pushing past the dark that stood in front of my goal to get back to my body and mind. It was hard, I craved to lay down, let the dark swallow me whole and sleep forever but the voice said they needed me to go back.

And, call me crazy, I was doing what it told. I was going to push away all this darkness, and get back to the light that seemed hundreds of miles away. As I got closer, I felt myself slowly become light.

I felt weightless.

Looking up, I was going moving toward the light, faster than the speed of light. Being pulled by an invisible force, I felt myself being slammed into an unknown force, knocking the breath out of me.

And slowly, I opened my eyes, staring into the blinding light.

I looked around, feeling shock run in my veins. What had just happened? Everything felt so strange. I saw large white walls with bookshelves, an x-ray thing on the wall, an I.V. connected to my arm and I was lying in a hospital-like bed except this bed was much softer.

But what actually caught my full attention was the inhuman guy sitting next to my bed.

"Edward." I whispered, sounding almost breathless.

His head snapped up, golden eyes wide. His eyes seemed to be downcast and filled with shock. But suddenly, those hypnotizing golden hues lit up with life.

He leaned toward me, and pressed him cold lips to mine, shocking my already stunned mind. He pulled back and said,

"I was sure you were dead. You weren't moving at all."

"Can't get rid of me that easily." My voice sounded rough and hoarse.

I heard the door open, revealing Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen family and the wolves. Carlisle appeared next to me, looking at my vital signs.

"You were very lucky, Izzy." He said, smiling down at me.

"How exactly am I lucky?" I asked, slightly confused.

All I really remembered before the darkness hit me was being very cold and mad at Edward. I was still trying to remember why I was mad at him.

"Don't you remember? You were found out in the woods. Izzy, you had moderate hypothermia. You could've died. You were lucky to have Jacob here." He informed.

"Why?" I asked, once again, completely confused.

"Well, since a wolf's temperature is hotter than a human's, he was able to warm you up enough so that you didn't get severe hypothermia. Though you did slip into coma. You've been out since Sunday. It's Thursday now." He explained calmly.

"Izzy, do you remember about what happened on Sunday?" Edward's voice was laced with concern and sadness, and even a little desperation.

I was about to ask what he meant when everything slammed into me.

Waking up, screaming at Emmett and Jasper to shut up, Jasper taking away my pounding headache, changing my clothes and walking down the hall, into a room filled with music disks and pictures of Edward and Bella together. Our talk. Me asking if he loved her. my fear of being a Bella substitute. The heart-stabbing pain of the truth of my fears being confirmed when he called me Bella. Running out of the house, crying, Jacob and his pack finding me, when I used my powers to push them far away from me, running through the cold, dark woods, sitting in the meadow, refusing to close my eyes, Edward finding me and the darkness taking over.

I felt my confusion suddenly turn to hatred. I didn't let my face mask my feelings, but they were right beneath the skin. I stared straight ahead, ignoring Edward's calls for my attention. I balled my hands into fists underneath the thin blanket. They didn't care. They only fooled me into believing they cared because they saw me as a second Bella.

No one really cared for me. Only my sister, but she was dead.

I could feel the waves of calmness Jasper was sending me but forced them away with my power, sending him flying into the wall. Everyone looked stunned, but I just sat there, gritting my teeth.

"When can I leave?" I spat out.

Carlisle stared at me for a second before answering.

"I wanted to keep you overnight to observe your vital signs and make sure you were okay, but everything seems perfectly fine. You can go if you'd like."

He removed the I.V. after I gave him a swift nod. Walking over to the where my clothes were put, I pulled on my clothes, ignoring everyone who was in the room.

I heard them leave as I was about to make off the thin blue gown. I slipped on my shirt and shoes and turned around, staring at Edward's back as he stood by the window. I could see the hazy grey clouds that hung over Forks, but I saw the sun peeking out.

No wonder they weren't at school.

"Izzy, I'm-" He started but I cut him off.

"Don't start. Just, don't even say it." I snapped.

I saw hurt and regret flash in his eyes. I almost felt sorry, almost. I didn't need to feel sorry, he did. He called me someone I wasn't. I may look like her, have her memories, thoughts and feelings, but no way in hell was I Bella Swan. I was the exact opposite of her.

"Edward, I'm not her. I'm not the human you fell in love with a hundred years ago. I not the human who gave birth to your daughter a hundred years ago. I'm not the girl with whom you went through hard times with. I'm not the girl who was almost turned by James the hunter, I wasn't the one who practically mourned you when you left Forks for her safety, I'm not the one you protected from Victoria. I am not the girl you married. I will never be that girl. I will never be Bella. And if you can't accept that, then you need to leave me alone and move on, cause I will not be with you, just so you can see the face of the girl you loved a hundred years ago. Accept it or leave me alone."

I spun around, and just as I reached the door, Edward was in front of me, pulling him lips against mine. His kiss was, well, fierce to say the least. His hands crept up around my waist and lifted me off the ground, his cool breath intoxicating me for a few moments. I know I should be angry and hurt, I am, I shouldn't let him be kissing me like this after he called me Bella. But the kiss was too good to push him away.

After a few moments, he pulled away, resting his cold forehead against mine.

"Izzy, I don't see you as her." He began. "I see you as whole different person. I know your not Bella. Your too different to be her. You are too confident, fierce, competitive and too stubborn to be her. Your nothing alike. You have a fire inside you. A fire that I've seen since the moment I laid my eyes on you. The fire that shows just how far your willing to go to protect the people you love. The fire that flickers inside is much more brighter than Bella's. You are you, and that's all I see. When I see you, I see a strange human with a power, who is beautiful, kind, fiercely loyal and crazy. And I wouldn't see you any other way. I called you Bella because at the time, you were acting just like her and I couldn't stop the words as they tumbled from my lips. It as a stupid mistake, and not one I meant to do. I never meant to hurt you. I don't was to hurt you. I lost a person I care for once, I won't let it happen again. I don't want to lose you."

His words struck my heart with such compassion I think I nearly drowned in it. Opening my eyes, I stared into his golden eyes. Filled with such emotion, I said and did the one thing I could do.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

Then, I pressed my lips to his. I hungrily kissed his lips, tangling my fingers in his silky soft copper hair. I pressed myself against him, my beating chest pressed against him dead, unbeating chest. He pulled back after a few minutes, and just stared into my eyes. I felt a few tears slide down my face as I rethought his words. His eyes quickly clouded with concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes staring at the wetness on my cheeks.

"Nothing. Everything. I've never let anyone get close enough to me that they'd break through the barriers I've put up my whole life. But you broke them. Unlike most, you didn't run away from me. You didn't shake me off as if I was some delinquent, rebellious, know-it-all. Unlike everyone, you've accepted me. For years, I've wanted to be accepted. I've wanted to known and acknowledged and given a chance. Only one person gave me that but she's dead. Only my sister has ever accepted me for me. Everyone else has tried to change me, but like her, you guys accepted me for who I was. And that's all I've ever wanted. It's all I ever wished for."

I finished off crying. I had never told anyone that. Only my sister. She knew that deep down, I wasn't strong and as brave as I acted. I was still a vulnerable girl. I was only seventeen, but people seemed to think I should be like an adult. They've asked for someone who wasn't me. They've been asking for an adult, when deep down, I'm still a kid. I'm vulnerable to many things. I'm not strong enough to face the world, no matter how tough I act. I've craved for people to realize that since I was six. No one seemed to want me, but to be the person they wanted. And when I couldn't give them that, I was shut out. Shunned by my peers.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"There's nothing to thank. You're a child to many people. You a child compared to me, despite the age I look. No one should ask of you something you can't give them. They should have accepted you for who you were. But it doesn't matter what they think, because in the end, what only matters is how you view yourself." He explained.

"I don't know how to. I've always seen myself as a girl with nowhere to go. Locked out by the people around me and not having my parent's attention. I've viewed myself as a pathetic excuse for a person for as long as can remember. The only person who told me I wasn't pathetic was my sister, but she's been gone almost two years. I've suffered at the hands of people who've hated me with no one to back me up. I guess it's why I've taken my anger out on them."

I gulped down tears. I tried to pull away, but Edward's arms made a cage around me as he pulled me to his chest.

"Your not pathetic. You've just been shut out for being different. They've made you believe your pathetic. Your not. You have so many pure traits that others don't have."

"Like what?" I asked, swallowing a ball of tears.

"Your loyal, your kind, you have a fierce protectiveness over those you love and care for. Your not afraid to speak your mind. You don't care what others think. You have the ability to stand up for people. Something I haven't seen in a long time. You've got so much life in you, and you live life to the fullest. You laugh at things that aren't comical. You believe someone can do anything. I've seen the way you tell Judith she should stand up for herself. I saw you protect her from those men when they were about to rape her. You have so many other pure qualities others don't have. Never degrade yourself, because in the end, you'll only be hurting yourself."

No one had ever spoken so fondly of me. I've never been one to let others in, but in that moment, I had realized he was right. For so long I let others opinion fuel the anger that I didn't know had been building up inside me. I had been so blinded by so many things I didn't realize my actions and how I had hurt other because they had hurt me.

I didn't realize it because no one was ever there to tell me what I was doing. But I had found my rock. I had found the one who told me what I was doing. And it was Edward.

So, for the first time in many years, I let myself face everything I had gone through in the past, and I let myself wash it away with my tears, as Edward comforted me.

* * *

**Not gonna lie, I cried when I wrote this chapter, but nevertheless I really, extremely hope you love this chapter. ****I hope you love Izzy and Edward's moment.**

**I wanted everyone to get the true insight of what's inside Izzy and how she truly feels. **

**P.S. Review and please let me know what you thought of this chapter. :D**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	25. Letting Out Tears

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. I have no excuse except the fact that I was enjoying the beginning of my summer and I didn't know how to start this chapter without it being stupid or bad. I hope you love this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

Life's seemed to fall into place after that day. My anger at the world just seemed to vanish. Okay, not entirely. But the unnecessary anger did disappear. The large hole in my heart that was left after my sister died, that seemed to grow with every year, start to shrink. My broken heart that had been deprived of love my whole life was finally starting to heal.

I was finally fixing myself with the help of Edward and his family as well as Jacob and the pack. I finally found the place where I belonged. With vampires and werewolves. I never that I would ever say that but I did, and I was proud of it. They were the odd ones out compared to everybody else, just like me. While others gave me odd stares as if sensing I was different, Edward and the others gave me looks that said they accepted me.

Edward and I had finally entered the school grounds as a couple on Friday, pretty much shocking everyone. I received glares from every girl in the school and even some of the teachers. I saw some of the guys casting glares at Edward, as if trying to burn a whole in his back. Just for fun, He would kiss me when he sensed them. And I did the same whenever I got glares from the girls.

Alice was, as usual, excited that we were finally together, instead of having to see it before it happened. She even took me on a shopping spree after school on Friday to show her happiness for us. Though I was sure she just needed an excuse. I was seriously considering asking Carlisle if vampires could become shopaholics.

Jasper was just Jasper. He had a smile on his face and was surrounded by a cloud of calm and serenity. So I was shocked when he leaned in to whisper so quietly I barely heard him,

"Keep those hormones in check. I'm actually sore from jumping Alice so many times. You may not realize the feelings are there, but let me tell you, they're there and they run deep and fast."

Rosalie was actually happy for us. It surprised me but I was glad nevertheless. She congratulated us and then proceeded to almost have sex with Emmett on the couch. They went upstairs but let's just say I my ears, yes my _ears, _will always cringe at the sound of a moan or sexual scream. They have scarred my ears for life. Emmett actually jumped up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. I found it hilarious but Rosalie ended up smacking him on the back of his head.

Esme and Carlisle were happy to see his son happy. They had some silent conversation but whatever they talked about left him smiling like an idiot. And I mean those words. He couldn't stop smiling till we left. But he looked adorable and somehow sexy at the same time. And after I told him that, I have no filter I admit that, he told me that I looked adorable and beautiful, which had me blushing fifty shades of red.

Renesmee was, well, I couldn't tell. She seemed like she was at peace. Like a huge part of her had been put back together. Like a missing link or void in her life had been filled of what it was deprived of. I was curious about that but I didn't ask her.

I finally felt like my life had been complete. Everything I needed was there. Till reality came crashing down around me Sunday afternoon. I had reluctantly left the Cullens' house around six and then drove home, my happy bubbly feeling dispersing as I pulled up on the driveway. While everything in my life felt complete and fulfilled, my life at home wasn't.

I would eventually have to face them, I just never thought it would be so soon. So, I cut the engine and walked toward the front door, unlocking it. I had shut the door behind me and walked toward the kitchen, where I head my parents talking. They stopped abruptly when I walked in.

"Oh, please, don't stop on my account." I snapped, my voice no longer nice and kind like it was with Edward and his family.

My parents always ignored when I walked in, well usually mom did. Dad usually started up some awkward conversation that was cut short by mom.

"Where have you been?" Wow, she did have a heart. Either that or she was just trying to pretend she had a heart. Though I doubt she did.

"At a friend's house." It wasn't a lie. I just didn't say that I was actually there to see my very hot and sexy vampire boyfriend.

She nodded but it was obvious by her posture that she didn't believe me. Surprise surprise, she never believed anything I said. To her, anything I uttered was a lie.

"Is there any particular reason your questioning me?" I asked tiredly, glaring at her.

"I just wanted to let you know that we'll be heading to Phoenix on Thursday. To visit your sister's grave." She answered coldly.

Her words rocked shock into me. I had completely forgotten about that. I had actually forgotten about my sister. About the person that had actually cared about me my entire life. The only person so show me love and kindness and who was my true friend. I had completely forgotten about my own sister. I felt shame burst inside me.

I walked down the hall toward the stairs and shut the door behind me. I walked toward the bathroom and turned on the water, waiting for the water to turn hot. I walked back out and grabbed a pair of clothes before locking the bathroom door behind me and stripping off my clothes. I stepped into the scalding water and waited a few minutes, letting my body become accustomed to the hot temperature.

I grabbed the body gel and began to wash myself, lathering my body with soap. I grabbed the hair soap and began to clean my hair, vanilla filling my senses. As I stood there in the shower, my sister began to creep back into my thoughts. I can't believe I had forgotten about her. I had forgotten about the person I killed.

When I started seeing a therapist, my sister would sometimes escape my thoughts, she would always come back, invading every single one of my thoughts. The therapist, who was also my mom's therapist, always told me that in order for me to move on, to finally leave my sister in the past, she said I had to try to forget about it. But I couldn't. Because everyday, I relieved Saturday December 19th. I relieved everything in vivid detail. I couldn't forget about it because when I closed my eyes, I saw her eyes, filled with agonizing eyes that told me she wanted to let go, give into the darkness.

I saw the way her eyes had welled up with tears and pain. I had witnessed the life slowly leave her eyes, still all that was left was a broken body with multiple broken bones, covered in blood. I had caused her death, because I was careless with my anger. Mom always said that I killed her because I was jealous and that I killed her on purpose. But I wasn't, and I didn't. I loved my sister. I was never jealous of her, I killed her by accident. I didn't want her to die.

I prayed every day that our places be switched. I prayed daily that I be the one that was crushed by the tree. I prayed, I fucking prayed, to God or whoever was up there, to let me be the one to have died and my sister the one who lived. Because if I was gone, no one would care. No one would cry. If I died, no one would grieve over me. Because no one cared.

The cold water brought me back from my memories. I felt something sliding my face and realized I was crying. Wiping away my tears, I turned the water off and dried myself with a towel. I pulled on some light sweats, a tank-top that clung to be and combed my long locks before pulling it into a ponytail.

I walked out to my room and walked over to the window, deciding on whether or not I should lock it. I ended up locking it. Edward could easily break the lock but hopefully he'd understand that I just needed some time alone. I headed over to my bed and crawled under the comforter, letting my tears fall freely.

I sobbed into pillow I clutched tightly to my chest.

"I'm sorry I forgot you sis." I whispered softly.

"I didn't mean to forget you." I sobbed into the pillow and clutched it tighter to me.

It was times like this I wished my mother loved me. I wished that she didn't hate me, that she didn't resent me. That she didn't believe that I killed my sister on purpose.

I wasn't always like this. I wasn't always rude. I wasn't always mean and cold. I didn't always get into fights and get suspended. I used be kind and nice. I used fight for my mother's affections. I would do anything for her love and attention. I did anything to gain her love. I got excellent grades but only ever managed to gain my father's affections but rarely. He wasn't a people person and wasn't one to show emotion or give affections.

She always looked at me with disdain and disgust. She only ever wanted my sister. She didn't want me but she didn't abort me because it would look bad. So she settled for not loving me, never showing me any affection, only ever showing disgust and annoyance and always giving me glares when others weren't looking. I never understood why she didn't hugs or kisses or tell me she loved me. I never realized that this meant she hated me because I was too young to understand.

But I finally realized what it meant on my eighth birthday after I didn't receive any happy birthdays or a hug. She only showed me affection when we were in public. She would give me a fake hug that showed others she was a good mother and loved her child. But when she did give me a fake hug, I clutched to her tightly, never wanting to let go. I loved her hug, even if it was fake. But after we were alone, she would ripe my arms off her and make a sound of disgust. I always loved her fake hugs but on my eighth birthday, when she went to give me another one of her fake hugs, I turned around and left, deciding to sit with my sister.

I still ached and yearned for her love, for her hugs and attention and affections. But this all disappeared on my fifteenth birthday, a few months before my sister's death. I finally stopped wanting her to love me when she told me I could never amount to anything in life and would only ever be a failure.

Occasionally, I ached for her love, I thought about it, hell I cried for it. But it would always go away after a while. Because no matter how much I wanted her love, I knew that deep down, she hated me.

"She'll never want me." My words sounded so broken.

But I didn't care. She may never want me, but I'll return the favor. Because I'll never want her. I already had a mother figure, and her name was Esme Cullen.

But I couldn't help the sob that escaped my lips, muffled by the pillow. Right now, all I wanted was Edward. He just always seemed to make my sadness and somewhat self-loathing disappear, left with nothing but a feeling of wholeness. I hugged the pillow tighter as I bit my lip to keep from sobbing loudly.

Suddenly, I was engulfed by coldness that come with Edward's cold hard skin. I felt the feather light breath on my neck that told me Edward was right behind me. Just having his there had me breaking down in large horrible, body-racking sobs that shook me from head-to-toe.

"What's wrong?" His concerned voice only made me cry more.

Before him, the only person to have talked to me with concern in their voice was my sister. And she was gone. I turned so that I was facing him and hugged him tightly, my face on his stone-cold dead chest. I sobbed, trying to keep from screaming though I didn't really know why I wanted to scream. I swallowed down loud sobs as I shuddered.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" Concern heavy in his tone.

I pulled back, staring into his concern-filled golden eyes. His hand came up to cup my face, his thumb stroking my cheek, gently wiping away the tears that continued to slide down my face.

"Edward." I croaked softly.

"What's wrong?" He stressed, eyes almost pained.

"I just want to be with you." I answered, tears keeping me from saying more.

I leaned my head against his chest again, his arms holding me close to him. He admitted to coming into my room every night for the last two months, but he tonight was the first night I spent it with him there and me aware of it.

I leaned back again, watching him. His eyes were closed peacefully. He almost looked like he was asleep. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. Our lips molded together perfectly. I never wanted to stop, but eventually I had to come up for air. He rested his cold forehead against mine, his eyes boring into mine.

"What's wrong? I know something's wrong. You can't hide it from me. Why were you crying?" He asked, golden eyes burning with intensity.

"I just had a memory of my sister." I said quietly, laying back down on my pillows, turning my to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, his arm coming around me.

I shook my head, knowing that if I opened my mouth, I'd burst into tears all over again. He leaned his head toward me, his nose in my hair, whispering,

"Sleep now Izzy."

He began to hum a song and before I knew it, I as falling asleep in Edward's arms.

* * *

I woke up feeling oddly satisfied. It was a weird feeling, but it was good. I guess I had to let those tears out. Or maybe it was because I finally accepted the fact that my mother would never love or want me. Either way, I felt happy.

I cracked open my eyes, and noticed Edward gazing down at me. I don't care how sweet it was, it still creeped me out.

"It's rude to stare. Not to mention weird." I said.

"It's not staring. I was just memorized by your captivating beauty." That sounded kind of cheesy.

"Whatever. It's still creepy." I stood up and shuffled toward the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I quickly brushed away my morning breath, pt on some deodorant and washed my face. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and quickly combed it, letting it fall down my back to my waist. I smiled at my reflection then turned around and walked out to my room to find it bare of Edward. I looked at the clock, shocked to see it read 6:55 in the morning. Usually I got up after seven-thirty on a school day.

I walked over to the dresser and pulled on some grey skinny jeans, with a black and red corset that had tied around my neck. In all, I looked smoking hot. Hopefully Edward would be able to deal with this. Because I'm sure he never saw Bella wearing this. I pulled on some four-inch heels that cover my foot but left a little space for my toe in the front.

I grabbed a curler and began to do my hair, till it was falling in long curls down my back. I grabbed a black leather jacket and put it on before grabbing the keys to the motorcycle. Oh yeah, I was going to school in style, not to mention I'd look nice.

Last time I did this was on my sixteenth birthday. Needless to say, every guy that was usually after me tried to full-out fuck me. And I am not lying. I ended up suspended for a two days but I didn't care.

I walked down the stairs, made sure my parents weren't around then walked out the front door. I hoped onto the motorcycle, gunned the engine then headed out to school, where I was sure to meet with a few shocked faces.

I had the radio on so I was pretty much disturbing the peace of Forks. Oh well, they'll have to deal with it. I had my shades on, humming along to some song from the eighties.

Arriving at the school, I got looks from everyone, ranging from lust to jealously. I smirked as I cut the engine and stepped off the motorcycle. I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and made my way toward the Cullens' who were shocked, except for Alice who was nodding and smiling.

"I love your outfit. I didn't let Edward see what you would be wearing." She said when I got to them.

"Izzy, what on earth are you wearing?" Edward asked, positively livid.

"I'm wearing clothes. I would have gone nude hadn't it been for the fact that it was cold." I loved messing with him.

I felt someone's eyes on me and turned around to find Brad making his way toward me, two of his idiots behind him. I heard Edward growl next to me.

"His thoughts are so...vulgar. It's disgusting. The things he thinks makes me want to rip his head off." He snarled.

"Come down. You really think he could compete with you?" I asked, staring up at him.

"Of course not. He's a pathetic excuse for a human. It does not mean I don't want to kill him for fantasizing about you horrible ways." He answered, still looking disgusted by Brad's thoughts.

"Hey Izzy. Want to go out this weekend? I can guarantee you'll feel good afterwards." He smiled.

"Brad, you see Edward here? We just had hot monkey sex at my house. He popped my cherry twice, if that's possible. And after being with him, I don't think I could be with you. I'm mean, your stuffed, but he has a package that makes any girl want to drop their panties. Your a fish compared to his shark." I smirked.

His jaw just about dropped open. I had to keep my laughter in. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Yeah, b-but-" I cut him off before he could further embarrass himself.

"Just go Brad. Grab whatever shred of your dignity is left and spare yourself further embarrassment. Just go." I said, sounding sympathetic.

He and his friends walked away, and as soon as he was out of earshot I fell in laughter. I heard the other's laughter but stop when I saw Edward's horror-struck face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him and resting my chin on his chest.

"Why would you say such things to him? His thoughts as now set on trying to get you." He replied angrily.

"Well, I had to show him up. No one talks to me like that and gets away. And I had to say it, it was funny." I laughed.

He shook his head, eyes still shining with anger. I stood back, scoffed and turned around, walking away. And just to get him more riled up, I took off my jacket, catching the attention of every guy.

And just for fun, I smiled at all of them. I walked into the school, heading for my homeroom. I arrived just minutes before the bell rung, and walked over to my seat, sitting down with my feet propped up on the desk.

"Um, excuse me, but can you get your feet off my desk?" A snarky voice asked.

I looked up to find Marilyn. She had all but tried to murder me with her glare last Friday. She even had the nerve to call me a whore who was only dating Edward for money. She said Edward needed someone like her, someone who truly and honestly liked him for him. And so I told her,

"Bitch, you got that backwards. Being fucked to many times has obviously fried your brain cells."

She tried to slap me but I used my special power to make her trip on thin air and fall face-first. And when I say face-first, I mean it. I heard the bone in her nose crunch with the blow and had to keep my laughter in.

Staring at her now, I had to keep my laughter from bubbling to the surface. Her nose was bandaged and red and swollen. It was downright hilarious.

"Well, a bitch has four legs, I have two. A bitch says ruff I say fuck you. Learn your facts." I snapped with a smirk.

She stared at me, completely shocked. I moved my feet over to my desk and leaned back in my chair, satisfied. Class started then, leaving her unable to come up with a comment. She just hissed out 'bitch' and plopped down on the chair.

Class passed by fairly quickly, and as soon as the bell rang, I stood up, grabbed my stuff and headed out of the class. Math passed by in a blur, the teacher's monotone voice making me sleepy. I think I fell asleep but the sound of a loud shrilling sound make me jump into the land of the living. I stood up and rubbed my eyes, slinging my bag onto my shoulder.

I walked out of the class and made my way down the hall, toward my locker. After changing my books I put my jacket into the locker and made my way down the hall, receiving cat calls from different guys.

Halfway down the hall to my third class, I was suddenly snatched out of the hallway and into a closet. More specifically, a janitor's closet. I felt the cold door pressed against my skin and someone's lips going up and down my neck. I knew for a fact that it wasn't Edward. He couldn't produce heat. The guy was dead. Well, not exactly, but still, he didn't have a heartbeat.

I felt fear well up inside me as the person moved their hands put and down my sides and then moved to my hips. I felt my breath quicken but it wasn't from pleasure.

"You think its funny to humiliate me?" I recognized Brad's voice.

Okay, despite what was happening, seriously? Did he really think this was a way to get back a someone? I mean, honestly, just spray paint whore or slut on my locker.

"Brad, you don't want to do this." I said shakily, pushing him back.

"As soon as I have my way with you, you'll see that pretty boy of yours Edward doesn't hold a thing to me." He whispered roughly, his hands roaming along the thin line of skin showing from my stomach.

I felt my anger break through then. I was not about to get _raped _in a fucking closet. I pushed him back roughly, his back colliding with the shelf behind me. His eyes, glazed over by lust and anger, landed on me. He pulled back, his fist making contact with my cheek. I bit back the pain and kicked in the ribs. He doubled over in pain, giving me enough time to grab him and shove him roughly against the door.

I punched him in the face twice, watching the blood trickle down his face with fascination. I was happy to make him bleed. I too caught up in my fascination to notice he had recovered. He grabbed my shoulder and threw me against the door hard enough that it not only shook ftom the impact but it gave out behind me.

We landed hard on the floor, my head smacking hard enough to make me see stars and cause tears to well up in my vision. The scream I let out bounced off the walls and lockers. I surprised that none of the glass on the doors shattered. I let out an almost inhuman growl and kicked him mouth with the front of my heel. He was sure to lose some of those pearly whites of his.

I heard the sound of doors opening the sound of people talking but my mind completely blocked it. My eyes were set on Brad. And all I could see right now was red. He grabbed my arms, slamming me against the lockers, a loud scream echoing off the walls. But I wasn't the only one to scream. Bystanders were screaming from shock and fear.

I finally let my anger take over and kicked him twice in the ribs while landing a tight-fisted punch to his temple. He fell to his knees, I took that as an opportunity. I gave a swift kick to his back and straddled him, wrapping my arm around his throat.

"The next time you ever get the urge that you want to rape me because I humiliated you, I will not hesitate to permanently put you in a fucking hospital. Do you understand me?" I asked.

He nodded, letting out a choked string of curses. I got off him, back up. He only managed to get up to his hands and knees when I kicked in the ribs.

"Another thing, I won't ever want you." I spat.

I was finally able to notice all the chaos going on around me. I heard loud screams and saw people hovering above Brad's body. I felt the weight of what just happened crash down around me and felt my body sag. Just as I was about to collapse to my knees, I felt cold comforting around envelop me.

"Izzy, are you okay? I couldn't understand what was going on with his thoughts cause they were too jumbled up. And by the time I realized what was happening, class had started and couldn't get out." Edward's frantic voice was lost to me.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Came a teacher.

"Yeah." My voice sounded shaky and breathless.

"We've already called the Police. And an ambulance is already on its way." She assured me.

I nodded but I wasn't really paying attention. My attention was averted to the throbbing pain on my head. I leaned the back on my head against Edward's chest and nearly sighed with relief. His cold chest felt nice against my throbbing head. I felt the tears behind my eyes so I made sure to keep them closed. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me, his lips pressed to my head.

"Izzy?" Edward's voice brought me out of my sleep.

I looked around to find I as in the Cullens' house, laying down on the couch with my head in Edward's lap. I made the mistake of turning my face. I was at eyes level with his package! I turned my head back up, blushing profusely. I heard Emmett's laughter and turned to glare at him. He only shrugged and said,

"Hey, you did turn your head. What did you expect?"

I shook my head at him and sat up, only to be pulled back into his land. I looked up at him to find his golden eyes slightly darker. He needed to go hunting soon. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, my hands finding their way into his unnaturally soft hair.

"Get a room!" Emmett screamed.

I heard Edward's melodic laughter and suddenly we were in his room, on his bed. He pulled back after a while, his golden hues ablaze with a fire. He walked forward and pulled me up to my feet, and walked forward to a large mirror, turning my back to the mirror. I twisted my head around to see small and large cuts on my back. I finally noticed the large bruise on my cheekbone and winced at the color. It was light purple and slightly blue.

"Why did you provoke him?" He asked softly, his lips on my forehead.

"I don't know. It's natural for me. And well, I wanted to see the look on his face when I told him you popped my cherry twice. You obviously haven't but hey, it was fun. And I meant what I said. You do have a large package. I don't know if you knew, but Bella did get a few peeks when she was with you. And all I have to say is that you can satisfy and teenage girl."

"And I may have high standards but you have surpassed all of my standards. Your huge!" I laughed at the look on his face.

"You have a dirty mind, Isabella Glass." He muttered.

"You don't know the half of it. I remember their was this guy back in Phoenix, he was a year older than me. I was sixteen, he was seventeen, and at a party, I was so completely wasted that we ended up doing it. He popped my cherry. But don't worry, he has nothing compared to you." I smiled a wicked smile.

He growled loudly. I didn't flinch. I just continued to laugh. He came at me, and together, we all but flew toward the bed. He hovered over me, his lips attacking mine, almost to the point. His hands stayed on my waist, always the gentleman.

"I'd have my way with you if it weren't for the fact that I could kill you." He growled sexily.

"Has Edward's mind been corrupted?" I asked innocently.

"My mind was corrupted long before you were born. I've seen things that can't be unseen. Your words hold nothing to what I've seen." He answered with a chuckle.

"On really?" I took it as a challenge.

I pushed him back and stood up on the bed on my knees, and grabbed the zipper on the back of the corset and began to slowly drag it down. I was actually nervous on the inside but I couldn't show him that I was. So I plastered a confident smile on my lips. Before it was halfway down my back, I was flush against his body and his hands were zipping up the shirt. I looked up into his eyes to find than considerably darker. Almost a dark golden-brown.

"I'm acting like a hormonal teenager." He said it with such shame I actually giggled.

"You _are _a teenager. And the hormones never go away." I laughed.

"Physically, I'm a teenager. My age and knowledge surpasses many." He told me with a cocky grin.

I shook my head at him, and crawled off the bed. I looked back at Edward and laughed once more but instead of getting off the bed, I stumbled off the bed. I would've crashed into the ground hadn't it been for Edward's arms. I sighed into his chest I stood up, hugging him tightly.

"Do I have to go home?" I thought out loud.

"Yes." His response almost made it sound like they would worry.

They wouldn't. They told me that when I was eighteen, they would kick me out. Well, my mom told me that, my dad said that he'd just let me live in the basement or attic or buy me some apartment. The joys of having one caring parent that still probably didn't like me that much. I love my home life. Note the sarcastic tone.

"Can't I just come back here after they go to sleep?" I whined childishly.

"They'll notice your gone." He replied.

"They didn't notice I was gone last week." I said dryly.

"That's a little too dramatic. I'm sure they noticed. They just probably realized you were spending the week at a friend's house."

I was surprised to even be having this conversation. I told him that my parents never really cared for me. But he just couldn't see how a parent could not care for their child. I grabbed the phone from my back pocket and dialed their number.

"What the hell do you want Isabella?" Came her grating cold voice.

"I just wanted to tell you I'll be spending the night at a friend's house." I answered softly.

"Isabella, why do you bother me with these unnecessary things? I don't need to know where you are. I don't care." She snapped.

"Mom, I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't worry." I gritted my teeth to bite back tears. Just because I knew she didn't love me didn't mean I didn't react to her harsh cold words.

"Why would I worry? And I don't like that you call me that word. Mom. I don't wish to be your mother." She snapped.

"Fine. I guess when I'm eighteen you won't have to worry." I replied sarcastically.

"Damn right. I don't care where you go, as long as it's not near me." She cut the connection then.

I turned back to Edward, who had good rigid.

"Does that show you they don't care? Because it was just made obvious." I said coldly.

I turned around and walked down the stairs where the Cullen family and wolf pack sat, looking at me with solemn stares. Esme stood up, her eyes sad. She looked like she would cry. I found it odd that someone would even think to cry over me. I put my hand up to stop her before she could talk.

"I don't need your pity. I've dealt with this for seventeen years. I'm used to it by now. It's not the first time she's said something like it." She's said worse.

I turned around and walked out of their house, barefoot, and was engulfed by the cold air that came with mid-December. I walked forward ans sat down on the steps, feeling myself give out and cry.

"Why does she hate me?" I couldn't help the words as they escaped my lips.

I already knew the answer to that. She never wanted a second child. She couldn't handle parenthood when it came to my sister, and she couldn't do it when I came along. No one ever seemed to want or love me. Only my sister. But she was gone. But I had found another group, after two years, that wanted me.

And it was the Cullens'. They were all the family I needed. Esme and Carlisle were like my parents, Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee were like my sisters, Jasper and Emmett were like my brothers, and Edward was, as cheesy or weird as this might sound, my soul-mate. The Jacob and his pack were like my funny cousins. Though I didn't really have any cousins. My parents had no siblings.

I wiped my eyes and looked out into the trees, watching as they occasionally swayed to the cold wind. Tears fell down my cheeks softly, but I made no move to wipe them. Maybe this was what I needed. Maybe I just needed to cry myself out, before moving on with my life. I was pathetic.

I felt more tears make tracks down my face as they began to fall even faster. My eyes continued to swell with more tears, and my pulse seemed to dance with the speed of the tears because it was beating fast. I hugged my knees to my chest and laid my forehead on my knees, trying to breathe. If I didn't breathe soon I was going to hyperventilate.

After I finally calmed down I felt myself shiver. The temperature seemed to have dropped, but I was too tired to notice how old I was. I felt someone drop a sweater around my shoulder I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and bring me into his lap.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, placing a sweet kiss on my cold cheek.

"Not your fault." I shivered.

"Let's get you inside. Your freezing." He said, and lifted me, cradling me to his chest.

"Coming from the man whose a walking ice-block." I muttered under my breath.

He chuckled and we disappeared up the stairs, locked away in his room. He laid me down on his bed, under the very soft covers, and then walked to his closet and pulled out a long shirt and passed it to me.

"Your pajamas for the time being." He said when he noticed my confused stare.

"This isn't a ploy so that you can see me naked, right?" I asked teasingly.

"No. It's not." He smiled and pecked me on the lips.

I laughed and told him to turn around. I unzipped the corset and pulled it off me, happy to finally be able to take a full deep breath. I pulled on the black shirt and shimmied out of my jeans. I stood up and saw that the shirt reached just past my knee. Wow.

I smiled and climbed back under the covers, curling up to heat up my cold and shivering body. I felt Edward lay down on top of the comforter and felt his arm wrap around me and pull me toward him.

I felt the darkness creep in around me, and soon, I fell asleep crying, but I wasn't sad. I just needed to let my tears out, and I would gladly do it with Edward next to me.

* * *

**I seriously hoped you loved this chapter. It was my longest yet. 6552 words. Hopefully I can make longer chapters. **

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Review and let me know your thoughts, feelings, etc of this chapter. :D**


	26. I'm Coming For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Unknown Pov**

Staring at them, all cuddled up, brought nonexistent bile to my mouth. It was nauseating to see them together. I absolutely despised that Cullen, Edward. To think he could kill my mate and get away with it was laughable. I will always have that bastard's face in my memory as he ripped her head off her body and set her ablaze.

About sixty years ago, I was out on a honeymoon with my mate whom I'd just turned and married. She was beautiful. Light brown hair that had natural blonde highlights and eyes that were hazel turned red. She was perfect. But one night, we were out hunting, and ended up in the woods of Georgia. I smelled something. It smelled human but also vampire. It had taken us seconds to find the place where the smell was radiating from. I could smell a wolf, maybe two, but the only thing I was set on was the smell that had the scent of human and vampire combined.

We had run into the house, my mind-set on the hunt. I found the girl quickly. She was in a living room, surrounded by other vampires. I didn't think, I acted. I had jumped across the room, and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against the window, hard enough to break her skin. Her blood had seeped out, and I just about went crazy. I loved the smell. And I couldn't wait to taste it.

But before I could attach my teeth to her neck, I was thrown back and held down by some vampires. I watched as that vampire, who I then came to realize was Edward, attack my mate and rip her head off her beautiful body, light a match and throw it on her. Before they could get to me though, I had knocked the others off me and disappeared. I lost them after a while, but I finally found them a few weeks ago.

But I was no longer set on the girl, I was set on a new one, who smelled completely human to me, yet different. Not vampire, but slightly different. Almost, it was ridiculous, immortal. But they hadn't walked the earth for at least a couple millennia. Either way, she had a heartbeat, blood pumped through her veins, and her blood all but sang to me.

I watched in disgust as they kissed and laughed. I hated that sight. I just wanted to kill him and drink up the girl's lifeline. She had such a divine smell, I felt venom pool in my mouth.

"I'll get you soon, little beauty. You too Edward. I'll get you soon, and none of you will see it coming."

I laughed darkly, my plan already set in my head, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**I hope you loved this chapter. I hate to say it, but this chapter marks a certain point in this story I can't tell you cause I'll probably want to cry. But it you want to know what point it has set in the story, PM me. Or you can wait. **

**On a lighter note, please review and let me know your thoughts on this short chapter. :D**


	27. It Was An Accident!

**My Aunt and her kids are visiting, so I'm not sure how much time I'm going to get on the laptop, and as always, family comes first. But I'll update as soon as O can get some free time from the little ones.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

After Monday, the week seemed to flow by pretty quickly. I went home on Tuesday, much to my disappointment and my mother's. She really did not like me. I spent most of my time at the Cullen Home, and only went home to sleep. So I was barely there. On Tuesday the cops came to the school to get my statement. I told them everything, even the conversation we had Monday morning. Brad was going to end up with five to seven years behind bars. I wasn't the only one he had tried to rape. Seems he managed to rape two girls but threatened to kill them if they talked. One of them was currently a mother to an adorable three-year-old boy.

The cuts on my back and mt bruised cheek were healing nicely, though Edward seemed to get angry every time he saw them. I would only shrug my shoulders and smile. But my main concern wasn't Brad. I honestly didn't care. I had managed to dislocate his shoulder, break four ribs and sprain five, and he had a nasty concussion. As well as a bruised face. I got my justice.

My main concern was the December 19th.

As Saturday grew closer, I felt my uneasiness and anxiety grow. Every night I continued to wake up in a panic and covered in sweat, reliving the nightmare and horror of that night. Edward was concerned for my health since I could barely stomach anything and I was lacking sleep. I managed to only get at two hours before I was waking up, bottling in my screams of terror. He was sure it was the shock of what happened on Monday. I didn't tell him the truth so I let him assume that.

I knew it this was only the beginning though. For the last two years, on that day, I went out of my mind. I screamed and cried and begged for someone, anyone, to come and take away the emotional pain that always threatened to consume me. My therapist said it was perfectly normal to feel like this, and that I should do something that calms me to get rid of the feelings. The woman was crazy if she thought I could forget something like that. I had witnessed my sister die for fuck sakes. That's not something you can get over within a few hours or days.

I would sometimes take pills to get over the feeling of horror and emptiness. It was always on those days that I went numb, feeling hollow and lost inside. The emptiness hadn't settled yet but I had a feeling that once it did, I would most likely scare Edward. Until then, I didn't say anything. It he knew I was a murderer, even if I killed by accident, he would surely walk away from me, disgust written on his face.

"Isabella!" Mom's screeching voice from behind the door brought me out of my thoughts.

Today was Thursday, and my parents were leaving to visit my sister's grave in Phoenix. The glare she'd been giving me all week just kept reminding me of my sister. She had given me that glare on night of her death. The glare said 'I know you killed her and I will never let you forget it'. I sighed and walked of to the door, pulling it open.

Mom stood there, hands on hips, looking flustered and angry.

"We'll be leaving now. Do not throw a party, though if you did I'm sure no one would come. You weren't popular like your sister. And if I find you did anything to the house, I'll take away everything from you. And you can be sure you'll never see your car again." She snapped.

"Wow, look at you. Your angry at me like a normal parent." I smiled sarcastically.

"Do not get smart with me." She spat through gritted teeth.

She spun around on her heel and walked down the hall, disappearing down the stairs. Minutes later, I heard the front door shut and the car beep. I walked over to the window and in time to see the car speed down the road, disappearing into the rain.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a shoe-box I had shoved into the back. I sat on the floor as I pulled the top off and pulled out the items. I grabbed the picture and nearly cried. It was a picture of my sister and I was probably four in the picture. Adriana was six, and together, we looked into the camera, smiling, arms around each other. The picture was taken by a close family friend of my father's. She, unlike my mother, loved us. She died when I was thirteen, and we rarely saw her, but when we did, we were always smiling and happy to see her.

Another picture consisted of my mom, dad, sister, our family friend Aunt Kim and me. I was eight and Adriana was ten. It was during the Christmas holiday, and Kim had come to visit us, bringing presents and her homemade chocolate cookies that melted on your tongue. She had set up the camera to take the picture, and I sat on her lap, Adriana in mom's, and dad crouched down in front of us. Mom had a real smile on her face because she had her favorite child in her lap. Dad, who rarely smiled, was smiling brightly into the camera, his brown eyes shining.

Another picture was just of my sister. It was her during her sixteenth birthday, wearing a beautiful sweetheart dress that clung to her torso. It had thin lines of golden beads going down her torso, and it flowed out once it reached her waist. It was an ocean color which clashed beautifully with the dark brown hair she had gotten from our father. And to top it off, she had worn a tiara.

The last picture was of us on Thanksgiving, a month before her death. She wore a simple green dress that reached just above her knee and wore a turkey hat on her head. Her hair had been curled and landed softly on her hip. I wore the exact same thing except my hair had been straightened and was filled with glitter. It was her idea. She thought it'd be funny. The turkey hat was just to piss off our mother who had glared at us the whole time. We had just laughed and ate of turkey.

I took out her locket, which she had handed me on my fifteenth birthday. She said that she had outworn it and it was my turn to wear it. I had cried when she gave it to me. The next thing I pulled out was two tickets to the movies. I couldn't remember what movie we saw but it was hilarious and had left my stomach hurting from the laughter.

I pulled my knees into me and cried. I don't know how much timed had passed but when I looked at the clock, it read 10:36am. I sniffled and wiped my tears away before standing up. I took a few calming breaths before walking over to my dresser. I pulled off my shorts and tank and threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a tank-top and a loose shirt that almost hung off my shoulders but, without the tank-top, would show part of my stomach. I didn't even comb my hair, I just threw it into a bun. I grabbed my bag and looked and the window to see the sun was actually up.

Huh, what a pleasant surprise.

I ran down the stairs and out of the house, locking the door behind me. I threw myself into the car and put the key inside the ignition, pulling out of the driveway. I sped down the streets of Forks, going at 150mph. MY hair was being blown around from the wind coming in through the open windows. I turned on the radio, music engulfing the car. I turned the knob as far as it could go, hoping the loud music would fill the void that was starting to build in me. My ears were throbbing, almost painfully, but I wasn't paying attention to it.

I pulled into the empty parking lot, sure that the school could hear the loud music. I pulled the keys out and pocketed them, climbing out of the car and locking it. Halfway down the parking lot, I saw Andrew waving as he walked toward me.

"Hey, Glass." He said, once he reached me, moving his bangs from his face.

I met Andrew about a month ago when we were assigned to a math project but we only really started talking when I punched one of Brad's followers, Chris, for calling Andrew a fag. I don't what happened, but hearing that word come out from his mouth and hearing everyone laugh made me snap. I guess I felt for him because I was called names as well. But I was also shocked that they would allow their students here to say such words. Just because someone grew out their bangs, wore dark nail polish or smoked behind the school does not give anyone the right to call that a person such a word.

"What's up Andrew. Skipping class again, are we?" I smiled whiled looking at him.

"You caught me. I was wondering if you want a joint?" He asked, taking a small white joint from his pocket.

He told me, about three weeks ago, that he didn't really like the whole growing out the bangs and smoking. It was a sign of rebellion against his parents because apparently, he had brought home a girl and they told him, 'a whore will never amount to anything in life'. That was two years, during freshman year, but ever since, he's been rebelling against every decision they make. Though he told me he still liked the girl, even now after everything their parents say about her when they see her around town, he still likes her.

"Sure." I grabbed the small joint from his hands and put it to my lip, breathing in deeply and holing it in for a few seconds before blowing it out.

I wasn't an addict but I did do weed sometimes. I usually used it when I was feeling empty or around the time of my sister's death when I need an escape from all the emotions. The last time I did some weed was when in August, when my mother slapped me for telling her Adriana was better off dead than alive with a mother who couldn't care for her children.

"I heard what happened yesterday. How you holding up?" He asked as we walked toward the school.

"I've been better. I've never had someone try to rape me, but I've had people threaten me with knifes, a fake gun, words, and at one point, someone tried to run me over. But that was because I had knocked them out then duct-taped them to the Principal's car. But never attempted rape." I mused, breathing in slowly before blowing out the smoke.

He let out a low whistle. "Wow. So your basically at the top of everyone's shit list back at Phoenix?"

"Yeah, pretty much." We laughed before falling into a comfortable silence.

"So," I mused, breaking the silence after a few minutes. "have you talked to her? You know, the star of your sexual fantasies?" I laughed at the shocked look on his face.

"If you must know,"

"And I must." I interuppted.

"Yes, I have spoken to her." He finished.

"So, who is it? I have a few people in mind, but I want a confirmation."

"Okay, shoot." He stood straight, no longer leaning on the wall, and stomped on joint before turning towards me.

"Okay, Marilyn. You know, the popular princess." The look on his face was enough to make Jasper laugh. And if you knew Jasper, you'd know he doesn't laugh much.

"No? Okay then. How about Hannah. Chatty Hannah, not whore Hannah. She sits two seats behind you in the third row." He looked apprehensive.

"Last time I tried to talk to her she told me about her four hamsters. She spent the entire class period, a two-hour class period, explaining about one hamster, whose name was giggles, and how he was fat and lazy and only ate green things. She never, _never, _stopped to breathe." He put emphasis on never.

"Hmm. How about Ruby? You know, she may be goth but she has a sweet heart. I talk to her during my third period sometimes. And I think she has a crush on you." he looked at me, irritated. He only ever got irritated when he was impatient.

"You know her, okay? She's funny, beautiful, her hair smells like raspberries. She has beautiful skin, soft as silk and the perfect lips." His eyes glazed over as he continued to describe how cute she looked in her clothes.

"Do you like her or love her?" I asked. I was kidding but I was very surprised when he answered,

"I think I love her."

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head that was too great to pass up.

"I know who it is." I said with utter seriousness.

"You do?" His eyes could have fallen out by how wide he had them open.

"Yes. I finally realized it. The look in your eyes, the way you get all shy." He looked at me, a look between happy and dread in his eyes. Happy because he thinks I'm talking about the girl, and dread at the thought that I know who it is.

"It's me."

He choked. Figuratively, I mean. But if he was drinking water I'm sure he would be choking up water.

"W-wh-what? Glass, your-" I cut him off.

"I've finally realized it. You've always liked me."

I began walking toward him, throwing the joint on the floor as I continued my way to him.

"The way he stare at my breasts, the way you stare at my hair and face and skin. I can't believe I didn't notice it till now." I pulled off the over-shirt and threw it on the ground, almost laughing at the stunned look on his face.

"Glass, your very pretty but-" I cut him off once again, my stomach cramping in pain from all the laughter I was holding in.

"Shh. Don't talk. I already know how you feel. Now it's time you knew how I felt. I've been in love with you since we were assigned to the math project. You hazel eyes, covered by those dark-brown bangs, you were irresistible." I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep my laughter down.

"B-bu-but, what about Edward?" He stuttered, still stunned by what was happening.

"Edward means nothing to me. He was just a toy I had. You're the one that I want."

I launched myself at him, knocking us down to the ground. I put my legs on either side of him, sitting on his stomach, and leaned in toward his lips. I stopped, mere inches from his lips, and cracked. Laughter bubbled up my chest. Tears rolled down my face at the stunned look on his face.

"Oh, this was too good! You should have seen your face! You actually believed me! Oh, your face was priceless." I rolled over, my back on the pavement as laughter continued escape me. Eventually he joined in on the laughter.

Finally, after he caught his breath, he sat up.

"So, just to be clear, you don't like or love me. Right?" He asked, worried.

"No, I do not. I love you as a friend. Nothing more. I love Edward. And don't worry, I'm not using him as a toy." I reassured him and sat up.

"Good. Cause I would hate to tell Renesmee that her brother's girlfriend is in love with one her friends." He laughed.

"Don't worry. She wouldn't believe you anyways. I mean, come on, you really think she'd believe that you could land me?" I said, motioning down to my curvy body.

"Well, no. But I landed someone who was very close to you, curve-wise. But I lost her." His voice was filled with so much sadness, I pulled him into my arms, resting his head on my shoulder.

"It's it any consolation, I know for a fact Judith regrets breaking up with you." I whispered softly, running my hands through his hair.

"How'd you know?" He asked, lifting his head up.

"I've seen the way you guys look at each other. And she told me about a guy whose parents insulted her and out of instinct, she broke up with him, because she knew his parents would make comments about her. She told me that, everyday since that night, she had regretted that decision. Because she never go over him. That and she said the guy had long bangs."

"She really likes you Drew. She wants to be with you. So, when the time is right, preferably the Winter Ball, go and get your Juliet. Because I know for a fact she's waiting for her Romeo."

He looked up, and I was shocked to see tear tracks on his face.

"That is probably the nicest, sweetest thing I've ever heard you say." He smirked.

"Shut up." I laughed, lightly shoving him.

"You'll have your happy ending." I whispered.

I leaned to peck his cheek, at the same time he turned his head. Our lips met, and we were too shocked to move. After a few minutes, reality snapped back and ripped out lips apart, horror written on our faces.

"That didn't happen." He whispered.

I shook my head, unable to form a coherent thought. What was I going to tell Edward? He'd smell Andrew on me the minute I see him. I was brought out of my alarmed thoughts by Andrew's words.

"Well, you're not a bad kisser. But Judith still tops you." He mused.

"Haha. Well, Edward beats your skinny ass, no doubt about it." I smirked.

And just like that, the odd, awkward accidental kiss moment was over. Together, we stood up, and I pulled on my over-shirt, and grabbed my bag, just as the bell rang.

No one saw the kiss, so therefore, it never happened. It was an accident, and it was already forgotten.

**Renesmee's Pov**

Staring at them, as they kissed, made tears of anger and betrayal well up in my eyes. How could she do that to my dad? How could she?! She knew how he felt, and she betrayed him. She betrayed all of us.

I escaped out of the school, leaving that backstabbing bitch behind. I raced through the woods, till I stopped at my dad's meadow. I felt my knees give out beneath me as I sobbed. How could she? He loved her, and she cheated on him.

What if everything she said was a lie? What if she actually grew up with a loving family? What if her sister isn't really dead? WHat if she didn't even have a sister? What if this was all just a lie? What if she was a lie?

Eventually, my tears dried out and stood up, wiping the remains away, before running toward the school, the sun giving my skin a shimmer that was invisible to the human eye. I arrived at the school and ran in, surpassing every human that was unaware of me. I stopped once I reached my locker and opened it up, smoothing out my clothes just as the bitch walked by me, Andrew next to her.

"Hey Carliness," She smiled, as if she didn't just kiss another guy.

"Hey Izzy." I smiled a fake, yet realistic, smile.

I'm onto you bitch.

* * *

**Before anyone says anything, is was an accidental kiss! And now, if this chapter brought you joy or laughter, please let me know. I wanted to make this a funny story. **

**I wonder what Renesmee has planned for her. Guess you'll have to wait and see. And for some who don't know what Carliness is, its Izzy's nickname for Renesmee. **

**And please, let me know your thoughts on this chapter, I'd love to know what you thought while reading it. ;D**


	28. No Longer Loved

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

As the day passed on, I felt eyes on me in the hallways. It was a little unnerving but I managed to put the feeling in the back of my mind. When last period let out, I stuffed everything in my bag and walked out of the school, actually happy to go home. As I neared my car, I saw Andrew leaning against the hood, nodding his head to some song.

"Hey Drew." I smiled as I moved the earphones from his ears.

"Hey. Just came by to hand you another joint." He said, handing it to me.

"Thanks Drew." I pocketed it and fished out my keys.

"No problem. So, I talked Judith today." I froze, and turned toward him.

"What exactly did you say?" I asked. If he asked her out, I would have to hurt him.

"Well, I asked her out-" I cut him off my smacking the back of his head.

"What the hell? You don't just ask her out. You have to ease into it. Talk, hang out. Don't just straight out ask her. Seriously, what is wrong with you guys that you just ask girls out? Don't you think it through?" I snapped.

"If you'd let me finish, psycho, you'd know she said yes." He explained. I did an Alice squeal and hugged him.

"That is awesome! When are you going out?" I asked, barely able to contain my excitement.

"Um, tonight. Were going to AppleBees in Port Angeles." He muttered, a blush on his pale cheeks.

"Good. It's a nice restaurant. What time are you picking her up?"

"Around six." He answered.

"Good. Not too early, not too late. Be good to her. Cause if I hear you hurt her, I'll kill you." I all but growled.

He nodded, fear in his eyes. I smiled and watched as he made his way toward her car. I watched as she started to smile brightly as he came toward her.

I turned around and was about to get into the car, went I felt a warm hand clasp around my arm. I didn't have time to react as the person ran through the woods, alerting me that they weren't human. And not vampire since their skin was, well, hot.

The person stopped, throwing me against a tree. I looked up to see Renesmee standing there, hands on hips, a furious look in her eyes.

"You are one son of a bitch." She spat angrily.

"What did I do?" I snapped, my anger starting to rise.

"I know what you've been doing. I don't know how long it's been going on, but I know." My eyes widened.

"Okay, I don't usually do weed. Only when I upset-" She cut me off.

"I don't care about the damn weed. I'm taking about Drew."

"What about Drew? Did he tell you he asked out Judith?" I was surprised, I thought he told me first.

"Not about that! I know your cheating on my dad! I saw you and Drew kissing today. And I heard you say you were only using my dad." Her words had guilt stabbing me in the heart.

"Renesmee, you have to listen. I-" She stopped me.

"I'll tell them, bitch. You fucked with the wrong family." The anger that was drawn on her face, directed at me, had tears piercing my eyes.

"I didn't-" I was cut off by an angry growl. I found myself airborne, crashing into the trees.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear you excuses! I saw you kissing him. I heard you throw yourself at him! I heard you say you loved him! I didn't think it was so, but now I realized it." She whispered.

"And what did you realize?" I snarled with anger.

"That this was too good to be true. You may look like Bella, but you will never be her! You'll never have Edward. Your time with our family is up." Her words cut throw me like a sword.

She disappeared quickly.

"Fuck!" I screamed out loud and began to run out of the woods.

I found the school parking lot ten minutes later and ran toward it, unlocking it and getting in, shutting the door. I revved the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, speeding down the street at 200mph. I felt a familiar headache build up in my head.

_Long time no show, eh? _I thought sarcastically.

I drove as fast as I could to their house, sighing in relief as I reached their house. Maybe Renesmee hadn't reached them yet. I turned off the engine and threw myself out of the car, running toward the door. I flew up the steps and ripped opened the front door, running into living room where they sat, frozen, as Renesmee spoke her last sentence, facing me.

"And she's a fucking cunt."

The first thing I was aware of was the searing pain that exploded in my head as I was knocked backwards against the wall. I bit back my scream but couldn't stop the small whimper of pain.

"Rosalie!" I heard Carlisle scream.

I stood up slowly, my head throbbing with more pain. I let my pain guide me as I focused on Rosalie, gathering as much wind as I would before knocking it against her. She flew back, crashing into the wall, denting it.

"Enough!" I had never heard Edward sound so angry. It scared me.

"Izzy," he stopped, his eyes burning with intense anger and sadness. "Izzy, did you- why would-" He stopped, his eyes losing their anger as they settled for sadness and sorrow.

"_I knew was all too good to be be true. How could I fool myself into believing you'd be like her? You're a completely different person. I knew I'd never get another chance at love, but I truly believed I could. I knew I'd never find her again. And you may look like her, but you will never hold my love like she did._" His voice was so...broken. I didn't know a vampire could sound so shattered, so hopeless. But they could. Edward as proof. He believed I had betrayed him. They all did.

"Edward, I would never- it was-" I couldn't go on because the lump of tears in my throat stopped me.

I looked at their faces, each and every one of them. The wolves seemed to not care, but Jacob seemed livid and Seth seemed sad. I looked at the Cullens', the emotions on their faces ranging from anger to feeling betrayed.

I felt my anger rise then. I pushed away my tears and sadness, anger talking it hold on me.

"Well, you all believed the little Halfling. Not only am I a cunt, but I'm a betrayer as well. Having an unfit mother does that to you. Guess I'm just a user, a player. A cheater." I snorted with disbelief.

I turned around and walked out of the house, letting out scream of pain as I clutched my head, my vision blurring in front of me.

"Fuck!" I could hear the tears in my words.

I pushed away the pain and moved toward the car, throwing myself. I watched them as they stood, guarded, in front of their house, the wolves on either side of them. I turned on the car and put the music it as loud as it could go, almost laughing and crying at the same time as I heard the song playing. **Impossible by Shontelle. **

I pulled out of the driveway and drove off, my tears spilling down my face. I sobbed recklessly as I drove to the house. The song described my situation perfectly. I knew it was easy to fall in love, I'd seen it many times. But I was always next to impossible to destroy that love. I had fallen in love with Edward. The love ran so deep, I was ashamed by the fact that it ran deeper than the love I carried for my sister.

It was impossible for me to love, because all I ever brought was pain and shame. I brought shame to my family because I was never truly wanted by my parents except my sister. I burdened my mother my coming into her life because I was never truly wanted.

I would never really be wanted, because there was no space for me in anyone's life. Because I was the girl who brought trouble. The girl who parents disliked. The girl no one would ever love.

I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine, getting out of the car. I walked toward the door, and pulled it open, locking it behind me. I kicked off my shoes and jacket, walking up to my room. I pulled off my jeans and crawled under the covers, curling into myself.

"I never meant to hurt you, Edward." I sobbed into my pillow.

I heard Edward's ring through my head once more before I fell asleep.

_"I knew was all too good to be be true. How could I fool myself into believing you'd be like her? Your a completely different person. I knew I'd never get another chance at love, but I truly believed I could. I knew I'd never find her again. And you may look like her, but you will never hold my love like she did."_

I was no longer loved.

* * *

**I really hope you loved this chapter. And I'm sorry for making it so short. I'll update as quick as I could.**

**For now, let me know your thoughts and feelings for this chapter. :D**


	29. Payback Is Coming And An Surprise Is Too

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

I woke up feeling numb. I realized it was already Friday, meaning I had slept for at least fifteen hours. I rolled out of bed and made my way to my closet, feeling like total crap. I pulled on some black skinny, a blouse that clung to me, and my leather jacket with knee-length brown boots.

I combed my hair before pulling it into a high ponytail. I walked over to my vanity table and sprayed on some sweet vanilla-smelling perfume that had lasted over the last couple of years. I never really used it but I was feeling like shit today and I needed anything to make my day seem brighter.

I sprayed my neck and wrists before setting it back down. I grabbed my bag and keys, making my way down the stairs and out the front door. I hopped onto the motorcycle and gunned the engine, backing out of the driveway and flying down the road.

The sun was no longer shining today, letting me know that Edward and the rest would be there. I was about to change my mind about coming to school when I pulled into the parking lot.

Guess I'll just have to ignore them. Yeah, that'll be easy. I parked and hopped off, noticing that everyone was staring and whispering.

I grabbed my bag, heading toward Andrew who was staring at me with wide eyes. As I made my way toward him, I heard they're whispers.

_I knew she was a whore._

_Edward's finally free! I can finally date him._

"Did you really cheat on Edward with Andrew?" Came Marilyn's voice.

I fisted my hands, telling myself she wasn't worth it.

"Why would you do him? He's gay." She cackled.

"He's not gay." I snapped. "Just because he expresses himself in a different way doesn't give you the right to call him names like an eight-year-old. And by the way, gay actually means happy!"

I smirked at her face.

"No, it doesn't." She said.

"Yeah, it does. How about you grab a dictionary, you know the book with words and their meanings, and lot it up!" I shouted angrily.

"Were the talk of the school." Andrew said once I reached him.

"I figured. We know were not together. Obviously. You've got the hots for Judith, and I'm, well, single. Let them believe what they want. Their not worth the fight." I told him, hooking my arm with him and making my way toward the school.

"Judith cancelled the date." He whispered.

"Don't worry. We'll explain it to her. You two will be hooking up within a week." I laughed.

"Aw, the cute couple." Came an annoying voice.

I turned around and found Marilyn. Before I realized what I was doing, my fist had connected with her face. She fell back, screaming up to the skies.

"Miss. Glass! Come with me." The Principal's gruff voice came from behind me.

I turned on my heel, following Mr. Stick-up-his-ass to his office. He sat down behind his chair, glaring at me.

"You are aware that I'll have to call your parents because you assaulted a student." He said, a smug smirk on his thin lips.

"Well, their out of the state. In Phoenix." I smirked back at him.

"And why, pray tell, are they in Phoenix?" He asked, skeptical.

"Why, my sister died two years ago on Saturday, so they left to visit her grave. I declined to go." I smiled sweetly.

"And who are you staying with? Family friend? You are a minor." He said smartly.

"I'm staying with the Cullens." As much as they disliked me right now, I had a feeling Alice saw this coming.

"Is that so? I guess I'll give Mr. Cullen a call then."

I tuned out their conversation, till I heard him call my name.

"Well, he backed up your story. And since it's almost time for the holidays and I'm feeling generous, I'll let you off with a warning." He told me begrudgingly.

"Gee, you shouldn't have." I smiled sarcastically.

I stood up, swung my bag onto my shoulder, and walked out of the office, heading over to my locker. I opened it, and looked out the large window into the parking lot to see the Cullens, Alice, Edward, Renesmee and Jasper arguing. They stopped when they heard me, staring directly at me.

"Oh, don't stop on my account. I can't even hear you." I muttered quietly, knowing they could hear me clearly.

I pulled out some workbooks and closed my locker, walking down the hall. I suddenly felt a searing pain rip through my skull, and lost my footing, collapsing to my knees. I clutched my head, shocked. This wasn't my normal headaches. Someone caused me the pain. I felt a wave of something push away the pain and turned my head around, looking at Jasper.

I nodded and stood up, the pain gone as quickly as it came. I slowly walked toward the bathroom, completely ignoring my first class. I walked into the bathroom and headed into a stall, and locked it behind me, another wave of pain knocking into me.

* * *

**Unknown Pov**

Feeling her pain, sensing her discomfort, brought a smile to my lips. The little bitch will be mine soon. And the Cullens won't even see it coming.

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

I stood up after what seemed like hours, pulled my bag onto my shoulder, and made my way out of the bathroom. I looked down at my phone to see that first period would be done in five minutes. I breathed in calmly and moved back into the bathroom, waiting for the bell to ring.

Hearing the loud shrill of the bell, I walked out of the bathroom, heading down to my second period, a class I detested and would happily set on fire.

I walked into the class, gathering everyone's, including the teacher's, unwanted attention. I kept the scowl off my face and settled for a grimace as I made my way toward my seat, sitting myself down and putting the bag on my desk. I stared out the window, watching as rain made its way down the window.

"Miss. Glass, do you have the answer to this equation?" The teacher's sneering voice brought me out my daze.

"No, sorry." I said flatly.

He nodded and asked someone else. I was aware of the whispers running around the room but paid no attention to them. They were just rumors and I knew they weren't true. It someone, like, say, the Cullens, wanted to believe them, oh well.

The bell rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. I pulled my books into my bag and walked out, only to be met my Marilyn and her Bitch squad.

"Why would cheat on Edward? He's like a sex god. And those eyes. Those golden sex eyes. I know he's wearing contacts but they suit him so well." She cackled like the true bitch she was.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have the hots for him. Well, I'll give him to you. My mother always taught me to give my used toys to the less fortunate." Her mouth dropped open.

I turned around, heading to my next class, leaving her behind to swim in her shock.

History seemed to stretch six hours. It was only like an hour but it felt like more. Sitting behind Jasper, my eyes trained on the back of his blonde head made it hard to concentrate knowing that not even 24 hours ago, I was accused of being a liar, a cheater, and a betrayer.

The teacher's voice seem to drone on as the feeling of being suffocated intensified. As soon as the bell rang, I all but ran out like a bat out of hell. I was so focused on getting out, I nearly crashed into Marilyn and her Bitch squad.

"Why you running so fast? Meeting Andrew at you special spot behind the school?" She and her friends laughed like it was all good.

"Honestly, you need to get a life." I snapped, as I made my way over to my next class, which I was seriously contemplating on whether or not I should skip.

I didn't want to face Judith but I sucked in my pride and waltzed into the classroom to find Judith sitting on the other side of the room, her eyes glaring at me. But I could see the undercurrent of emotions that ran from anger to sadness. And her eyes were shining brightly with unshed tears. The look on her face of feeling betrayed brought me tears.

I sat down in my respective seat, ignoring the teacher as she began to talk in Spanish. It wasn't a language I language I wanted to learn so I didn't pay any attention to it. I did, however, pay attention to the sound of the bell ringing which, at the moment, was music to my ears.

I stood up and made my way towards Judith. She scoffed when she saw me make my way toward her.

"I would never do that to you." I said once I reached her. "I wouldn't dream of taking Andrew. I know you love him, why would I want to go after him?"

"I don't know. I barely know you. I've only known you for two months. Who knows what you have up your sleeve?" She responded angrily.

"I am many things, but I'd never betray a friend. Namely because I haven't really had any. I would never do that do you." I pleaded for her to understand but she shook her head.

"Just leave me alone." She whispered, walking away.

I sighed and walked to Drama, only to bump into, you guessed it, Marilyn!

"What is your goddamn fascination with me?" I snapped angrily.

"Were just so amazed how someone like _you _can land some like _Edward_ fucking_ Cullen_ and then cheat on him. I'm mean, only a complete idiot would let him go. So I guess that makes you the only idiot here." She and her bitch squad giggled like a bunch of school girls before making their way down the hall.

I made my way into the classroom and saw all the way in the back, trying to hide myself from Judith's glaring stare. I listened to the teacher talk about plays and what their meanings were but a low beep from my phone distracted me. Looking around to make sure no one was looking at me, I flipped it open. My eyes widened in fear at what I saw.

_I'm coming for you Isabella._

The bell rang just then, but I paid no attention to it. I felt my anger spike then. It reached a boiling point that had only been reached once, and that was the first time I was accused of killing my sister. I had been expelled from school but I didn't care. I put that bitch in the hospital for six months.

I slowly stood, my breath coming out in short angry pants. I put up all my mental walls so Alice wouldn't see anything about me. I bumped into Marilyn, and held myself back from going all out on her fake silicon ass.

"Hey, it's the two-timing whore." She laughed loudly with her guppies.

"If you don't leave me alone right now, I'm afraid your secret is going to be the talk of the school." I threatened her, my voice dangerously low and angry.

"Nothing you say can hurt me." She snapped.

"We'll see about that." I smirked.

I walked away, only to hear her say,

"Hey, everyone, Isabella just told me! She's having Andrew's love child!"

That's the last straw.

I walked past all of them, and headed right for the janitor's closet. I pulled it open and, my lucky day, I spotted a crowbar. I closed the door behind me, and unzipped my bag, taking out a joint.

I stuck the lighter in my pocket, took off my jacket, and grabbed the crowbar, walking out into the bare hallway.

Fuck with me once, I brush you off with words.

Fuck with me twice, you get a threat.

Fuck with three times, and there is gonna be hell to pay.

I pushed open the cafeteria doors, catching everyone's attention. I put the joint to my lips, and began walking to the exist on the either side, lighting the point and pocketing the lighter. I smirked as I made my way out, walking down the parking lot. I could see people staring at me, obviously anticipating what I was going to do.

I walked over to Marilyn's Porsche and, with the crowbar, smashed her windshield with one clean hit. The sound that erupted from the breaking glass had a smile curving up on my lips.

I heard the doors to the exit pulling pushed in and the sounds of a screaming Marilyn. I turned, sent a smirk her way, and destroyed the two large windows on the side. And just for the hell of it, I punched the back window, laughing as it came crashing it down. I didn't even pay attention as I brought the crowbar down on her tires.

I brought it down on the hood of her car and then tossed the crowbar into the car, before lifting up the hood of the car. I smirked at her, feeling the insane urge to laugh at what I was about to do.

I walked over to the motorcycle, hopped on it, and turned it on, pulling up to where they all stood. And I mean, everyone from the cafeteria and the teachers. Just wait till they heard what I head to say.

"Oh, and Marilyn. I can say it's safe to say that your secret is no longer one. Everyone of Forks high, Marilyn here, has been fucking the school Principal, as well as various other male teachers."

And then, like a true badass, I drove off, taking the lighter out of my pocket, lighting it, and tossing it onto the engine of the car. I didn't see it, but I heard the large explosion. I saw pieces of the car land in front of me and drove around them, flipping all them off as I drove away from the school.

My victory was short-lived though. Because, just a few blocks away from the school, a very fast blurred figure crashed into me, sending me flying into the trees. I didn't have time to think of move as a cloth was placed on my nose. The sickly sweet scent enveloped me as my eyes drifted closed.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll update another chapter soon. I might even update two chapters today. Depends on how well people really liked this chapter.**

**So, tell me, did you like it? Did you, did you, did you? Come on, don't leave me waiting, I wasnt to know if you loved it or not.**

**Review and let me know your thoughts and feelings on this chapter. :D**

**P.S. I'll start working on the next chapter right now!**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	30. Finding Out The Truth And Not Giving In

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov **

I woke feeling disoriented and sluggish. My mind couldn't seem to form any thoughts at the moment. My throat seemed parched and my stomach was growling with hunger.

Where the hell was I?

I opened my eyes slowly, and found myself in darkness. I slowly stood up, my body protesting in sharp pain. I looked down at myself, trying to see the damage. The last thing I could remember was, um, school where I blew up Marilyn's car. Driving off in my motorcycle and something crashing into me. A sweet smell...son of a bitch!

I've been kidnapped. By a vampire, no less. Cause I know for a fact, unless their on steroids, no human can run fast enough to look blurred. I looked around, searching for a window or door. But it was hard to see in the dark. I always had good vision, but this room was pitch black. I couldn't see shit.

"I see your awake." I heard a chilling voice say.

"Whose there?" I snapped angrily.

No way in hell was I going to let this wannabe kidnapper have the satisfaction of scaring me. I've been through worse, and you can sure as hell bet your ass I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Oh, how rude of me. I should introduce myself. I'm Shane. The Hunter." He chuckled darkly.

"And what, pray tell, does a Hunter do? Besides hunt?" I asked with a sweet smile, knowing full well he could see me.

"Well, were like trackers. But they enjoy tracking the person. We like to hunt, seek them out. And prolong their death. We have different torture methods. And I'm just getting started."

I screamed as I felt my arm twist in an unnatural angle.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

I had never, in my entire life, felt so betrayed. It was one thing to hear an accusation, but to hear the words and see it from someone's mind was different. Because it was the truth.

I thought Izzy would be different, because since she looked like Bella, and Bella had been so sweet and kind, I figured Izzy would have some of the in her. Turns out I was wrong. And I can't, for the life of me, get a peek into her head to see what her true intentions were.

"I can't see her," Alice stressed, her eyes glazing over, seeing into the future.

We currently stood outside the school, by our cars, as the fire department put of the fire Izzy had set. The Police department had arrested about six teachers, all of who were having sex with Marilyn. Her mind absolutely repulsed me. I don't know how Izzy had figured it out, but I was glad she did. This girl disgusted me to no end.

Marilyn kept protesting that they didn't do anything wrong, but she was a minor being seventeen. So it went under the category of statutory rape, despite the fact that the minor was all too willing. I'd never call a woman a name, but this girl was a complete and utter whore.

"Who cares if you can't see Izzy. She betrayed us all. She could die for all I care." Renesmee muttered.

"Young lady, I don't care how old you are. Don't ever say that again." I snapped angrily.

"But she cheated on you! And for fuck sakes, you can't treat her like mom! She's not mom, _Edward_! She'll never be mom! No matter how much you wish otherwise!" Renesmee shouted.

Never have I ever thought of bringing harm to anyone, especially a woman or a child. But Renesmee, at that moment, was seconds from getting a firm smack to the face for saying such words.

"Renesmee, before I lose my temper, go." I stated firmly, anger coursing through me.

"But, dad-"

"Go!" I screamed.

She glared at me before disappearing into the woods. I sighed angrily and rubbed my face furiously, pulling at my hair.

"Wow, Eddie. You sure have a handful with that daughter of yours. You should really consider grounding her." Emmett suggested, laughing at my expense.

"First of all, it's Edward, not Eddie. And second of all, you should really consider keeping your mouth shut." I growled.

"Oooh, someone's on their monthly." He laughed. Honestly, he had the body of a man but I sometimes, I was sure he was an eight-year-old boy.

"Stop bothering him. We both know he can't get a monthly. We can't get a monthly. Though his emotions sure do say he's on his monthly." Jasper laughed alongside Emmett and Rosalie.

Alice was still searching the future.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god!_

I heard a human's frantic thought and looked around to find Andrew running toward us, his thoughts haywire.

_Maybe they know where she went!_

He thought with relief.

"Ha-have you guys seen Izzy?" He asked, out of breath.

"Well, we saw her make a car go boom-boom." Rosalie smiled with sarcasm.

"Hey, this is no times for jokes Blondie. I'm serious. She won't answer her phone. I figured maybe one of you knew where she was." He explained.

"Maybe she's cheating on you." Marilyn laughed.

"Shouldn't you be fucking your cell buddies?" Andrew snapped.

She turned around, shaking her hips as she walked away.

"We haven't seen her." Alice answered for us.

"I can't see her." She whispered it so only we could hear her.

"It's just that I saw her bike on the road. It looked like it was hit, it damaged pretty badly." Seeing the picture in his head had my eyes widening in alarm.

"Well, thanks for letting us know. We'll call if we see anything." Rosalie snorted in her head as she walked toward the car.

"Oh, and on behalf of our sister." Rosalie swung her fist at him.

She didn't use her strength, but she did his head would be on the floor.

"Okay, I don't think she told you this. Probably didn't. But it was an accidental kiss. She was fucking around with me because she knew who I liked. She was pushing my buttons. Nothing was meant to happen." He clutched his nose.

"How do we know your not lying?" I asked, reading every thought in his head.

"Because she's in love with you." His simple answer almost had me jumping with joy and disbelief.

_His emotions are completely sincere. He's telling the truth._

I nodded and we watched in silence as he walked away, heading toward his car.

"Alice, take the car home, and try to see anything. Were going to go find her. Tell Esmé and Carlisle were going to be late." I ordered, determination washing over me.

We left the school grounds, and once we were hidden from the humans, we ran into the trees. I was thankful for the speed because it allowed me to search more ground.

"I got a scent!" Rosalie yelled.

We joined her, Izzy's vanilla scent faintly washing over me.

"Search this area and follow the scent." I told them.

Hours seemed to race by as we continued our endless search for her. Her scent stopped at some point but there was another scent. It wasn't human, but it was wolf either.

It was vampire.

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

The pain that ran through my body was enough to stun me. My arm was broken, bent at an unnatural angle. My legs were broken as well. He had crushed just about every bone in my legs and I had felt every snap with heightened senses. my free arm was left unharmed, but he was getting bored. I could tell.

He talked about my sister, going through every detail of her life, and details I didn't know about. He had somehow gotten hold on her diary, and was reading the pages to me. He stopped a while ago, moving on to my parents and talking about how my mother never showed me any emotion but anger and hatred.

Time seemed to have slowed down, expanding. It felt like years but it could very well have been only an hour. I had no concept of time as he took his sweet time torturing the life out of my body. No blood had spilled yet but it was only a matter of time till he started ripping at my skin to get my lifeline flowing out of me.

The walls I had put up to keep the Cullens from knowing my future, emotions and thoughts was crumbling and fast. I wanted it to crumple. For them to find me. I didn't care if they hated me. I wanted them to find me, to help me, to save me.

"You know, keeping in your screams, it's really becoming annoying." The man said. He introduced himself as Shane, and I had to admit, he was cute.

Blond hair, the faintest freckles, something I didn't know vampires could have. He was tall, but not as tall as Emmett, Edward or Jasper.

"You won't get a rise out of me." I croaked weakly.

"See, know there's were your wrong." He smirked and gave me a hard well-placed kick to the ribs that had me flying across the room. My broken bones screamed as the searing pain shuddered down my body. I put my hand to my head to find blood.

I wiped the blood on my pants, glaring at him.

"You don't scare me." My voice, intended to sound strong and dangerous, came out weak and hopeless.

"I beg to differ." He laughed softly.

"Do you know what you are?" He asked, appearing above me. He placed his foot on my broken ribs. I moaned softly from the pain.

He applied more pressure. The moan became a whimper. He put just the tiniest pressure. I screamed with pain. With another kick to my ribs, I began to cough up blood.

"Your rib has punctured your lung. It's slowly filling up with blood. Within a few hours, you'll be dead." He told me with a sneer.

"Just promise yourself to me and I'll make the pain go away." He spoke to my softly, as if his voice would chance my resolve.

"Go to hell." I choked out.

"Wrong answer."

He kicked me again, but I choked on my scream, blood running down the sides of my mouth.

"Your blood smells so sweet." He purred, his nose next to the blood on my mouth.

"Go to hell." I spat blood at his face, smiling, showing his my bloodied teeth.

I felt something hard connect with my skull and saw stars dance in my vision. Before darkness took over me I heard him whisper,

"You'll be mine, whether you like it or not."

I felt his cold lips on my forearm, and a burning sensation erupted inside me.

* * *

**Two updates in one day! I'm so happy. Cause I'm going to post another chapter real soon.**

**I hope you loved this chapter! Because I can finally tell you! Only two more chapters left before the Epilogue! I'm so excited yet sad that were almost done! But let's not dwell on that right now.**

**For now, let me know what you thought of Edward's Point of view and your thoughts and feelings on the chapter in general! :D**

**And sorry for the short chapter! :D**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	31. Venom Healing and Immortal

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

I ran to the house, frustration running through my dead body. We had searched for hours but nothing came up. As I neared the house, I heard their thoughts intrude on my own.

_My poor baby. We need to find her._

_Daddy, what exactly is going on?_

_Edward, I think I know who were dealing with. A friend of mine at the hospital told me that a man had come in asking for me. He left behind a familiar distinctive smell._

I pushed myself faster when I heard his words, surprised to find myself running faster than ever before. Love really does make strange things happen.

I didn't stop till I was standing in front of Carlisle, shouting,

"Who the hell is this fucker?!" I fumed.

"Well, from the intel I gathered, i.e., his scent, and his description, I believe he is the same vampire that tried to attack Renesmee sixty years ago." He explained calmly.

"Now you tell me! I could've been searching for him this whole time." Alice screamed before closing her eyes, focusing the future.

It was dead silent, the only sound heard was the heartbeats of the wolves and Renesmee.

"Dad, what's going on?" She asked, fear in her eyes.

"The vampire that attacked you sixty years ago is the same vampire that kidnapped Izzy." I explained.

I saw her worried eyes turn hard like a switch.

"Why are we worrying about her? She betrayed us, dad."

"Well, I read Andrew's mind. Everything that happened was an accident and Izzy was just messing with him. None of it was real." I couldn't help the grin that spread itself on my lips.

"Oh," She said softly.

"Port Angeles. A warehouse. Number 14. Large windows covered with shutters. Lot's of blood. And screams. So many screams." Alice pulled herself out of her vision, her eyes wide with horror.

"We have to leave, now." Alice said with urgency.

"Renesmee, stay here." I told her as we headed for the garage door.

"But, dad, I want to go with you." She pleaded.

"No, stay here." I told her in a firm tone as I hopped into a random car, followed by Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle.

Racing down the streets of Forks, we broke more than half a dozen road laws as we passed the Port Angeles sign, flying down the streets, heading toward warehouse 14. We parked haphazardly, and got out. I kicked the door in, grinning as the door gave in easily.

The smile dropped off my face and onto the floor at what stood in front of me.

The vampire stood in the middle on the room, several feet away from Izzy, who was lying in a pool of her own blood. But what really caught my attention was the white bright light emitting from her.

It looked like the shape of a girl, a slender build who was see-through. She was pulsing, like a vein did, with a bright white light and a very faint blue. She seemed to be attached to Izzy, a long hollow cord of light connecting her to Izzy's limp and broken body.

The girl stuck out her see-through hands and faced them toward the vampire, a bright pulsing light projecting from her hands, slamming into the vampire. He was pushed back till he smacked the far wall behind him. She curled into herself and then stood up quickly, light exploding from her body.

The vampire was enveloped in hollow column of light, is screaming in agony. The girl let his go minutes later, and he simply vanished, out sight.

The girl turned to us, smiled and faded away, disappearing inside Izzy's body.

I appeared by Izzy's side immediately checking over the damage. Her arm was broken. And her ribs were almost all broken, some severely sprained. I could tell a lung was punctured by her shallow, almost nonexistent, breathing. The bones in her legs seemed to be completely shattered.

Bruises covered her face and arms. I looked her over once more to see a bite mark on her forearm, venom covering it. I looked at it, making sure what I was seeing was right. But she wasn't screaming or thrashing from the pain, from the fire inside her.

"Carlisle, is she turning?" I asked, looking at him, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Edward, I think you should take a look at her. Right now." His voice, filled with worry and disbelief, had me looking down at her.

My eyes came into contact with her arm first, only to see it was no longer bent at an unnatural angle, but back in its rightful place.

"Is it possible that the venom is healing her?" I asked in wonder.

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

Pain. So much pain. I wanted it to go away. But something told me I needed the fire inside me. That it wasn't hurting me, it was saving me.

_Everything will be revealed soon. But for now, do not fight the fire. Let it engulf you._

I listened to the voice, feeling an odd urge to trust it. I did just that, not able to fight it anymore. I let it wash through my body, feeling tweaks of pain as it ran through my bones, healing and fixing me.

I feel the fire begin to slowly subside, the fire burning out my body, letting me relax.

"Izzy, can you hear me?" Asked Edward's musical voice.

I gave the smallest twitch of my head, letting him know I was just fine. The fire extinguished itself from my legs and arms as well as my head, slowly dissolving from my ribs till I couldn't feel it anymore. It was gone. There was no fire.

_Open your eyes._

I listened to the voice, and slowly opened my eyes, looking around. I find Edward sitting on the bed next to me, his face breaking out into a breath-taking smile.

"What happened?" My voice sounded scratchy.

"You don't remember?" He asked, concerned.

"No. I remember this scorching, burning sensation running through my body. Like it was healing me." I explained, confusion written in my voice.

"Well, that's because it was. Izzy, you were kidnapped by a vampire. You were beaten almost to the point of death. He bit you, and his venom spread." He explained quietly.

"Am I...?" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"For some unknown reason, you're not. You are completely human. It's as if the venom only healed your body of what was broken. You've been unconscious for a day. Today is Saturday, the 19th." He answered.

"Then how am I not a vampire?" I asked, stumped.

"Well, Carlisle has a very odd theory. At first, we didn't believe it. But he then explained it to us." He laughed quietly.

"And what's the theory?" I asked quickly, standing up.

I was surprised at how new I felt. My body felt stronger. But I could tell I was still same little old me.

"Well, Izzy," Carlisle mused, walking into the room.

"It appears you're an Immortal."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you love it. I'm finished writing for the night, since it's three in the morning, but I'm continue on later in the day.**

**For now, just let me know your thoughts and feelings for this chapter.**

**P.S. Let me know, if for a minute, you thought she was going to turn out a vampire. :D**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	32. Explanation And A Favor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

We walked into Carlisle's office, my mind still reeling with the new information. An Immortal? What does that mean? Am I going to stop aging? Am I going to live forever? Does this mean I'll be able to leave my parents? Do my parents know?

My head was starting to throb from all the questions I had.

"I think you should sit." Carlisle told me softly, breaking my train of thought.

I nodded numbly and sat down on the chair, watching him as he walked around his desk, sitting in his chair. He pushed himself toward the desk, lacing his fingers together, resting them on the table.

"Izzy, an Immortal, is usually a descendant of a human who died. But usually, they're born an Immortal because the human who died was supposed to become a vampire. I'm not entirely sure on the information I picked up because Immortals are very rare and, no one really believes in them because they've never been seen. I still don't really understand how they'd come to be born Immortal, but so far, from what I've read, every Immortal ever seen or known has always been born of a human relative who was supposed to be turned into a vampire. In our case, Bella died before she could be turned after giving birth to Renesmee.

We don't know why or how it's possible, but from what we saw, it appeared that someone, a spirit as you might say, was attached to you. Were not sure what it was, or who it was. I've never seen anything like it, but since Immortals are so different, it could be that this is normal. It didn't harm you. It was protecting you. And it's a girl, from what they told me. Again, I've never read anything like it, but it doesn't see to harm you.

When I saw that the venom wasn't turning you but healing you, I realized I had read about this, years back. And, I've researched about your power. Many years back, Immortals were known to be born with unique powers, and it was passed on from the ancestor that died. In your case, Bella had a mental shield. Nothing could break it. You seem to have the same, but these headaches you get, seem to be the shield pushing against you somehow. You shield seems to project itself out of you, because it seems to build up a strong force that causes you pain when it needs to be released. It seems the power that Bella had manifested itself in you but morphed, becoming something different entirely.

And, something I found odd. Immortals, they can live the regular human life. They only really become Immortals when their bitten. It hadn't been harmed, at all. Nothing broken, the venom would have spread through you, eventually turning you into a vampire. I sure there's something I missed, because something doesn't add up, but I've called a good friend of mine. He and his coven will be looking into this, I as well. This is very different, and in all my years, I've never seen something like this. Quite frankly, it fascinates me. Any questions?"

I think I went into shock.

"So, your saying, that if I don't turn into a vampire, I'll die as a human." I clarified.

"Yes. Either that or your like will be expanded. You won't live forever but your lifeline with expand decades, possibly centuries. Again, I've never seen anything like this. I'm still looking into it." He explained calmly.

I shook my head, stood up and began pacing.

"Is that why my mom never loved me? Because she knew I was an Immortal?" I asked, swallowing tears.

"No. No one knew about you. Humans don't know about any of this. They believe it's a myth. Like they believe vampires and werewolves are myths." He explained.

"Izzy, your mother suffered from PPD. Postpartum Depression. It can happen after childbirth, where the mother is unable to connect with her child. They try to avoid their child because they can't love them. It wasn't anything you did." He explained softly.

"Then how did she love my sister, but not me? Shouldn't it have affected my sister as well?" I was desperate for answers.

"I had looked into your mother's file. Your sister was her first child, but you weren't her second."

I looked up at him, shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"After your sister was born, you mother had become pregnant three times. The second baby, a boy I saw she named Hayden, had died a few days after his birth because he was born at five months. He wasn't ready to be born. His lungs hadn't developed at all. He might have had a chance but the doctor they had didn't have any knowledge on premature babies. The third pregnancy, your mother had a girl, she named her Sophia. At eight months she was born, but the umbilical cord had been wrapped around her throat for too long. She died before they could get it cut. And during her fourth pregnancy, she miscarried. The baby was too young to see what gender it was. And I looked into the records when she was pregnant with you.

You were her fifth pregnancy, and you were healthy from the beginning, but your mother was depressed when she was pregnant with you. When you were born, I talked to friend of mine who was at the hospital that night. He had delivered you. He told me that your mother didn't even smile when they handed you to her. He told me he didn't know why she didn't smile because you were one of the most beautiful babies he had ever seen. A few weeks later she was diagnosed with PPD."

I cried silently as he talked.

I had always blamed myself for her never loving me. I thought it was something I had done. Turns out, having all those other babies who had died so early on her had taken its toll on her. I guess she didn't believe I would make it. But I did. I had lived, and reminded her of all the babies she had that never lived a week after their birth. And one of them never even made it out of her womb.

"Isabella, you were truly a miracle." Carlisle's words brought me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused by his words.

"Your mother was told she'd never be able to have a child after the miscarriage of her fourth child. She be able to conceive, but the baby would die. Because her womb wasn't strong. But when she became pregnant with you, she didn't know she was carrying an Immortal. Immortals are very strong, from the moment their conceived. Or so I've read." We laughed softly, but my laughter dried up quickly.

"I always believed I was the cause of the frown on her lips and the hatred in her eyes." I whispered.

"Your mother was not angry at you. She was angry at herself. She believed she was the cause of her other children's death. And then, she saw you live, saw you bloom from an infant to a beautiful young lady. And the entire time, she saw her three children who never lived to see the world." His reassuring words had me sobbing.

I was surprised when he pulled me into a hug. And nor just a hug, a fatherly hug. A hug I'd never truly experienced. I threw my arms around him and hugged him as hard as I could without hurting myself, sobbing into his shirt. I think I broke down completely when he started passing his hand through my hair.

"Carlisle?" I asked, after a few minutes.

"Yes, Izzy?" He responded softly.

"You and Esmé are everything I've wanted for parents." I murmured.

Suddenly, I felt another pair of small arms around me. I could smell Esme's smell and turned, giving her a hug. Carlisle hugged us both.

"Izzy, when I first saw you, I saw Bella. But now, truly seeing you with different eyes, I see you a beautiful young girl whose life was troubled because her mother never gave her the love she needed. And Izzy, I see you as my daughter. And your always welcome because your parent of this family." Her kind words made my heart ache.

I cried into her shoulder, hugging her.

I saw a flash go off, and turned my face to see the rest of the Cullen family standing there, Alice bouncing excitedly with a camera in her hands.

"A true family moment." She squealed.

I laughed at her through my tears, smiling. Renesmee broke through them, tears on her cheeks, and ran right for me, crushing me in a hug, that I accepted, yet groaned at with pain.

"I am so sorry I accused you of cheating on my dad! It's just I saw you and acted without thinking. I'm stubborn sometimes, like my mom. But I'm still so sorry! And don't worry, I'll take care of Marilyn at school. I am so sorry." She cried into my shoulder.

"It's okay Carliness. But it you ever do that again. I will kick my shoe so far up your ass, you won't walk straight for a decade." She laughed through her tears and wiped them away.

"I have a date for the dance." She told me, a smile on her face.

"Who is it? Wait, let me guess. He's tan, has an eight-pack, gets naked and turns into a dog. Seth!" I screamed suddenly.

"No, it's Jacob." She said with all seriousness.

"You don't think I know that?" I laughed.

"Well, you-"

"Renesmee?" I cut her off.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"Okay, now, everyone please back up. No questions Emmett! Back up! Edward, stand about five feet away in front of me." They did as I asked, and I saw Alice giggling.

I winked at her and turned to Edward, who stood there, unsure of what I was going to do.

"This, is for believing your daughter that I'd do such a thing."

I concentrated on my anger and pain for the last two days and threw it at him, knocking him back against the wall. He landed with a crash, leaving a rather large dent in the wall. He stood up with vampire speed, shocked.

"And this, is because I have urges man!"

I ran right for him, jumping on his once I reached him. He was actually caught so off guard that he stumbled and fell to the floor, landing under me. I kissed him hard and fast, my hands tangling themselves in his hair.

"Oh, get a room!" Emmett boomed with mock anger.

"Okay." I laughed as Edward ran out of the room, appearing in his in seconds.

We landed on the bed, Edward hovering over me his lips molding with mine as his hands placed themselves on my waist. Was it wrong that I wanted those hands to be placed on other parts of me? No, right? Didn't think so.

I pushed his hands down to my hips. He began to protest, pulling back. I put his head between my hands and said,

"Is there any clothes off? No. So stop being a wimp, and kiss me like a man."

I think my body went haywire when I saw his golden hues darken. He pushed his marble yet somehow soft lips to mine, moving in a way that it almost hurt. I knew my lips would be swollen tomorrow but I didn't care, I was having too much fun to give a fuck.

The first moan I let out had him pulling away. I actually pouted at him. He laughed at me and pecked my lips once more.

"If we don't stop, you're going to get hurt." He explained rationally.

"Didn't you hear what Carlisle say? Did you even pay attention yesterday? You can _hurt _me as many times as you want, your venom will only heal me." I started laughing at the look on his face.

"You are a tease." He smiled, capturing my lips with his.

"I don't mean to interrupt your little _party,_-" Emmett began but I cut him off.

"Than don't." I stated with a smile.

"But, a certain Judith is at the front door, looking for a certain brunette." He eyes on me as he finished his sentence.

I pouted and crawled off the bed, running down the stairs to find the room empty except for Judith and Renesmee. When she saw me she threw herself across the room, her arms locking around my throat.

"I am so sorry!" She sobbed.

"Okay, Judith, you choking me." I breathed deeply and coughed, my breathing ragged.

"Sorry." She smiled meekly.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked, sitting down on the couch, my feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Renesmee contacted me, and told me everything. I'm so sorry I didn't listen." She apologized.

"No need to apologize. So, have you talked to him?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah. We going to the dance next week on Thursday. It sucks that the dance is on Christmas but it's also romantic." She sighed dreamily, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"What, you're not going to the dance?" She asked, clearly stunned.

"I don't really do school dances. And I'm grounded. " I said dryly. The last sentence was a lie. I always went with my sister, since we were both single. We went together, and then we'd dance with random people who forgot about us the next day.

She even made out with an eighteen-year-old. She was sixteen and I was fourteen and we had snuck in to the senior prom. It was fun. But we got busted by one of Adriana's teacher who had seen us dancing. She got detention and since I didn't go to that school, I got off with a free pass. It was worth it though.

"Oh. Well, maybe the junior prom in May." She suggested.

"Nope. I'll be with my parents in Phoenix. Visiting my grandma's grave." That was just an outright lie. My grandma died years before we were born and she was buried on Europe. My parents buried her there because she always wanted to live in Europe.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry about your grandma." She said, trying to break the awkward silence.

The beep of her phone caught her attention.

"It's my mom. I better go." She laughed awkwardly and stood up, Renesmee walking her out.

I stood and walked toward the garage, and leaned against Edward's car, waiting for him to come. I felt tears pierce my eyes and sniffled, wiping them away.

He opened the garage door, and walked toward me, wiping the tears from under my eyes.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked quietly, staring at his chest.

"Anything. What do you need?" He asked, lifting my chin so that he could stare at me face.

"I need you to take me to Phoenix."

* * *

**Okay, I really need to stop with the cliffhangers! *Laughs softly and sighs.* I hope you loved this chapter. **

**Did you like Izzy's and Carlisle's father/daughter moment? Did you think the chapter was funny? Sad? Touching?**

**Let me know your thoughts and feelings on this chapter.**

**Up next, the Epilogue! :D**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	33. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

"Alice, honestly, how much make-up is needed for this occasion?" I whined as she pumped my cheeks with more blush that had me sneezing.

"Izzy, sweetie, if you don't stay still right now, I'll have Rosalie hold you down." She threatened. I stopped fussing and let her finish, feeling Rosalie as she curled my hair.

I sat still, my mind going back to Saturday. After I had asked Edward to take me to Phoenix, he had responded with a nod of understanding. We had grabbed some clothes and got into a car, driving non-stop to Phoenix. We didn't even stop. We bought some food at a drive-through for me and continued our drive.

It took us twelve hours to get there. Now, its hard to walk around with a vampire to a cemetery because the vampire sparkles, but we had luckily chosen to go on a day that was cloudy. As soon as I saw her headstone, I broke down in sobs, falling to my knees.

I had read the tombstone as Edward held me.

Adriana Glass

January 5, 2091-December 19, 2108

Loving Daughter, Sister and Friend

I had cleared my throat and started to talk to her. I introduced her to Edward, who told her he was happy to meet her. I wasn't sure if he thought I was crazy because I was talking to a tombstone but I had been doing this for two years, so it felt natural to me.

"I miss you, sis." I had told her softly. "I miss how we used to sit up during Christmas Eve, and drink hot cocoa while watching reruns of our favorite holiday movies. I miss how you used to laugh whenever mom got mad at us for bringing dirt into the house. I miss how you used to stand up for me when I was bullied at school. I miss how you used to take care of me when I got my headaches. I miss you. I'm sorry I never told you that I loved you one last time. And I sorry I killed you."

Edward had looked at me when he had heard my words, and I told him. I let down every single one of my walls that I had put up to stop the memories from swallowing me up, and told him. I told him about how I had gotten another headache, and how Adriana was with me as I used the storm to let go of my anger. I told him of how I had caused the tree to snap and fall on her. I told him how she had faced death bravely and how she told me to never stop fighting.

Edward had told me softly to stop talking and then, I felt his presence in my head, and I welcomed it, letting him read every single on my thoughts. The thoughts of my parents, of my sister, of my pain, of everything. And, when I was sure he was going to get up and walk away, leave me forever and never look back, he grabbed my face, and whispered three words.

"I love you."

He had kissed me with so much tenderness and love, it left me shell-shocked. I had continued to tell him about my sister, and how she was always full of life and love and happiness. We had talked for hours, sitting there in the middle on the cemetery. Eventually, we drove over to a hotel and got a room for two nights. There was no school because it had let out for Christmas break apart from the dance that was on Thursday.

"Izzy, are you paying any attention?" Alice's impatient voice brought me out of my reverie.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You need to pay attention. I told you to go put on your undergarments."

I huffed and stood up, walking toward the bed grabbing the clothes, walking into the bathroom. I unwrapped the toward from my body and placed it on the large sink, pulling on the black strapless push-up bra and matching boy shorts. I opened the bathroom door and stepped out, shivering as the cold air hit me.

I walked over to were Alice stood, a garment bag in her arms.

"Okay, I need you to close your eyes. No questions." She said strictly when she saw me opening my mouth.

I sighed and gave in, lifting up my arms when she told me to. I could feel the texture of the dress. Something very soft, probably silk or satin. I heard and felt her zip up the dress.

Alice had managed to sway my decision about going to the dance when we had gotten back by endlessly begging. I was ready to smack her but she said that she had all the time in the world since she didn't sleep. I finally gave in when she gave me an actual migraine.

"Okay, lift up your left foot." I did as she asked.

"Now your other foot." I did the same.

I could tell the heels were high by how tall I felt.

"Okay, open your eyes." She squealed.

I opened my eyes, and looked at myself in the large full-length mirror. I gasped in shock at what I saw. My hair was clipped up to the sides of my head, a few curls falling softly around me, framing my face. The rest of my hair laid softly on my back in beautiful curls that seemed to shine. My make-up was simple but spoke volumes. I had some grey eye-shadow on. It was simple but made my eyes stand out. My lashes looked longer, prettier. I had a light blush on my cheeks, and my lips were a light shade of red that didn't stand out.

My dress landed just above my knee and was a beautiful ivory color of white. It had a sweetheart neckline and was strapless, held nicely by my not-so-small chest. A gold band was wrapped around my waist. The dress clung to my torso and chest, and flowed out from my waist. I looked at my feet to see I was wearing six-inch platform heels that covered my toes but let a small opening at the tip.

"I look...beautiful." I breathed, still looking at myself.

"I know. Your welcome." She smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled and gave a hug.

"I'm taller than you." I laughed.

"Well, you may be the most beautiful human that's going to be at the dance, but honey, I'm going to upstage you as the hottest vampire there." She laughed.

"Well, I'll be the sexiest Immortal there." I smirked.

"Girl, whatever." She laughed.

"I have to go change. Be back in a zap." She skipped off toward her room.

Rosalie walked in just then, wearing the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was floor-length and clung to her, as if it was made only for her. It was entirely backless and sparkled. The front plunged deep between her breasts, stopping just a few inches above her belly button. Her blonde hair had been twisted into a bun, a few curls left out to fall and frame around her face. She wore black heels that were at least five or six inches and made her look a lot taller.

"Rose, you look sexy as hell." I whistled at her.

"Don't I know it." She laughed, twirling around.

Alice walked in just then. She wore green dress that stopped mid-thigh and was embellished with golden beads. It had spaghetti straps and clung to her body. She short black hair had been straightened so it fell just above her shoulder. She wore six-inch black heels that made her look about 5'7 or 5'8, just a few inches below me. I looked about 5'9 or 5'10. Rosalie was over six feet, but shorter than Emmett. About Edward's height, 6'2 or 6'3. Yeah, really tall.

Renesmee walked in, her heels clicking against the floor. She wore a knee-length golden one-strap dress with four-inch black heels. Her hair had been straightened, falling just about her hip, a purse in her hand.

"Oh yeah, we'll be the sexiest girls there." Rose laughed.

"Look out bitches, the four most hottest girls have dressed up and we are coming out to play!" I screamed.

"Oh yeah!" Renesmee fist-pumped the air.

We made our way out of the room, stopping at the top of the stairs, looking down where Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Carlisle and Esmé stood. The rest of the pack was gone, probably at home.

They stopped talking to look at us, their mouths dropping open. And I'm actually not kidding, their mouths dropped open. Who knew vampires and werewolves could be that shocked.

We held up our heads, smiles drawn on our faces as we made our way down the stairs.

**Edward's Pov**

I watched in silence as Izzy made her way down the stairs. She looked exquisite. I watched as a breathtaking smile broke on her angelic face, enticing and captivating me. She wore a beautiful white dress that made her skin glow. Her eyes, beautiful and haunting at the same time, see to glow with a new-found happiness.

She was absolutely magnificent.

_Edward, keep it in your pants man. _Jasper laughed at me.

"Shut up." I growled lowly so only he would hear me.

I looked up, my eyes moving to my daughter. Renesmee had come to look like her mother, her eyes stubborn like Bella when she was determined. She had her eyes and her blush but she had my color hair as well as some brown to it with Charlie's curls. She, like her mother, was sheer perfection. She was a wonderful daughter who barely gave me any trouble.

And as much as I wanted to keep her my little girl, and keep the boys away from her, I had to accept the fact that she was a grown woman. An adult. She could do whatever she wanted with her life, and I couldn't stop her. She wasn't a little girl anymore. I didn't want her dating, but I a little more at ease that she was with Jacob. I'd learn to accept his love for her over the years, but I still threatened to rip him apart if he hurt her.

"Dad." Renesmee's voice brought me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, staring at her and Jacob.

"This one has something to say." She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Um, yeah, I do. May I have your blessing to take your daughter to the dance?" He asked nicely.

"Well, she's an adult and I don't think she actually wants my blessing, but yes, you have it. And I will kill you with my bare hands if you hurt her." I smiled.

"Dad!" She blushed.

"What? It's my job." I laughed as she hid behind her purse.

I moved in and gave her a hug, patting her head.

"Honestly, dad, are you trying to ruin my night?" She asked in fake annoyance.

"It's say to in my job description. I'm supposed to annoy, bother, boss, embarrass and mock you. Seriously, it say so, 24/7." I said with all seriousness.

She shook her head and walked toward the door, Jacob following after her.

"You handled that pretty well." Izzy laughed, standing next to me.

"Wow, you got taller. Wait, there heels." I said with fake realization.

"Your so funny. Come on, let's go." She giggled, pushing my arm.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Esmé screamed, appearing in the room with a camera.

"Get together. I need a picture."

Izzy groaned next to me but complied and went to stand next to Alice who stood in front of Rosalie and Emmett. Alice linked one arm with Rosalie an Izzy, who with linked her hand with Renesmee. We smiled into the camera, the flash going off a second later.

"Finally! Let go dance!" Emmett boomed.

**Izzy's Pov**

We arrived at the dance ten minutes later, Edward opening the door for me. I grabbed his hand and curtsied.

"Why thank you, kind sir."

"No problem, Madam."

I laughed as we made our way toward the others. Alice was smiling brightly, bouncing next to Jasper. Rosalie was being eye-fucked by every guy in the parking lot, and Renesmee had her arms around Jacob, looking incredibly comfortable.

"So, you guys ready to dance?" Alice giggled.

"Hell yeah." Emmett boomed.

"I'm game." Jacob shrugged.

"I just want to see how many guys are going to be eye-fucking me." Rosalie smirked.

"I want to have fun." Renesmee smiled.

"I just want to have a good time." I stated.

"And good time you'll have." Edward declared, taking my hand in his.

"Remember the condom!" Emmett screamed, breaking down into laughed.

"Emmett, put a sock in it." I heard Renesmee mutter.

I chuckled as we made our way to the entrance. I gasped as I took in the scenery. As crappy as this school was, they cleaned up good for a dance. The gym floor was covered in fake snow, and a banner stood out. It an ice-blue color it read, 'Winterland Ball: Home of the Snow Angels'. As tacky as it seemed, it was actually very cute.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked with a smile, his hand extended.

"Yes, you may." I put my hand in his and let him lead us to the dance floor.

The band began to play **Rocking around The Christmas Tree, **a version that was rock with guitar solos. It was pretty cool. He twirled me to the music, spinning me into his chest and dipping us. We were joined by Alice and Jasper, and we switched, Edward dancing with Alice as I danced with Jasper. We laughed, along with everyone else, as they did the guitar solo. The guy fell off the stage!

After he recovered, they began to play **Joy To The World.** I went back to dancing with Edward, who moved us to the beat of the song. The songs quickly picked up, playing extended fast versions like **All I want For Christmas Is You, Deck The Halls, and Silent Night. **

They stopped playing as the singer began talking.

"To those of you who don't dance to Christmas songs, I see you over there, Red Dress." I turned and saw Rosalie give him the finger. "Feisty. Were gonna play some different songs."

They began to play on of my favorite songs, **5 Colours In Her Hair by McFly. **I actually screamed, startling Edward. I actually ran from him in six-inch heels and found Renesmee against the wall.

"Let's dance." I smiled brightly, excitement building up in my stomach.

She nodded and we went to find Alice, who came with us, knowing what we were going to do. After he got Rosalie we huddled up in a circle, and began to sing the lyrics to the song. We sang loud enough to stop everyone who was dancing. The singer looked at us and they began to play louder, taking out other microphones. He gave it to us and together, all five of us sang to the song while everyone else began to dance, facing us. I caught Edward's eye and winked.

After we finished the songs we gave them back the mics and walked back to our dates of the night. I grabbed Edward's hand as they began to play **21 guns by Green Day. **I laid my head on his chest as I moved to the song, his cold hands resting on my waist. I gasped when he started whispering the lyrics in my ear.

"One, 21 guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, 21 guns, throw up your arms into the sky, You and I!"

"Did you try to live on your own; When you burned down the house and home? Did you stand too close to the fire?; Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?"

"When it's time to live and let die, and you can't get another try,; Something inside this heart has died, Your in ruins.

"One, 21 guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, 21 guns, throw up your arms, into the sky, You and I!"

"One, 21 guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, 21 guns, throw up your arms, into the sky, You and I!"

I pulled back, and stared into his eyes. I was truly lucky to have someone like him in my life. Like any other guy who would've turned away in disgust, he stayed.

I pulled him into a kiss, our lips molding as one. He pulled back first, grabbing hold of my hand, and pulling me toward the exist. We walked outside, were a large fountain stood, water shooting of the angel that stood in the stone.

"Carlisle donated some money to the dance to have this built. It's part of the school now." Edward whispered in my ear.

"That was very generous of him." I breathed, marveling in the beauty of it.

"It's beautiful."

A few moments of silence passed before I turned around.

"Edward?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, Izzy?" He's voice was full of concern.

"I need you to promise me something." I told him quietly, my eyes no longer on his face but on the floor.

"What is it? Izzy, look at me. _Look_ at me." He voice was edging toward panic.

I lifted my head with the slightest movement, my eyes on his chest that moved with the air he didn't need.

"I need you to promise me you won't leave me. Too many people I care about have left me. And I don't know how I would take it if I lost someone else I cared about." I whispered, trying to keep back my sobs.

"It I lose someone else I care about, I think I might lose myself." I cried softly.

"Izzy," He cupped my face, moving it so that his eyes met mine. "I would never leave you. Not in a million years. Not if you begged. I will always be there with you. I won't ever leave you. If there's a chance of danger, I risk it to be with you. I will never leave you. I love you." His words struck my heart.

I'm sure he had noticed that I didn't tell I loved him when he told me last Saturday. The words the were on tip of my tongue, but I couldn't bring myself to say them. Anyone I had ever loved had died. I was scared that if i told I loved him, if I admitted the words to myself, he might disappear.

"Edward, anyone I have ever loved has died. I want to tell you, I-I want-" I took a deep breath and started over. "I'm afraid that if I tell you, you'll disappear." I sobbed.

"I won't disappear. I can't die unless someone dismembers me and sets me on fire. I won't leave you. I'll fight anyone and everyone to be with you. You don't have to say anything. I can feel it here." He moved my hand, placing it where his heart would be it he were a human.

"Edward," I sucked in a breath and pushed away any lingering thoughts. I wanted him to hear it, not only feel it.

"I-I love you. I think I have since the day I met you. Unlike most who would run away from me without getting to know me, you stayed. You stayed and you helped me, and you did the one thing one but my sister had done for me." I began to smile through my tears.

"And what's that?" He asked gently, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"Want me."

I gasped softly when he pulled my lips toward him. Our lips molded and met as one, his arm moving to hug my waist, pulling me closer so that I bodies were flushed together, my soft body molding perfectly into his hard one.

"We'll always want you Izzy." Alice whispered from behind us.

I pulled away to see all of them standing in front of the door, smiling at us. I looked back at Edward, his face inches from mine.

"I love you, Isabella." He whispered, he cool breath on my lips.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen."

Our lips moved softly against each other, happiness, love and contentment filling me from my head to my toes and everything in between.

I loved him, and he loved me, and right now, this was all what we needed. But our story wasn't ending right here. Our story had just started, and I'm sure that we'll have more obstacles in our way, but with each other, and our family behind us, we were sure to surpass them.

* * *

**THE END! We have reached the end! And now, you must read this.**

**There will be a continuing story to this. A sequel, because as Izzy just said, their story hasn't ended, it's only begun. And I can't want to start on the sequel. I'll be working on it, and it should be up soon. Not saying when, but soon. I started working on it earlier in the week.**

**And now, moving on.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this. Honestly, at first, I wasn't sure this was going to catch on. Because we all loved Bella and Bella didn't really exist in my story except through memories. I wasn't sure many were going to like the first chapter, let alone, read all the way to the Epilogue. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and Favorited and followed my story.  
**

**I loved it and your reviews truly and honestly made my day I was in crappy mood because of school. Seeing the reviews that I received from updating a chapter was truly a wonderful feeling. I'd just like to thank each and every one of you, who sat there, and read every chapter I updated.**

**And, for the sequel, I promise to make it even better. I can't wait to put it up, and thank you once again for taking your time to read my story. **

**YOUR THE BEST!**

**See you soon, Nikirocks29 ;D**


	34. Author's Note! Sequel is UP!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**The sequel has been posted up. I have it all planned out but I can't tell you what's going to happen. Your going to have to read to find out!**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


End file.
